A Shifting of Life
by Faery's Delight
Summary: When Ichigo ends up on the wrong side of one of Szayels experiments, his life is turned upside down and inside out. Warnings inside. Chapters being replaced. (If a chapter doesn't immediately show up, wait 24 hours before trying again. If it still doesn't, contact me, wait until I contact you back and try again if I say to.)
1. Prologue

Title: The Shifting of Life

Chapter: Prologue

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 631

AN: This…is a bunny that decided to settle it's happy self in my mind. *sighs* So, have some Female!Ichigo! There will be some yaoi, some yuri, some het. Lots of interesting twists and turns.

So, I swear, you will get a taste of nearly everything in here, including some molesting of the Ichigo.

Yeah…

Enjoy the fruits of my twisted, twisted mind.

**Edited: August 27, 2012**

* * *

"You're gonna die, you pink haired bastard!" rang through Los Noches, stopping everyone in their tracks as a crash soon followed the scream, destroying one wall that lead into the throne room. "You...you...PERVERTED PINK HAIRED FREAK OF A SCIENTIST!"

Grimmjow, Aizen and Gin stared at the twitching form of Szayelaporro before turning their eyes to dust filled hole that used to be the main wall between the science areas and the throne room.

A slim shape stalked through said hole as the dust finally settled down, making the three men blink in surprise at finding Ulquiorra standing there, looking down at the form of his fellow Espada. His eyes glowed with anger, an emotion that was usually never seen in the calm Arrancar. A smaller figure, one that was usually a bit taller and not so...curvy was standing behind him, clinging to what looked to be Ulquiorras shirt around its body.

"Is that...Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked softly, blinking at the well known bright red hair and the brown eyes that were sparkling in what at that moment seemed liked righteous anger.

"I do believe it is. I wonder what our dear Octavo has done to Ichigo-kun to turn him into a her," Aizen drawled, eyes trailing over the lean body that was shorter then before, but only by an inch or so, but also with a few more curves then before. His eyes glinted as he took in the hint of small, perky breasts that lead down to a lean waist and bell hips, smirking as he caught the sound of growling that came from Ichigo.

"I'm going to rip your dick off and see how much you like it!" Ichigo screamed, his voice an octave, or two higher then normal. "What the hell did you do to me besides turn me into a damn chick?!"

A soft groan was the only answer as Szayel turned over onto his stomach and tried to clear his head. He had forgotten how strong the Cuarto Espada actually was, and being smacked through the damn wall had been far from kind to his body. Seething, Ichigo pulled the shirt around him closer, trying to make sure all pertinent parts were covered.

One minute, he had been napping in his prison cell that looked like a damn room and the next he was waking up, strapped to one of the tables in the freaks lab. He found that he had lost the vital parts to be considered a male and had gained all the right parts to be considered a female.

The one good thing that had come out of it was that the idiot had taken off the suppressor cuff to his reitsu and he had been able to get free of the bindings. Ulquiorra had soon found him, finding it easy after the screaming had started.

One look at the now female Ichigo and feeling just how close he...no, now he was a she...she was to breaking down and crying, and the fourth Espada had slammed the other into several walls and finally into the meeting room, after covering Ichigo up with his own shirt.

No need to add to her embarrassment after all.

Though, if Ichigo kept walking the way she was, she was going to flash everyone around them. Coughing, the pale Arrancar reached out and readjusted the top around her, shielding her with his own body as he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on them. He was acting oddly protective of her, making the substitute shinigami stare at him with some curiosity.

Aizen, Gin and Grimmjow were just trying to figure out what was going on and what they were going to do about the Shinigami that were fast approaching Los Noches.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 1

Characters: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin, Aizen, Szayel

Word count: 1,167

Total Word Count So Far: 1,798

AN: So...the first chapter! Wow, right? I hope you guys like it and I'm so happy for the reviews! Thank you everyone!

Ah, as a warning, I must say that I do mess with the time line. Ichi is 18 Years of age. Thank you

**Edited: August 27, 2012**

* * *

"I need pants," Ichigo huffed as long fingered hands made sure she was covered by Ulquiorras shirt, tugging at the fabric to make sure it stayed closed. Green eyes met brown as she raised an eyebrow and frowned lightly at the Arrancar who finally nodded and looked over his shoulders.

"Grimmjow, go find some pants for her. Preferably from one of the smaller females," Ulquiorra said lowly, getting a growl from the panther Arrancar.

"What do you mean go find pants for her?" Grimmjow snapped, feeling rather off put by being ordered around by the other Espada, eyes glowing brightly as Ichigo looked around his living changing screen.

"I need pants and I have a feeling that Ulquiorra will not be so kind as to let you get away with not getting them for me," Ichigo told the blue haired male, eyes sliding towards where Szyal was slowly standing up with pained grunts. "Hell, he shoved the freak over there through several walls just because he turned me into a female. On top of that, I have no urge to flash someone. Anyways, the faster you find me pants, the faster you can get back to what ever you were up to with Aizen and Gin there. And stop...leering, please, Gin. It's creepy."

"Aww, but Ichi-chan, you're so pretty," Gin cooed, getting a dry look from the red head before a small piece of rock headed for his head. Moving slightly to the left, a pout formed as the fox like man turned to Aizen and sniffed as he smoothed his shirt sleeves down. "They're being so mean to me, Aizen-sama."

"I see that, Gin. Do stop teasing Ichigo-chan, and, Grimmjow, go get her some needed pants," Aizen said, sending the Sexta Espada a look, getting a growl as the blue haired male stalked out of the throne room, muttering about bastards and being someone's pet.

"I didn't know he was so submissive," Ichigo muttered lowly, startling Ulquiorra with the words. Looking down, large eyes took in the rather innocent look that the substitute was giving him. "I'm naive, not stupid or blind," she drawled, smiling sweetly, drawing a smirk from her taller companion.

"I see. Do people know this?" he asked, getting a head shake.

"Nope. Maybe my dad, but then again, people will see what they want to see. They either see a prude, an innocent, completely clueless virgin or an asexual fighter. I just...don't see the point in sex for anything outside of a real relationship," Ichigo hummed before stopping and pulling a face. "Am I really having this conversation with my prison guard?"

"I do believe ya are, Ichi-chan," Gin chirped. His and Aizens eyes glowed in amusement. Ichigo just pulled a face and shook her head as she tapped one foot, feeling the flares of power getting closer. "So, are they here to get me back or kill me?" she asked finally, once more looking around Ulquiorra, missing the flare of distaste at the words 'kill me' that shown brightly in the green eyes.

"They're here to save you, or so my sources tell me," Aizen hummed, finding himself immensely amused by the whole thing.

Sighing, Ichigo shook her head and contented herself with staring at Ulquiorras chest and his hollow hole as her mind spun around and around. It was really starting to sink that her body was that of a woman's, that he had indeed been turned into a female. Taking a deep breath, eyes closing, Ichigo wiped a shaking hand over her face, noticing that the skin around her eyebrows was sensitive, the actual eyebrow skillfully shaped.

"I think I need a mirror to," she said as Grimmjow walked back in with a pair of hakamas that looked like they would fit. Her voice was soft, worried, and made the four around her wonder just what was going on in her head. Nodding, Ichigo took the hakamas and tugged them on with a few careful movements, making sure they wouldn't fall off her hips. "When will they get here?" she finally asked, stepping around her personal prison guard turned bodyguard.

Grimmjow snorted and tossed Ulquiorra a new top, eyes trailing over the red head as she walked over to the table, sitting down and drawing her feet off the cool floor.

He had to admit that even with the rest of her body different, her feet were still delicate, even more so than her natural gender. The same with her looks beyond them being softer. Her entire body had become a fit leaness that most women would kill for with just the right curves that could make a man want to feel under his hands. Ichigos eyes still flashed, but they did so from under sculpted eyebrows and from a heart shaped face.

They inspired less then pure thoughts in ones mind.

_'All around, she drags your attention to her. Makes you wonder just what that body could do,'_Grimmjow mused as Aizen stood and took a seat near Ichigo, a Fraccion coming out with tea for them.

"They should be here soon. Gin, have someone gather Szayel's notes on what he did to our dear Ichigo-chan," Aizen said, watching as the now covered Ulquiorra stood behind Ichigo as Gin left with a nod. "As for those who are coming, it'll only be an hour or so. Perhaps less. I believe that large friend of yours is with everyone."

"Sado? Really?" Ichigo asked, eyebrows drawing together. "I hope he's alright."

"He looked fine when I checked on them before my wall was destroyed," Aizen drawled, turning to look at said wall, Ichigo following his example.

"I would say sorry but I would only be lying," Ichigo hummed, sipping his tea.

"Best not to lie, my dear."

"Please don't call me that."

"Do forgive me," Aizen hummed, stirring his own cup of tea before sipping at it. Ichigo snorted and played with her own cup, sighing quietly as boredom worked through her body. Trying to kill it, she took to taunting Grimmjow, stopping only when Gin came back and Szayel finally dropped into a chair, not moving from his spot. Taking the notes, she idly read through it, much to the scientist's horror and the others amusement. A dark look settled on her face, her eyes flashing and a dusky color settled over her cheeks as Ichigo slowly stood up.

"What do they say, Ichi-chan?" Gin asked, nearly dancing in glee at the murderous look on Ichigos face.

"You...you...you turned me into a girl because you wanted to breed me?" Ichigo gritted out as the pink haired scientist shrugged, trying not to move too much.

"Any child you have will be powerful and if they are raised right, would be a good weapon," he said, whimpering as Ichigos reitsu flared dangerously. The sound of the doors slamming open was drowned out by the screech Ichigo let loose.

"You freak! I'm going to gut you and dance in your entrails!"

"Ichigo!"


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 2

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Renji, Sado, Szayel, Aizen, Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Rangiku, Unohana

Word count: 1,010

Total Word Count So Far: 2,808

AN: Another chapter! Finally right? Um…I have like 4 chapters more chapters written already and I'm getting through them as I type this shit up. Uh, let's see…chapter 4 has a Yuri smut scene between Ichigo and Rangiku so if you don't want that, you'll have to be careful about reading that chapter. There is info you want in there though.

So enjoy this one. :D

**Edited: August 27, 2012**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, you pink haired bastard!" Ichigo yowled, lunging over the table, or trying to as Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back. The group that was standing in the doorway was memorized by the growling, pissed off female Ichigo as she tried to reach for the cowering Arrancar that was trying to sneer but failing miserably.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked, eyes trailing to the bouncing chest before he quickly dragged his eyes away. _'Who had known that a female Ichigo would have such a nice chest?' _Renji thought, wondering just what the other would do if she ever found out what he was thinking about her.

That wouldn't be a pretty sight to say the least.

Shaking his head, he looked at his companions. Byakuya staring with surprised eyes, Rukia looking a little dazed, while Rangikus hands were looking as if they were squeezing something as Sado stood just out of the doorway, unable to get around the group and Kenpachi just looked rather disappointed at not getting to fight someone.

"Ichigo-chan, your friends are here," Aizen cut in finally, more then likely saving the Octavo Espada from a very gruesome death. Ichigo paused mid-reach, one hand planted on the table while her other one was curled into claws before looking over at the group. She finally felt just how Ulquiorra was holding her, his hips pressed against tightly her ass, making her blush a fiery red.

"You can let go of me now," Ichigo squeaked, feeling Ulquiorra move back, making her move back with him as he did so and then smoothing down her clothing as strong arms released her. "You guys made good time. Where's Zangestu, Aizen?"

"Gin has him I believe," Aizen replied, waving at the group in greeting as Gin moved to the tall throne that stood near the middle of the floor and pulled out the long zanpaktou out from behind it.

"Must you go, Ichi-chan?" Gin asked the young woman teasingly, getting a dry look from the flushed Ichigo as she huffed.

"Must you call me that? You called me Ichi-chan while I was a guy and you're still calling me Ichi-chan. But yes, I want to be a guy and I trust no one but Urahara to change me back. Though, I have to wonder why you're letting me go," Ichigo said, looking at Aizen with a curious look, getting a wave of a long fingered hand and a knowing look.

"You have been turned into a girl, and you need family and friends around you at this point and time," the overlord said as Sado finally got past the group.

Taking in Ichigos new form, he just grunted, nodded to Ulquiorra and picked up his now female friend before heading for the door, the Quarto Espada following after him with a bored look on his face.

"I do believe that you should leave now. I have an Espada to punish."

Nodding the group quickly left, following after Sado and all of them trying to figure out what they were feeling about the fact that the BOY they all knew was now a young woman. Renjis eyebrow twitched as he focused on Ulquiorra, making him frown at the sight of the pale male.

"Hey, what about the Arrancar there?" he asked, getting a bored look from Ulquiorra before he turned to face forward again.

"Leave him alone. He's the reason why I'm unharmed, at least physically. He protected me from the idiots that run around this place, including th ever battle ready and perverted Grimmjow," Ichigo said from her spot in Sados arms. "I can't tell you how many times that damn cat tried to pounce me when I was a man and alone. It got annoying after the first 2 times."

Sighing, she once more made sure that her shirt wasn't opening up and flashing the world her chest. She didn't really want to admit it, but even though she was rather on the small side, her new chest was throwing her off balance. So she didn't have the heart to protest when her large friend picked her up and carried her out of the door.

Though she had a feeling Ulquiorra would have done the same thing if Sado hadn't done so. "Anyways, he's with me and I have a feeling if you try to stop from protecting me he'll enjoy cutting you down."

"We'll speak with the new Sotaicho, and see what she has to say," Byakuya cut in, shooting Renji a dark look as he opened his mouth to protest the decision.

"She likes me," Ichigo hummed, smiling sweetly at her hands as she kicked a leg back and forth a bit.

"Of course she likes ya. You don't try to run away," Kenpachi snorted, trying to steal peeks at Ichigos new form. Once they were far enough away from Los Noches, Byakuya opened the portal to Soul Society, allowing them to step through, being greeted by Unohana-sotaicho and the rest of those who cared about Ichigo.

"Oh my. What happened?" Unohana asked the moment she caught sight of Ichigo who waved with a sheepish smile.

"Pinky in Los Noches got the bright idea to breed me. He's moving a bit stiffly now but Aizen is taking care of him and I need to speak with Urahara," Ichigo chirped happily as she kicked her legs a bit more.

"Do you have that information?" the healer turned leader asked, smiling when Ichigo waved the papers in her hands. "Then I'll just give you a full exam and we'll meet to discuss what is going on in three hours," Unohana said, nodding as she led Sado and Ulquiorra off, Renji making a sound behind them.

"What about him?" he asked, drawing Unohana's eyes to him before she looked at the Arrancar.

"He'll stay with Ichigo, meaning that she will be responsible for him," she told them, smiling sweetly and waving a hand. They weren't surprised really; after all, as Ichigo had said, Unohana liked her.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 3

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Main: Unohana, Ichigo, Yachiru, Byakuya, Mayuri, Rangiku

Word count: 1,031

Total Word Count so Far: 3,839

AN: So…yeah. I hope you enjoy this really. *smiles happily* *hugs on* Remember, I have more chapters written and I'm working on getting them typed up along with more written.

**Edited: August 27, 2012**

* * *

Three hours later found all of the Shinigami who knew and/or cared for Ichigo standing in the meeting room and staring at the now female substitute shinigami. She was tugging on her newly borrowed haori as she looked up through her lashes at them. Ichigo had known they would find her interesting but some of the looks made her uncomfortable.

Mayuri had a rather creepy '_ooh! new experiment_' gleam in his eyes as Nemu looked as close as ever she could to committing patricide before everyone.

Byakuya and Renji had by then gotten used to the thought of Ichigo as a female, as had their three companions, Kenpachi, Rangiku and Rukia.

Soi-fon had a barely there blush on her face and wasn't looking directly at Ichigo, while Hitsugaya looked like he wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

Kira was rapidly blinking as Hanataoru waved a fan next to his face.

The large fox like captain was standing still, but that wasn't very unusual for him.

Shuuhei was exchanging looks with Iba, both trying to figure out if they should lust after the now female Ichigo or if they needed to go and rip the Espada who created this mess apart.

Yumi was smiling lightly as he played a finger over his bottom lip while Ikkaku just flat out leered at her.

Shunsui was trying to hide under his hat while Jyuushiro smiled soothingly at him.

Ulquiorra and Sado stood outside, making sure that no one that wasn't supposed to be in the room was unable to get into the room, eyes sweeping over any Shinigami that came near the door before making them leave quickly. They wanted to be inside but had been told it would be a better idea if they stayed outside of the meeting for the time being and that Ichigo would get them if she needed them.

Ichigo sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms under her chest and shorting out a few of the male's minds as the move pushed it upwards, straining the haori just a bit. Suddenly a pink blur attached itself to Ichigo, forcing her to wrap her arms around the tiny bundle.

"Ichi-chan is really, really pretty now!" was all Yachiru had to say, drawing a soft smile out of Ichigo. She ran her fingers through the soft pink hair, getting a beaming smile.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Rangiku asked, stepping forward as Ichigo sat down on the steps that lead up to Unohanas seat.

"Urahara-san and Isshin-san have both been contacted and will be coming as soon as Yuzu-san gathers a few things for Ichigo-san," Unohana replied, watching Ichigo calm herself by playing with Yachirus hair. "She will be staying, for the time being, here in Soul Society. Ichigo-san, who would you feel most comfortable with at this time?" she asked the red head who looked up.

"Not with Rukia actually. As much as I care for her, I don't like the servants at Kukichi manor. If Rangiku doesn't mind, I would like to stay with her in her fuku-taichios home," Ichigo replied, looking to the busty woman who smiled and nodded.

"I'll send a hell butterfly when your father and Urahara-san arrives. Until then, Matsamoto-san, can you please lead Ichigo-san to your quarters?" Unohana asked, Rangiku saluting her with a smile.

"Yes, sotaicho. Come on, Ichi-chan," the red head chirped, waiting as Ichigo put Yachiru on her feet before standing up. Walking over to her, the smaller female paused by Ikkaku and stomped on his foot with a scowl.

"Stop leering, you pervert. You have a lover in...well you know," Ichigo huffed, watching as the bald man hopped up and down, holding his foot and cursing. "Teach you to stare." Feeling better, she smiled as the two of them left the meeting room, Rangiku chirping on about her access to some rocking hot springs, Ichigo agreeing with a sigh on anticipation.

Ikkaku went stock still at the sigh, the only one beyond Rangiku to have heard it. Yumichika shook his head and walked over, poking at Ikkaku's shoulder and watching him go down with a bored look.

"We are to treat Ichigo-san just the same as we ever have. Just because she is now a female does mean she has changed in personality or skills. Yorichi-san will train her to fight in her new body while Urahara-san creates a cure for her," the braided woman said, tapping a finger on her knee as she looked over her fellow shinigami.

"Why is he requesting Urahara? I could do the work much faster if I just had a bit of time to examine the substitute Kurosaki," Mayrui protested, stepping forward.

"I doubt that Kurosaki-san would let you close enough to get her height much less close enough to do any tests," Byakuya said, sending the 12th division taicho a dry look, getting a snarl from the man.

"He'd...shit. She'd gut you with Zangstu before she let you near her," Renji snorted, getting a few snickers from the others around him.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Abari-san, as crude as he said it," Unohoana said, giving Mayrui a warning look. "You will not do anything to endanger Ichigo-san, do you understand?"

"Yes, sotaichio," the scientist snorted before returning back to his place in line.

"I do wish for all of you, at least those who she does trust, to teach her how Soul Society works. Both the Shinigami side and the cultural side of things," Unohana said, standing up and nodding to everyone. "There is much that is missing in her education and the last sotaichio let it stand in hopes of giving her a reason to cut Ichigo-san down. We will not operate like that any more. She will be taught about how things go on here, but she is also willing to teach us about the human world and get us updated as to better work in that world," she finished before dismissing everyone.

Their minds were spinning with what was to happen and how things would happen.

It was going to be interesting to teach Ichigo how they lived, that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 4

WARNING: THERE BE YURI HERE!

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 4

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,570

Total Word Count so far: 5,409

AN: So, first of all, there is Yuri in this chapter. My first ever yuri scene on top of that.

Second: I am at least 3 chapters AHEAD of what I'm posting. Why? Because that's how I roll. I know what I'm going to do also with my story. I may ask you guys something and I don't mind guesses, but when you tell me what I should write, then I get a little hissy. I've had this happen on another story of mine. Thankfully, not here. So far.

Third: I'm going on a little hiatus. Why? Because I need to edit the 100 plus pages of my novel that is waiting for me. I will still be writing, no worries about that! I promise, I will be continuing to work on my stories but I won't be typing the chapters up and posting them until I'm done with my editing. I'm sorry but it needs to happen!

That's all I do believe. If you wish for me to REPLY to your review ( this means you), sign in please. I like replying to reviews. I really do. I can't if you don't sign in.

Remember, flames are removed and mocked in a public journal.

**Edited: August 27, 201****2**

* * *

Slipping into the hot spring with a soft sigh, Ichigo pushed a bang from her face as she clung to her towel, not wanting it to slip and flash Rangiku. She was feeling a bit shy about her new body, especially with the busty woman nearly bursting out of her own towel.

Settling into the water, the red head trailed her fingers through the water as her companion sat down near her, long hair pulled up and out of the way. Brown eyes looked to Rangiku and took in her looks, comparing herself to the woman next to her. Her friend was beautiful, a perfect combination of looks, attitude and power. She felt like a swan chick next to an actual swan but without the added benefit of growing into one herself.

Then again, she often felt like that next to her male friends when she had been a he.

She was surrounded by gorgeous people and Ichigo wondered why Orihime had a crush on her at all with so many options open to her.

"Rangiku...why would Orihime crush on me with so many people around her that would give their left kidney to date her?" Ichigo blurted out, getting a wide eyed look from the other Shinigami next to her. "What? I'm not blind to certain things. Orihime can't hided her feelings or lie her way out of a paper bag."

"I never knew you could see her crush. Everyone says that you're blind to it," Rangiku said, fixing her towel as she eyed the swell of Ichigos chest, wondering how her breasts would feel in her hands. It was always so hard to find a good female lover with a chest just the right size now days.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment, Rangiku watched as Ichigo scowled, making her wonder if she could kiss it away. Sighing to herself, the busty woman once more pushed the thoughts aside.

"Like I told Ulquiorra, I'm naïve, not completely innocent or blind," Ichigo huffed, shaking her head and pulling her towel up again.

"Where is your bodyguard anyways?" Rangiku asked, looking around them, trying to find the Arrancar.

"Fussing with my room. He said something about wards and perverts," Ichigo replied, splashing her friend with a bit of water. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Right, Orihime and her crush on you." Tapping her bottom lip, Rangiku wondered how to tell the other that she had been gorgeous as a male, scowling included, but as a woman she was a bombshell with just the right curves. And the power that she had made her that much more appealing to someone.

"Well?" Ichigo asked. She blushed as Rangiku moved closer to her and tugged her towel up again.

"Ichigo-chan, sweety, you are probably the most delectable person, male or female out there. And it's not just lust for you: it's wanting you because you're you. If you walked up to someone, anyone, who knows you and asked them to go out, they would jump at the chance. Ask anyone if they wanted to fuck and they will drop everything and show you the time of your life. Hell, if they have lovers, they'll drag them in for the date or the sex," Rangiku said bluntly, watching Ichigos eyes go wide and a blush steal over the sweet cheeks. Reaching out, the older woman brushed her fingers over the red cheeks, smiling softly at her friend, moving closer. "Shinigami don't judge by gender or looks. We'll lay and date whoever appeals to us, Ichigo. Orihime is a human, was raised as a human. She's expected to marry a strong man and have children, even in the day and age that you live in."

"But shinigami don't have those constraints do they?" Ichigo breathed out. Rangiku was rather pleased to note that the young woman wasn't pushing her away, but breathing heavily, pupils blown wide.

Ichigo shifted, wondering just why she was feeling the heavy curl of lust working its way through her body and settling low in her groin. She was a teenager, not asexual. She had fun on her own, had experimented as she learned about her body, but that had been before Aizen had kidnapped her.

And she had been a male.

"No. We can die any day, at any time. Why constrain ourselves? Hell, even those with a steady lover tend to draw others into their bedrooms to change things up. We don't have to worry about pregnancies since we're dead," Rangiku hummed as she stroked her hand down over the younger woman's neck, eyes watching as Ichigo dropped her head back, lips opening in a quiet gasp. "Though for you, since you're still technically alive..."

"Unohana-san gave me something to stop that. She said just in case," Ichigo sighed, getting a smile from her friend.

"That's good then," Rangiku purred, shifting closer and sliding her hand lower, brushing along the edge of her towel, giving Ichigo every chance to pull away. "Ichigo, will you let me touch you?"

Looking at the other woman, she hummed and nodded, blushing even deeper as her towel was tugged open, leaving her nude before the busty woman. Rangiku smiled soothingly and moved Ichigo to sit on the edge of the spring, eyes taking in the smooth, wet body. Looking down, she blinked in surprise as the red head pulled her legs together and up.

"Who shaved you? It wasn't the freak was it?" the other woman asked, getting a head shake.

"No, I was already shaved. Most of my pants make it hard to have hair down there," Ichigo admitted.

"I don't mind in the least bit," Rangiku hummed, dancing her fingers over the swell of the others breast. The smaller female gasped, her chest rising and pressing into the touch. Smiling at the rather innocent response, the older woman continued to feel the others chest, tracing the curve of one full breast, down to brush the ribs just under it, watching as her flesh broke out in goose pimples. A light blush worked its way over the creamy skin, nearly following the path that Rangiku's hands created.

Moving forward, she brushed their noses together before pressing her lips to soft lips, licking at them a few times, drawing a moan out of Ichigo. Dipping her tongue into the sweet mouth, she taught her companion the joys of kissing.

Mewling as long fingered hands came up to tug at her towel, Rangiku pulled away from the kiss. Letting Ichigo get her towel free, the other woman moved to nibble at the red heads neck, finding any spots that got sounds as Ichigos hands shyly moved over soft skin. Groaning as one of her hands brushed against a perky breast, Rangiku smirked and cupped it, Ichigo pressing into her hand as she stroked and tugged the dusky nipple.

"Such a perfect breast, Ichigo," the strawberry blond moaned as her other hand continued to tease the lean body. "Lay back and get comfortable for me." Nodding, Ichigo laid back, spreading out one of their towels to protect her back.

Looking down, she blushed again as Rangiku crawled up her body, spreading her legs with one toned thigh, barely brushing it against Ichigos center. Jerking at the barely there touch, the red head bowed up a bit, legs pressing against the thigh between them. The wet sensation along with the tingling that spread through her was so much stronger then anything she had felt as a male.

Rangiku purred and captured Ichigos neglected nipple between her teeth, nibbling very gently at the peaked bud. Making sure she had her footing, the busty blond worked her hands over the body that responded so wonderfully for her.

She easily found the spot just below heaving ribs that made Ichigo shiver and the spot just above the back of her knee that made the lips pressed against her legs wetter. Rangiku followed the path of her hands, always teasing a spot when Ichigo moved to reciprocate. She was feeling rather aroused just by the sounds and feeling of having the beautiful shinigami under her. She had a feeling that if Ichigo touched her, she wouldn't last and it was about Ichigo during this night.

Dragging her tongue over one hip, Rangiku decided to wait on anything that concerned oral, especially since it looked as if she had teased Ichigo to the edge. Feeling rather smug about that, the older woman slid one hand up a long thigh before sliding against wet skin, purring quietly as the smaller woman arched upwards harshly, yelping as she shuddered. Parting the wet folds, Rangiku found Ichigos slick entrance and slipped her finger in, thumb brushing against the red heads clit.

The scream and shuddering body under her own, finally got to Rangiku, making her shudder in return as she came with her, surprised even though the fog of pleasure at finding Ichigos leg between her own and rubbing against her own core.

Gently removing her finger, Rangiku pulled Ichigo down back into the water, holding the shivering woman close as she stroked over her back. Moving Ichigo so that she could rest her head on her breast, she smoothed damn hair back.

"Wow," Ichigo finally sighed, curling close to her friend who just laughed softly.

"Indeed. Should try it with a guy to," Rangiku teased.

"Maybe later," came the hummed reply.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: A Shifting of Life  
Chapter: 5  
Fandom: Bleach  
Word count: 1,017

Total Word Count So Far: 6,426  
AN: DUCK AND COVER! IT'S A FRIKIN' UPDATE! Holy shit right? I mean, I'm sorry this has taken me so long.

Now, some much needed information for you guys. I'm plotted until chapter 13, written up to chapter 11, about a quarter of the way through that one. This story, along with Finding a Bit of Trust come in arcs. The first arc is about Ichi being turned into a chick. The second arc will set up the enemy, have some sex and then the thrid arc is about the fighting and more smut along with Ichigo being turned back into a guy but with a twist.

We all follow me right? Yeah? Good.

I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Edited: August 27, 2012**

* * *

Walking into her bedroom, robe pulled around her body tightly, Ichigo blinked at the sight of Ulquiorra meditating near the window where late afternoon light filtered through it. The sun played over the remains of his mask, giving it a slightly bleached look while his hair glowed under the light.

Taking a closer look at her room, the young woman grabbed her borrowed clothes from where they had been placed on the drawer by someone, probably Ulquiorra, before stepping behind a changing screen.

Laying them on the chair she found there waiting there for her, Ichigo wiggled out of her robe, blushing at the added sensitivity to her skin from her previous activities in the hot springs. Shaking the thoughts of what she had done with Rangiku out of her mind, she pulled on the rather simple sleeping kimono and made sure it was belted properly, leaving the extra shinigami outfit on the chair for the moment. Pausing for a moment, she picked the outfit up and eyed it, guessing that either Nemu had loaned an outfit or it was from Rangiku and was one that was much too small for her.

Or smaller then the rest of her outfits that was.

Walking back out, she squealed in surprise at finding Ulquiorra standing right next to the screen, blinking at the Arrancar a few times

"You had sex with the woman we're staying with," the green eyed man said, sniffing delicately and watching as Ichigo turned scarlet.

"How...?" she asked, trailing off, not sure as to how to word her question to the tall male that gazed at her with cool green eyes.

"Your scent is sweeter, but still pure. That means you were with another female, without any type of sexual toy. The only female you were around for the last hour was Matsamoto-san," he replied, standing up and brushing imagined dirt from his pants, raising an eyebrow as his suddenly very shy charge. "Sexual need is natural, Kurosaki-san, and fulfilling that desire is healthy. Even the Arrancar often indulge in sexual intercourse when the need arises. I have slept with Grimmjow and Starrk multiple times. I do believe that only Harrible is the only one to stay exclusively with females."

Looking at Ulquiorra, Ichigo tried to rein her blush in as she quickly sat down on the futon, brushing her fingers through still damp hair and feeling slightly dizzy with all of the new information.

"I know it's natural, but when you're so blunt about it...it's rather embarrassing," she sighed, looking to the other with soft eyes. "Add that to being turned into a woman and not being able to do normal male things while in custody... It means that I'm still off balance from all the changes. This includes what Aizen has told me to." Walking over to where Ichigo sat, the pale Arrancar sat down next to her, smoothing a bit of her hair down, noticing that it seemed tamer with her as a female. It wasn't sticking up every which way.

"A lot has been happening to you. I'm rather surprised that you haven't broken down completely and either cried or destroyed something," the Quatro Espada said, blinking in surprise as Ichigo laid her head onto his shoulder. He hadn't expected so much trust to come from her, especially since he was still technically the enemy of Soul Society and most of her friends.

"I did actually, while I was with Unohana-san. I cried for a good hour, soaking her braid." Her voice was soft as she looked up through her lashes, watching Ulquiorra frown and search her face for any signs of the tears shed. "She got rid of the signs. Said I shouldn't show my weakness until after I know how others would react," she told him.

Nodding, the Espada patted her head before turning the bedroom door as he felt the spiritual energy of two very powerful people walk up to it. Finding that Ichigo felt what he did but was unconcerned, he stood up and walked over to it as someone knocked. Opening the door, Ulquiorra was met by the sight of a blond man and a scruffy dark haired man that stood behind Rangiku who carried a rather large bag. Looking down, the Arrancar noticed that there were three more bags around their feet. They probably carried clothing for Ichigo among other things that she would need.

"You must be Ichigo-chans father," he finally said, looking to the dark haired man.

"Yes, I'm Kurosaki, Isshin. And you are?" Isshin asked, eyeing the hollow hole in Ulquiorras neck with some curiosity.

"Shiffer, Ulquiorra, the Quatros Espada and Ichigo-chans bodyguard," he replied, stepping back from the door way. "She'll be pleased to see you. Urahara-san, were you given the information we gathered from Szayel?" he asked, getting a nod from the subdued blond as the three brought the bags into the room.

Once he had put the large duffle bag down, Isshin found himself with an armful of brand new daughter, running his fingers through the soft hair as he made soothing sounds.

Shooing the other two out of the room, Ulquiorra closed the door, letting the two in the room reconnect. He would be near by after all and he doubted that Isshin Kurosaki would let anything happen to his child, girl or boy.

"Urahara-san, I will help you go over the information from Szayels computer. He has a tendency to code certain parts," Ulquiorra said, following behind the two.

"That sounds perfect actually. Thank you, Ulquiorr-san," Urahara chirped, his ever present fan coming out.

"Hey, Ulquiorra-san, I have to ask. Why do you add honorifics to some names but not to others?" Rangiku asked. The dark haired Arrancar blinked at her before raising an eyebrow at the question.

"I add them according to what Ichigo has said about the person. She respects you, her father, Urahara-san and a few others. Though, while she does respect Urahara-san, she also considers him a pervert of quite the magnitude," Ulquiorra stated.

"Hey!" Urahara protested, causing Rangiku to burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Isshin, Urahara, Rangiku, Ulquiorra

Word count: 1,648

Total Word Count: 8,074/20,000

AN: So, I have figured out my full plot (finally!) and there are some important notes you need to know. So please, take the time to read the following AN so you know this shit because I will just point you to it anyways.

1) The war, in cannon it started when Ichigo was 15 and ended sometime after he turned 16 I believe. In my story? It started when he was 16 (just turned) and had met Rukia. Outside of the age, it's pretty much the same up until the Arrancars pop up. The war has been going on for nearly 3 years now, due to a slight miscalculation on Szayels and Aizens part and then of course because Aizen just stopped everything.

2) Ichigo is 18 in this story.

3) Yes, there is some OOCness. Really, I'm just taking some personality traits and twisting them to work for me.

4) I know who I'm pairing the Ichigo with and there will be quite a bit of crack going on. I have other pairings in mind but if you want to see a pairing, tell me? I do yuri, het and yaoi. Remember, Yaoi is my main forte.

5) I bounce back and forth between this and Finding a Bit of Trust with typing and editing. Just to warn you, you never know when I might pop out with a couple of chapters. That is all.

6) For , if you review, can you please make sure that your PM system is on so I can RESPOND to reviews seeing as the system is a little screwy at the moment. *pouts at it*

**Edited:** August 29, 2012

* * *

"Ichigo, come on, let's sit down," Isshin said softly, walking them over to her bed. Sitting down, he held the shaking body close, amazed at how Ichigo was acting. He hadn't seen his child, his son turned daughter, be so vulnerable since the death of her mother. Smoothing his hand up and down the lean back, Isshin felt the small body slowly stop trembling, relaxing against him. "Talk to me, Ichigo. What happened?"

"You know how I was kidnapped after that one fight? Apparently it was because Aizen wished to tell me about just why he was trying to take over Soul Society and why he has backed down to watch since Unohana-san took over as Sotaicho," Ichigo said, sighing as she sat up and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "During my time there, I was watched over by Ulquiorra, who nearly glued me to his side after Nnorita tried to attack me soon after I arrived."

"Outside of that one very stupid attack, were you well treated?" Isshin asked, making a note to destroy the one who had dared to attack his eldest child.

"Yes, very. At least until yesterday when I ended up drugged and changed by Szayel for breeding purposes. Since my soul is still connected to my body, I'm still half alive in some odd way and able to carry as a spirit or in my body as long as I have the proper parts," she replied, running a hand through her hair before looking up to her father. "Think slow murder later." The simple comment made Isshin blink down at her before smiling softly and ruffling her hair.

"Your body is at Uraharas, also looking much like a female. Yuzu and Karin used it to make sure they had the right size clothing for you by the way. They also packed your I-Pod and laptop for you. Sado will be collecting your homework for school and will send it to you via e-mail. Urahara set it up for you," Isshin said, pointing to the bags. The soft smile was worth it, even as Ichigo stood up and started to look through the bags, putting her I-Pod and e-book reader next to her bed.

"Thank you, Dad," she hummed, hugging her father. He idly mused that she was a lot like her mother and Yuzu as a woman.

"You're welcome. You know how to put on a bra right?" Isshin asked, watching Ichigo go red before grabbing a pillow and smacking him with it.

"Who do you think had to explain them to the girls? You sure as hell wasn't!" Ichigo yelped, diving for the bags and finding fresh clothes in them. Shaking her head, the red head collected a pair of panties, bra, pants and a shirt, giving her father a look until he smiled and moved to face the door as Ichigo moved behind the screen.

Pulling off her sleeping kimono, she redressed in the clothes she had chosen, only fumbling a bit with the bra and getting it on comfortably. Gazing at the vanity mirror as she stepped around the screen, she missed the soft look Isshin had on his face at the way she looked. Walking over to her, he pressed a kiss to her head, hugging her close.

"You look so much like your mother at this moment," he sighed softly, smoothing her hair down as she looked up at him. "She looked a lot like you when I first met her. I just never noticed it because you were always scowling at me, never really showing me your soft side," he explained, getting a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I just never really showed it. I'm blaming all the changes that have been going on," Ichigo huffed, shaking her head. Isshin laughed softly and ruffled her hair before the two put up the rest of Ichigos thing, Ichigo swatting him away with a blush from his panties.

"I still have to explain what happened to me to everyone," Ichigo finally said as she once more sat down on the bed, playing with a pair of tennis shoes.

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear the female Shinigami uniform. I had to ask for Unohana-sans help with some of the extra pieces."

"Yes, well you are having to get used to a new body, no use making you get used to the clothes until we know something definite," Isshin said, leaning against the dresser. "I hear that you're going to learn about Soul Society and how it works finally, along with the new laws that are being put into place."

"Yeah; Rangiku explained a few things to me already and I know that Maryui now has to have permission to do any research on anything or one out there unlike before where he could get away with murder," Ichigo said. She smirked at the thought of how that had probably pissed the man off. "He's also being investigated for sending hollows after Uryuus grandfather.

"Mayuri...Uraharas old fukutaicho. He was always pushing the boundaries between right and wrong," Isshin sighed.

"And now he's on a choke chain, held by the scariest taicho out there." The words getting to father and daughter, they burst into laughter, leaning against each other as they enjoyed the release of laughter.

Walking out of the bedroom after a couple of hours of talking between them, Ichigo had to snicker as she watched Rangiku try to flirt with the stoic Ulquiorra. The Espada was trying to ignore her, one eyebrow twitching as he sipped the tea that someone had made, Urahara watching with a laughing glint in his eyes.

"Rangiku, leave Ulquiorra-san be," Ichigo said, voice husky from her crying jag, making Ulquiorra look up quickly, eyes looking over her. She smiled soothingly as Rangiku pouted and moved to sit next to Urahara, brushing her hair back. Ichigo sat next to the pale Arrancar as Isshin sat on a comfortable chair.

"So, what's the plan?" Rangiku chirped as she poured tea, handing two cups over to Ichigo and Isshin.

"Well, for starters, I open my old personal labs and get them into working order. That should only take me an hour or so, Ichigo-chan," Urahara said, placing his tea cups down. "From what the notes said, he messed with your chromosomes, suppressing what makes you a male. It's also connected to your reitsu since he did it while you were in your spirit form."

"So, we wait while you try to figure out how to turn me back right?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod and a bright smile. "Goody."

"Wouldn't the freak who did this to you create an antidote?" Rangiku asked, sitting back and crossing her legs, looking rather serious as Ichigo shook her head.

"No. The pink haired bastard was going to use me as a way to breed super warriors," the small female growled, Ulquiorra moving closer to her without looking as if he had moved at all. "I'll tell everyone what went on with my capture once everyone is here. I think Ikkaku is being sent to get my friends so I can tell them what went on in the last few weeks," she explained, leaning back until she looked slumped over. Urahara subtly eyed the lean body before dragging his eyes away, catching Isshins knowing look. Smiling slightly, the blond raised his tea cup before sipping at it.

"Yourichi-chan will be here sometime tomorrow. She has a few things she wants to get and do before coming here," Urahara chirped.

"Would she mind if Isane and I help with Ichigos training?" Rangiku asked, playing with her necklace. "Especially since she's gonna have to relearn how to balance and then relearn sword play after that. It's going to be a tough time."

"Why exactly am I going to be training?" Ichigo asked, not even lifting her head from where it was laying.

"It's just an in case thing, Ichigo. It'll also help with general balance problems, especially since it's been nearly 9 hours since you've gotten back to Soul Society and I've seen you nearly over balance 5 times without really showing it," Isshin replied, smiling at his child who was pouting at him. "It'll help."

"Fine," Ichigo groused before pouting at her chest. "How do women do it?"

"We have time to find our balance as they grow, Ichi-chan," Rangiku giggled, winking at the blushing red head.

"And mine were grown over a few hours, instead of a few years. Not to mention I was knocked out and strapped to a table," Ichigo huffed, shaking her head with a frown. Turning to Ulquiorra with a curious look on her face, she asked "How was he able to get to me by the way? I'm still blurry on that matter."

Ulquiorra put his tea cup down as he answered, "I had left your suite to get you tea for a headache that had formed." Sitting back again, the Arrancar frowned slightly. "Szayel more then likely grabbed you while you were sleeping. I found you as you woke." Sighing softly, Ichigo laid her head back on the couch once more as Isshin muttered about finding the pink haired Arrancar.

"So, when do I get to start training?" she finally asked, eyes closing as she leant into the stoic male next to her.

"Day after tomorrow. Tonight we'll rest and talk. Tomorrow, you'll tell everyone what happened while at Lost Noches and what is going on now," Urahara said with a thoughtful look on his face, tapping his fan on his knee. "Hopefully nothing will go wrong."

"Ah, that reminds me," Isshin said, sitting up straight. "Yuzu told me to ask you if you would need…personal items." Ichigos head popped up, eyes widening as a blush overtook her face.

"Dad!" she yelped.

"What? She told me to ask!"

"Dad! Shut up!"


	8. Chapter 7

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Shuuhei, Jyuushiro, Kira, Shunsui, Iba, Yumichika, Ikkaku

Word count: 1,405

Total Word Count: 9,479/20,000

AN: People…MY TYPING SUCKS WITHOUT THE SPELL CHECK AND AUTO CORRECT. I had to type this chapter using Keep and Share. Com, which I highly suggest if you need to get at your stuff but is away from your compy.

Anyways, it took me a good ten minutes to fix all the little problems that I ran into as I typed this. If you see more, tell me?

Thank you.

To note: The following stories will be on hold until I finish editing Xanders Many Faces:

Tales of a Broken Society (Bleach)

Finding a Bit of Trust (Naruto)

A Shifting of Life (Bleach)

The Truth Behind His Life (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Batman)

Please note there are 14 stories to edit in Xanders Many Faces. And I'm hoping to finish it in a couple of weeks, so they shouldn't be on hold for to long.

**Edited:** August 29, 2012

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, legs crossed at the ankle and stretched out before him, Shunsui sipped at his sake as Kira paced around the office, Jyuushiro sipping his own sake. The three had headed to the 13th divisions office to discuss what had happened to Ichigo and what they would being doing to help her get used to things until she was turned back into a male.

Kira had taken to pacing back and forth across the office floor, muttering about 'pink haired Arrancar freaks' and 'beautiful people who inspired naughty thoughts'. Sharing a look, the two taichos burst into snickers as they shook their heads. Shunsui was the one to reach out and tug Kira down onto the floor between them, pouting.

"What's on your mind, tiny fukutaicho?" the brunet asked, draping his arms over the others shoulders.

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Ichigo has gone from a rather good looking young man to a beautiful young woman," Kira sighed, rubbing at his face with his hands. "What the fuck was that pink haired freak thinking? Then again, Ichigo looks good as either gender, which really screws with me."

"I don't think any of us was expecting just how sweet looking Ichigo would end up as a female. She probably looks just as sweet as a male, but we never really notice especially since she doesn't have the air of vulnerability that she does at the moment," Jyuushiro hummed, pouring the blond a cup of sake, smiling lightly. "As a female, Ichigo seems softer, sweeter. Almost as if she needs to be protected, hidden away from the cruelties of the world, even if we do know that she knows how the world works."

Kira and Shunsui gazed at the silver haired man with surprised looks on their faces before looking to each other, admitting that he had a point. Ichigo had inspired them to want to protect her when she was a male, but he had shown them that he could take care of himself. But now as a woman, Ichigo seemed softer and gentler, almost fragile, even with the sheer amount of power that she carried around.

Leaning back, Kira hummed and took the sake cup that Jyuushiro offered him, sipping at it before sighing. "I bet that Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Iba went out to drown themselves in alcohol while Yumi plots. That nut has been after Ichigo since day one," the blond snorted, shaking his head.

"What about the others?" Shunsui asked, swirling his own sake around the cup in his hand.

"Probably trying to work their minds around Ichigo being a girl and so pretty," was the sung reply, getting a laugh from the two men.

"More then likely," Jyuushiro hummed, nuzzling into Kiras neck with a sigh. "So what should we do?" he purred, the two older men smirking as the blond blushed lightly.

"I can think of a few things," Shunsui replied, hand creeping up Kiras side.

Pouring the tea slowly, Renji handed Byakuya one cup before picking his own up, the two men lost in their swirling thoughts.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to be feeling about this shit," the red head sighed after a few minutes of the only sound being tea cups being set on the table and the spoon scrapping against their sides. Byakuya looked at his fukutaicho, eyebrow rising in question. "I mean, Ichigo is a chick! He has been turned into a she with boobs and...and…and other girl parts! It's confusing," Renji sighed, rubbing at his face with furious movements.

"Kurosaki-san is still herself, Renji, no matter her gender," the dark haired noble said, putting his cup down once more before reaching out to thread his fingers into soft red locks, tugging on them. "You can't say that you would not jump her if she so much cocked a hip at you," he purred, watching red eyes darken, even as he slid onto his lover slap.

"You and me both," Renji breathed, large hands coming to rest on lean hips, holding the other steady, pulling him close and rubbing their groins together. "I saw you staring at her ass as she walked out of the meeting."

"I would make love to her, just like you do so with me," Byakuya hummed, brushing their lips together.

"She deserves softness and someone who will stay with her for the rest of their lives," Renji hummed, before sealing their lips together. They would talk more later, but they both knew that if Ichigo wanted them, they wouldn't say no.

They both wondered if she would one day be interested in a threesome.

Shuuhei stared at the pile of papers, tapping his pen on the desk as his mind ran around, scattered and bouncing with the new happenings. He really hadn't expected to see Ichigo as a female and a very beautiful, curvaceous woman at that.

Licking his lips, the tattooed fukutaicho leant back and stretched his legs out before him, eyes glazing over in thought, pen still tapping on the desk.

Ichigo had been rather handsome as a male but as a female, her natural vulnerability was magnified. She inspired protective feelings in him, even though he also felt lust for her. It was a rather odd mix for him to feel, making his mind unfocused.

He was going to go nuts with the way he was feeling.

Deciding that he needed to get out, he stood up and headed off, seeking out Yumichika, Ikkaku and Iba, figuring that they would have drinks. Leaving his office, Shuuhei hunted down his friend's reitsu before bounding off and finding them watching Ikkaku putter about his personal room, making sure it would live until he got done, with what Shuuhei figured, with the human world.

"Heading to the living world to gather Ichigo-chans close friend?" Shuuhei asked in greeting, taking the sake cup that was offered by Yumichika.

"Yeah. Unohana-san sent me a butterfly since I'm not liable to spill her secret or tease them with it," Ikkaku responded, digging around under his bed. "Gonna pick them up and bring them back to Soul Society tomorrow."

"Leaving in about two hours or so, probably gonna get laid to," Iba teased, raising his glass at his friend, getting a pillow tossed at him. Ikkaku stood up, brushing his hakama off, and picked up his zanpacktou, sliding it into his belt before sitting down on the futon, leaning back.

"So, I wonder how they're gonna take Ichigo-chans transformation into a female," Yumichika mused, swirling his own cup around as a smug smile danced on his lips.

"Orihime-chan is likely to freak out, making Tatsuki-chan get pissy. Keigo-san isn't likely to do much but stare at her," Ikkaku hummed, shrugging.

"The Quincy will more then likely want to create her new outfits," Shuuhei snorted, leaning back against the wall. "Her father and sisters already know, along with the others. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure. At least when the rest of Soul Society finds out."

"Most of the men in the 11th will suddenly get real protective of her," Iba drawled before draining his cup of sake and holding it out. "Can you pour me a bit more, Yumichika-san?"

While Yumichika filled the cup, Shuuhei blinked over his own cups rim, the strong, good sake already messing with his head. What did Iba mean by the 11th division getting protective of Ichigo-chan?

"I think you broke him with that comment," Yumichika snickered, patting Shuuheis shoulder.

"Got to remember, he's never been a part of the 11th. Not a lot of outsiders know how we work," Ikkaku drawled at Ibas raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Well, there are women in the 11th division, a few even hold seats but the guys don't rough house with them. They follow Kenpachi-taichos example and treat them like the strong, capable women they are," Iba said, shrugging.

"He treats them like he treats Unohana-sotaicho when she's not scaring him into behaving," Yumichika simplified, getting a nod from the 9th division fukutaicho.

"So, since Ichigo-chan is now a female, she'll have more protectors then she'll know what to do with?" Shuuhei huffed, shaking his head when all he got were nods. "She's gonna bust some heads once she knows how to balance properly."

"I'll bring the popcorn," Ikkaku laughed, making his companions burst into laughter with him.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 8

Characters: Various

Word count: 1,885

Total Word Count so far: 11,364/20,000

AN: So…kinda breezed right past 1,000 words with this one! This is what happens when you're all so very patient and willing to wait for a new chapter, you get some more thoughts. I hope that everything reads okay and is of the happy making.

Now, a very important note: I will be updating this story and Finding a Bit of Trust in a rotating fashion. One week, I will post a chapter of Shifting and the next, a chapter of Finding. Why am I doing it like this? So I can work on future chapters since I'm actually 3 or 4 chapters AHEAD of what I'm actually posting right now. I want to keep it that way.

So, every two weeks, you will get a new chapter. No, I'm not going to change my mind on this. This way, I can get good chapters out and not stress little mind out trying to keep up with my posting schedule. Thank you for understanding and staying by me!

**Edited: August 29, 2012**

* * *

Watching Yachiru bounce around the office babbling on about Ichigo and how the division had reacted to the news, Kenpachi rolled his eyes and signed yet another paper on his desk.

When he had been chosen to go to Hueco Mundo along with the rest of the group, he had expected a free for all fight, but they had found a nicely endowed Ichigo lunging at the freaky pink haired Arrancar. He had been disappointed all the way up to the meeting with Ichigo standing there in front of them while wearing a borrowed female Shinigami uniform.

That rather delicious sight had knocked him out of his sullen mood and right into a leering mood. Hiding that face, he had kept a close eye on how she was acting, the vibes he and the others were getting, igniting their need to take care and protect Ichigo.

Kenpachi knew that the female turned female could take care of herself, but she was still off balance. And the large taicho had a soft spot for the lovely red head, much like Ulquiorra had by his observations. Not that either man would admit to it, that was just the way they were.

Sitting back from his papers, the scarred man raised an eyebrow at the bright eyed look that he was getting from Yachiru.

"What?" he grunted, unsurprised at the beaming smile from her.

"Are you gonna help everyone teach Ichigo-chan about how we work?" she chirped happily.

"When the fuck did Ichi-chan become Ichigo-chan?" Kenpachi asked in return.

Scowling, Yachiru huffed and said, "When he became a she. Big booby-chan always said that with females it's more polite to use full names unless you know them really well and have permission. Now, answer me." Kenpachi chuckled and made a note to thank Rangiku for the lessons for Yachiru before shrugging.

"If she doesn't mind my help. I could teach her about how the 11th works and the such," he drawled, deciding to not say anything about some of the more sexual aspects of his thoughts. After all, the pink haired brat before him was still quite a few years away from such thoughts.

"I heard some of the ladies talking about stealing her and bobby-chan away for some girl time so Ichigo-chan had more time to get used to being a girl."

"Find out what they plan on doing and I'll figure out if the budget has room," Kenpachi grunted. Yachiru squealed and ran off to do that, leaving her 'Kenny-chan' alone with his thoughts.

Counting the boxes of gloves, Hanatoru nibbled on his bottom lip as his thoughts drifted away from his work and towards his friend and what had happened to her. When they had first learned about Ichigos capture, he had worried himself into a sick bed until news of a rescue operation had reached him, soothing the fears that made him jittery.

He had felt something for Ichigo from the first time he had met the rather good looking teen, before he had become a she. She had, had power to spare, but was reluctant to fight against someone, preferring to knock them out or go around them. She hadn't even wanted to drag Hanatoru around after he and Ganju had escaped from a group of 11th division men, but he had made them in his own way.

And Hanatoru hadn't regretted a single moment of it outside of betraying Unohanas trust.

Ichigo always treated him as if he was just as capable as others on the battle field, even though he was barely able to defend himself. He was encouraged by her every time they talked to learn as much as he could about his powers and abilities, about his limits and how far he could push them. He had grown because of Ichigo-chan.

But now he was worried about what she was going through, being changed from male to a female. Sighing, Hanatoru rubbed at his eyes with one hand before putting the supply list down and leaving the supply closet. Checking out for the day, he headed to the small home that he shared with another medic who worked nights, finding the home empty.

Which was fine with him since he needed a little alone time.

He was, after all, a man with hormones and quite used to getting laid at least a couple of times every week, and Ichigo, while being gorgeous as a man, was drop dead beautiful as a female with all of the right curves. Hanatoru highly doubted that the others wouldn't seek their own partners or private time.

Closing the door to his room, the small medic wondered if he would ever get a chance with Ichigo, as either gender, it didn't matter to him.

Gazing at her father, Nemu felt her lips tug into a frown, amazed at how stupid she was finding his rants at the moment. He was sweeping around his office, unbelieving that he had been so callously brushed aside for the banished taicho. Her eyebrow was trying to twitch when he insulted Ichigo-san, making the binds that stopped her from committing patricide snap.

"Urahara-san is not only her master, her sensei, but he is also Ichigo-sans friend. No one trusts you with something so important, especially since you keep wanting to dissect her to figure out how she ticks," Nemu snapped, anger coloring her tone, shocking Mayuri into complete silence.

"What did you say, you stupid girl?" the taicho snapped back, jerking when she turned flaring black eyes towards him.

"You know that they call you a bully, don't you? You may be smart, but you don't have imagination, so you take it out when they call it out. You keep me subservient because it makes you happy," she snarled before snorting, sneezing ever so slightly. "Urahara was better then you and hes trusted. As it is, you're on thin ice with Unohana-sotaicho. Keep it up, I dare you to."

Her piece said, Nemu stalked out of the office, glaring darkly at whoever came close to her. Mayuri collapsed into his chair, eyes wide as he stared at the door that had slammed shut behind her.

Stalking from one side of the room to the other, Rukia tried to squish down her feelings of hurt that Ichigo hadn't stayed with her, but she could understand as to why she didn't want to.

Sighing quietly, Rukia flopped back onto her futon and scowled at her vanity, uneasy about how jealous she was feeling about her red headed friend before it disappeared. Then again, she wasn't so much jealous of Ichigo, but rather of the attention she was bound to get. She wasn't to sure about why she was feeling so jealous about it, used to it from when Ichigo was a male and the youngest Shinigami to date, even though he was still half alive.

Sighing again, Rukia ran a hand through her hair as she scowled.

"But now, as a female she'll upstage me once again. And everyone will want to protect her just because she'll be more vulnerable then usual," Rukia snarled to herself, throwing her pillow at the mirror with a growl. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and smoothed down her hair, eyes dark. Well, if Ichigo wanted to be the center of attention, then so be it.

But that didn't mean she had to be happy about sharing her partners with _another_ person.

Staring at the wall, Hitsugaya barely twitched as the sun started to set over Soul Society. His mind was suck on what happened to Ichigo and the reactions to the substitute Shinigami turning into a woman. Most of them were unsurprising, but a few of them really did surprise him with their reactions.

His fukutaichos reaction was one that had surprised him in a way. Matsamoto had damn near squealed at the thought of a very female Ichigo staying with her. Though, he had no doubt that she would finally get her into bed, something she had been trying to do since Ichigo had stormed into Soul Society to save Rukia.

The near murderous look in Byakuyas eyes had been enough to make shivers dance up and down his back. But the subtle looks he had sent her was much more surprising. Everyone knew that he wasn't interested in women all that much now days, preferring his main lover with the occasional side lover. But he had eyed up Ichigo like every hot blooded male out there, she being oblivious to it.

Blinking, Hitsugaya crossed his legs and tapped his knee as he leant his head against one hand as his mind drifted to Rukia.

He doubted anyone had noticed the dark look that had passed over her face, but he had. And it made him worried about what was going on in her head.

That look hadn't been anger for her friends' plight but sheer jealously against someone.

Hitsugaya had very little doubt that it was directed towards the oblivious Ichigo. The dragon of his zanpacto growled and rumbled with his unease, the temperature dropping around him.

"Something is going on with that closet psycho," Hitsugaya told Hyourinmaru, eyes dark with his worry.

"There is. We'll watch for now," the dragon rumbled, getting a nod from his wielder.

"Yes, we will. Ichigo is in a vulnerable position at the moment, so she'll need help until she figures out how this effects her abilities," the ice taicho drawled slowly before standing up and ignoring his paperwork, leaving his office, mind to chaotic to be able to do anything properly.

Sending the last of her paperwork off with one of her assistants, Unohana stood up and walked over to her window, smoothing a hand over her braid, eyes dark with thought.

She was worried about the young Shinigami that was one of her most powerful fighters and what was going on with the young woman. To be changed into a gender that was not her own and not knowing if she would be, able to be turned back, it must have been eating at her.

Sighing once more, she looked towards the gates that had to the world of the living and watched Ikkaku say goodbye to a few of his friends before leaving. Unohana wondered what the reactions of Ichigo-chans friend and how they would feel about the fact that the war was on a kind of hiatus.

And not because they had stopped trying to attack and take over, but because Aizen hadn't done anything beyond kidnap Ichigo in the last 6 months; even then, he had let her go willingly when they had come for her, even though at the time, they had thought she had still been a male.

But Unohana knew that even if Ichigo had been a male, he still would have let her go. He had kidnapped her to tell her something to pass onto them, which she would do once everyone was together and had been told what had happened to Ichigo.

Turning away from her window as an assistant came in with a new pile of papers. Smiling and dismissing the man, she sat down to continue her work, a part of her mind still swirling with her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Pairings: Ichigo/Various, Various/Various

Word count: 1,004

Total Word Count: 12,368/20,000

AN: My fingers are numb. Hey! Look…some smut! Some. It's…very little. Enjoy…or something. *yawns*

**Edited:** August 29, 2012

* * *

Smirking and rolling his hips, Ikkaku purred lowly as his little lover tightened around his length and came with a rather lovely yelp for him. Thrusting a few more times in the pliant body, the bald male followed after with a husky growl, enjoying the shiver Keigo gave him.

"Perfect," Ikkaku hummed, slowly pulling out of the limp body under him before flopping onto his back, reaching over for the wet wash cloth that they had shoved to the side earlier. Cleaning the two of them up, he had to smile at the murmur that the move got him before tossing the cloth aside.

"Not that I'm unhappy about seeing you, but you look a bit twitchy and bright eyed. I couldn't ask about it when you got here last night because you pounced," Keigo said after a few moments, shifting to rest against Ikkaku's chest, eyes closing as he enjoyed the early morning afterglow of a rocking round of sex.

"Yeah, I'm here to get all of Ichigos friends and take them to Soul Society. A few things happened and Ichi could use some support," Ikkaku said, drawing his hand over his lovers' hip.

"To Ichigo-kun?" Kiego asked, raising an eyebrow, getting a nod. "Then we should get ready and make some calls, get everyone to meet at Orihime-chans," he chirped, sitting up and sliding out of bed.

Watching the younger male limp to the bathroom, Ikkaku briefly worried about Ichigos friends and what their reactions would end up being before following after. After a hot shower, another round where Keigo was fucked against the wall and a quick breakfast, the two lovers called of Ichigos friends, gathering them at Orihimes place.

A couple of hours later, he was leaning back on one hand, and eyeing the worried friends that sat before him, staring at him and Keigo, who was holding a stuffed backpack to his chest.

"So, Unohana-sotaicho gave all of you permission to come and stay in Soul Society for a few days, or until you want to come home, what ever you feel the urge to do," Ikkaku said, rubbing at his head and drawing Keigo's eyes to the movement, blushing as he remembered the way the man had looked between his legs last night.

"You said this was about, Ichigo-kun. What happened to him?" Orihime asked, her eyes wide and worried. Ikkaku looked over at her before twitching slightly, feeling that something was seriously off about her. Then again, he always thought that about her.

"Ichigo is fine, no worries. Everyone have their bags and stuff ready?" Ikkaku asked, easily changing the subject quickly. He didn't want to give anything away after all. It was Isshin and Ichigos job to tell them what had happened to Ichigo after all.

Getting nods and agreements, the bald Shinigami nodded back and stood before leading the group to Uraharas, using his underground area to open a gate to Soul Society. Once they had arrived, Ikkaku lead the group to the meeting room, finding Unohana, Isshin and Urahara waiting for them, the door closing behind them.

"Welcome, everyone," Unhohana greeted, waving a hand to the floor pillows that sat before a simple table. An extra tea cup sat on the table, a light pink half ring on the edge of it. "Please, sit. Kurosaki-kun went to gather more tea cups and some fresh tea for all of you. Ikkaku-san, you're free to go or stay if you please, though I'm sure Kurosaki-kun would enjoy your company."

"Thank you, Unohana-sama," Ikkaku hummed, taking a seat, his lover taking the seat to his left, bag being placed behind him.

"So, will someone tell us what is going on? I take it that Kurosaki has been rescued," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses as he glared at the people before them. The group looked to the door as it opened, Sado standing there with a tray of tea cups.

"The tea will be ready soon," he said in greeting, his low voice rolling through the room as he closed the door with one foot before putting the tray down and kneeling near the group on his own pillow.

"To answer your question, Ishida-san, yes Ichigo was saved after Unohana-sama approved a rescue party to Hueco Mundo," Isshin said, playing with his tea cup. "While there though, the Arrancar named Szayel Apparo Grantz decided that my child would make a good breeder."

"So he did what to Ichigo-kun?" Tatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow as she took the empty tea cup handed to her.

"First, you have to know a few things about how power is transferred and carried. While a child can gain power from the father, they absorb the power from their mother. So, if you wish to have a strong child you need a strong mother," Unohana told the group, getting confused looks from all of them before Keigo groaned quietly.

"Please tell me that the idiot didn't do what I'm thinking he did," he moaned, Ikkaku petting his head with a soft smile.

"I'm afraid so, Keigo-kun," Ichigo hummed as she walked into the room with a tray of tea, Ulquiorra walking in behind her, his gaze daring them to piss her off, or hurt her in anyway. "He got me when Ulquiorra-san went to gather me some tea and food. He decided I needed to be a girl. Urahara is going to figure out if he can change me back or not."

"Well, at least he didn't fuck with your looks," Keigo hummed with a smile, eyes trailing over her body, making her blush brilliantly. "Who got you to wear lip gloss and the eyeliner?'

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked as sat down.

"I have an older sister. I learned to look for it," Keigo replied, shrugging a bit.

"Rangiku-chan got me to do it. Now, we're just waiting for everyone to get here. I have things to tell you guys," the male turned female said, sitting down and serving everyone tea.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Many

Chapter: 10

Word count: 1,158

Total Word Count: 13,526

AN: And once more, I have another chapter that leaves you hanging for 2 weeks. 3 I cackle right now. *cackles*

**Edited: August 29, 2012**

* * *

An hour later, the people who needed to know what was going on and what had happened while Ichigo had been with Aizen had been gathered and were sitting around in the small, private meeting room.

Ichigo was shooting Orihime looks before turning back to her quiet conversation with Ulquiorra, who was watching everyone else very closely, not wanting anyone to upset his confused charge. He had a feeling that Ichigos balance wasn't the only thing that was off at the moment.

"So, are you goin' ta tell us what happened while you were with the traitor?" Kenpachi asked, raising an eyebrow as he relaxed against one wall.

"Yes, yes, Kenpachi-kun," Ichigo huffed, glaring at him slightly.

"I hope you know you're one of the few that can get away with adding that –kun to my name," Kenpachi growled, getting a smug smirk from the lean female.

"I know," she said happily. "Now, if you can keep all of your questions until the end of the story, I will tell you guys about my time at Los Noches and what happened while I was hanging out," she continued, looking at everyone before looking to her tea cup to help keep her focus on the story.

"Just start from the beginning, when you were kidnapped," Keigo suggested, smiling at his friend. The small, grateful one that he got from her did things to his libido that only Ikkaku had done. He was beyond happy that his lover had explained how things worked in Soul Society to him, especially about sex and sexual partners.

"Alright, so as you probably know, I was captured during a hollow patrol while I was on my own. Wait, where's Shinji and all of them?" Ichigo asked, frowning slightly as she looked around, blushing at having forgotten her friends.

"They took over the hollow hunting duties for a while since you're down for the count for a bit. Your dad said that he would record this," Ikkaku hummed, looking to Isshin who nodded and waved a hand towards the small camera that sat before him, facing Ichigo.

"That's good. Anyways, I was knocked out at the last fight I was and when I woke up, I was with Ulquiorra watching over me in a private room. When I was up, I was feed and changed into a rather nice outfit all things considered. In general, I was treated like an honored guest," Ichigo hummed, swirling around her tea in the cup.

"During the first week, I was the only one to watch over her. While I was, I found out a few things that I never knew about her, including her love of a good tea," Ulquiorra said from his place next to Ichigo who just nodded.

"He tried to keep me calm and for the most part, it actually worked. He got me books form the library since I didn't have Zangetsu with me and I had no urge to deal with any of the other Arrancars who seemed intent on killing me. It wasn't until Aizen started to hold near daily meetings with me that I learned what was going on," Ichigo said, sipping her tea with a slight smile on her lips. "The first few days he let me rant and complain at him, which was nice of him considering some of the things I called him. After that, we talked about things in a general way; school, family and friends, mostly without names of anyone who wasn't a part of the war or knew about it.

"Soon after that we actually started to speak of things that happened in both of our pasts and how we came to be the people we are now. No, I'm not gonna share what he told me during those conversations. Suffice to say it showed a part of Yamamoto that he tried to gloss over, but was never quite able to when he was the Sotachio," she said, narrowing her eyes at Hitsugaya who snapped his mouth closed at the look.

"Why won't you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, voice soft and curious, but something still set off alarms in her head, Shiro shifting in her mental mindscape.

"Because I made a promise to him and you know I don't break those, not when it comes to private things," Ichigo finally said. "Anyways, I also found out why he started the war. And really? It's not because he's a traitorous bastard that wants to kill all of you and take over Soul Society. Rather…he wants to restore the balance that the world once had. And I do mean the entire of Soul Society," she stated, eyes flashing a bit.

"The balance," Keigo muttered, looking to his lover who just shrugged.

"The balance is the ebb and flow of the World of the Souls. It's what gives us our powers and what gives a soul its chance at life," Hitsugaya said, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"Ichigo-chan, does Aizen believe that the balance is off?" Shunsui asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

"He does and if you really looked, you can all see it around us. The outer districts are desolate where they had once been ripe with life, as evidence by the trees that are still there, dead as they are. New souls and old souls once flowed back and forth between life and death easily, but now it takes them longer to move onto their next step of their lives. And, sorry to those who are a part of clans, but the clans were never to have such power over the Shinigami. We are here to help keep the balance, well, balanced," Ichigo stated quietly, letting her words sink in.

"So, all he wants to do is fix things for the souls that are suffering because of this imbalance?" Shunsui asked, getting a nod from Ichigo. Everyone was looking at her in varying degrees of surprise, shock and anger.

"And all the pain he has caused?" Hitsugaya asked, lips pursed.

"It was to get people to think about how things worked. Yamamoto took Kiras guilt at face value while taking Momo's side, even though she was, and still is, seriously mentally unstable. She's obsessed with Aizen and only rarely really cares about anyone but her _Aizen-sama_," Ichigo said, voice cool as she and Hitsugaya stared each other down. "I've done my own research. He had been able to get copies of every book in the archives and hidden away and let me have at them to research on my own, I'll have you know.

"You're right, I suppose. When did you get so damn smart?" the ice wielder grumbled, the group smiling as Ichigo burst into light laughter and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I just had a lot of time to think about things about the truth behind his words and the research that I was able to do," Ichigo hummed, smiling slightly.

"This is **wrong**!"


	12. Chapter 11

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: various

Chapter: 11

Word count: 1,037

Total Word Count: 14,563/45,000

AN: And we find out who the bitch was! Orihime. I don't think Rukia was ever here and the other females just wouldn't work. I promise you though that I have plans for our dear Orihime. This is a life experience for her though. She needs her world rocked.

I am sorry about it being late. I went to Phoenix on Thursday and went shopping on Friday so I'm in some pain at the moment. *hugs all*

Edited: August 31, 2012

* * *

Blinking, the group turned to the rather loud female who had said the words, finding Orihime sitting there, and blinked at the young girl who looked less then pleased at the moment due to the information.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, nearly snarling at the way Ichigo had a hurt, confused puppy look on her face. It reminded him to much of Yachiru when she got the occasional cold and made the need to protect rise in him. It was an odd feeling that made him shift, his reitsu writhing around him in a barely controlled manner.

"This is all wrong! Aizen can not possibly be good in any way or form! Ichigo should not be a girl, and by the looks of things, attracted to guys!" Orihime yelled. Ichigo found herself blinking several times at the very sudden stab of pain and confusion. "Ichigo is a guy. Not a girl, a female…whatever! He's supposed to be strong, the hero of us all, not listening to the one who tried to kill him and standing next to one of the people that have tried to kill him and others!"

Ulquiorra started to snarl softly, the others there surprised at the poison that laced every word that spilled from Orihimes mouth.

"Do you…really think that I asked to be turned into a female?" Ichigo asked softly, tea cup clenched in hands as she stared at her friend. "And do you really think I would listen to someone who tried to kill me if I didn't think I shouldn't? Hell, Byakuya tried to kill me when we first came here to save Rukia. Aizen just wanted me out of the way at the time," Ichigo said quietly, the people around her going stiff at the hurt that was evident in her voice. "As for me liking guys, I always have, but I was always pigeon holed by you as straight.

"And yeah, I noticed that you did tell Rukia that I was straight but not looking. It wasn't long after that before everyone heard about that little tidbit, including my sister. By the way, she was the one who told me how they found out and who it had originated from. The thing is, Orihime, as a guy, I can't get hard for a female, but for a guy? My fantasies revolved around messing around with another male," she said, voice growing hard.

"You can't get it up for a woman as a guy?" Ikkaku asked, sounding scandalized as Ichigo blushed and shrugged.

"I've tried. Often but it never really worked. Remember that I trained with Yourichi? She liked to get into the same bath as I was and I was more embarrassed then aroused, and she's gorgeous," Ichigo hummed.

"So, you can't get it up but you can appreciate beauty?" Yumichika purred, smirking at the young woman who shrugged and played with her tea cup.

"So, you're gay?" Keigo asked; his voice curious, most of the ones that were interested in her gazing at her with curious expressions. They all wanted that answer so they knew who had more of a chance with her.

"As a guy, yeah actually, but as a chick? I seem to be a bi-sexual. I found that I'm rather attracted to females, the same with males," Ichigo mused, tapping her bottom lip. "As to why I never dispelled the rumor? I never had time with the war and fights. Any free time I had was spent doing homework, spending time with family and healing, resting before the next fight and I just never had the time to fix that misconception until now."

"But…but I thought you would date me," Orihime gasped, watching Ichigos eyes darken as she shook her head.

"No. I care for you like I do Tatsuki, like a sister," she said softly, jerking in surprise at the dark look on Orihimes face.

"You're even more of a freak then I thought you could be! The inner hollow I could deal with. Hell, I liked the fact that you had so much power. But now that you're a girl, you're even more of a one!" the red head screeched before running off in a flurry of lashing power.

Ichigo was looking stricken by the angry words, her eyes wet. Ulquiorra reigned in the instinctual need to go after the bitch, instead turning to his charge and getting her to stand up and lead her out of the room as she looked up at him.

"Am I a freak for being what I am?" she asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Hardly, Ichigo-san," was the soft rumble before they left.

"Why is Kurosaki-san so easy to read right now?" Uryuu asked as Mizurio tried to get Tatsuki out of the shocked state she was in. Unohana just smiled softly at them.

"Her hormones are still off, making her even more vulnerable then she usually seems. She'll balance out again, but she'll still be softer in the day to day things. I have a feeling a few blocks will come down to. Treat her gently," the gentle woman said, getting nods from everyone in agreement.

Smirking to herself, she smoothed the letter closed and slipped it into an envelope. Sealing it with a bit of wax and a new wax stamp, one she had created herself, she stood up and sent the letter off with a hell butterfly. She could feel her smile shift into a smirk.

Closing the door that led to her personal garden, she scowled at a picture, reaching out and shoving it so that it was face down. She knew that Ichigo was probably with her friends, more then likely thinking about who she could fuck in her new form, who she could fuck around with.

Snorting, she ran her fingers through her hair and shook it out before smirking.

She would soon show everyone just who Ichigo was and who Aizen was, the two timing son of a bitch.

Oh yes, she would show them all just who they were but first she needed to get some help. She just hoped that they would listen to her plea and agree to the perks of working with her.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 12

Characters: Many

Word count: 1,230

Total Word Count: 15,793/45,000

AN: A warning: **I am sorry to say but for the month of November there will only be 2 posts from me. Finding a Bit of Trust will be posted on December 11****th**** and A Shifting of Life will be on December 25****th****. Why? Because I will be busy working on my National Novel Writing Month novel and won't have as much time to work on my main stories.**

**On December 2ned, the normal posting schedule will resume.**

**Thanks.**

**Faery**

**Edited: ** August 31, 2012

* * *

Moaning as she sank into the water of the hot spring, Ichigo hummed lowly as the water did its job, soothing her muscles and healing her bruises. Yourichi had come and gone for the day, taking Rangiku and Ise with her, saying something about plotting something for Ichigo, which she had gotten used to in the last couple of weeks.

Urahara had finally found out which chromosomes that had been targeted and was trying hard to figure out the formula, Ulquiorra helping on occasion to decode the notes. Ichigo had been training until she dropped, learned even more about a females body by talking with Rangiku and Ise and then getting drunk afterwards, trying to forget about the conversation.

That night, she had discovered that having sex while drunk was an interesting experience, especially when your partner was one Rangiku Matsamoto.

Sighing and sinking further into the water, Ichigo splashed it a bit before wincing at a cramp that shot through her groin. Another surprise that had popped up was a menstrual cycle that she had to work through during her training; a cramp would take her down faster then a sword through her gut apparently.

"Damn pink haired bastard had to do this to me," Ichigo muttered unhappily. Her first week had been all about learning to balance, ending up on her ass more often then not. After she had gotten her balance back, they had moved onto sword play and balancing with Zangestu once more. She was getting better and was learning kido along side everything else, leaving her busy.

Blinking as Ulquiorra slipped into the water across from her, Ichigo blushed and smiled at the Arrancar, glad for the towels covering them.

"Is Urahara driving you nuts?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes. How do you deal with him?" the pale Espada asked, gazing at his charge. Most of her body was covered in water and her towel, but her shoulders and the barest hint of the swell of her breasts were visible. He had found it hard to stop himself from pouncing her, or just holding her close and burying his face into her neck, or even better, her cleavage.

"I deal with him because I have to and I respect him," Ichigo replied before wincing as another cramp jabbed through her. Ulquiorra moved so that he was sitting behind her, making her blush as he wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing where the cramps were. Sighing, she relaxed under the gentle touches, eyes closing as the cramps finally let go. "Thanks," she hummed, resting against the Espada when he lent back to rest on the ledge that surrounded the hot springs.

"I spoke to Unohana-san about how to relieve your cramps and she suggested a gentle application of warmed reitsu to the area. Called it better then a hot water bottle," Ulquiorra hummed, making Ichigo smirk.

"I'm a bad influence on you, Ulquiorra. You're talking more," she teased, feeling him snort as he buried his nose into her hair. His fingers settled into small circles that were warmer then her skin, making her relax even more. Sighing yet again, Ichigo let the warm water and gentle fingers sooth her into melting, not noticing how her towel was slipping dangerously low, giving her pale companion a slight show. Humming as she felt cool lips smile against her neck, she opened her eyes and looked down before readjusting her towel.

"We should head back to Rangiku's place. It is my turn to make dessert and Yuzu sent me a recipe for these amazing single serve chocolate cakes," Ichigo hummed, pulling away from the Arrancar, much to Ulquiorras displeasure.

"Yes, we should," Ulquiorra mused, watching as Ichigo stepped out of the hot spring and behind a boulder. Following her example, the Quatra Espada moved behind another boulder that had his things, drying and dressing quickly as Ichigo muttered about sports bras and other underwear.

"You need to train, so no complaining," came the sung line, the two looking around their boulders. They found Yourichi standing there, looking smug about something or another. Soi-Fon was standing next to her, looking none to pleased about being there.

"Yourichi-san," Ulquiorra greeted before continuing to dress. Ichigo stepped out from behind her boulder, messing with her sleeveless, high neck shirt, wearing a pair of jeans that looked like they had gone against a pair of scissors and lost.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked, brushing her hand through wet hair as she gazed at the other woman.

"I needed to show Soi-Fon just where the training grounds that we use are. She's going to help me create more complicated maneuvers since you seem to be learning faster then we planned on," Yourichi replied.

"Not my fault. I don't have much else to do beyond practice my maneuvers, train, do homework, cook and be a human pincushion for Urahara. Everyone is busy with the new shinigami that are being placed, so it's not like I'm real popular at the moment," Ichigo snorted. Ulquiorra came up behind her and placed his hand on her lower back, getting a smile from her, Soi-Fons eyes narrowing. Yourichi smirked and poked her in the side before turning back to Ichigo.

"That reminds me. Rangiku-chan wants you to head over the 11th for something, like meeting with a kimono trailor," the cal like woman purred, smirking at the wide eyed look on Ichigos face. "Don't tell me you forgot about the spring festival next week, Ichi."

"No, I didn't. I just didn't think that any of you would want me there," Ichigo stated, shifting on her feet.

"Oh, Ichigo, of course we do," Yourichi said, walking over to her and smoothed her hair down. "Didn't Rukia tell you that Byakuya wanted escort you there?" she asked, getting a head shake. "Well he does. How about you swing by the 6th and talk with him before hitting the house and the 11th afterwards?"

"Yeah. At this time, I do suggest you keep the midget away from me though," Ichigo sighed, shaking her head before kissing Yourichi on the cheek and bowing to Soi-Fon before bouncing off, Ulquiorra following after her after a quick bow to the two women.

"I am so not going to tell her that she had disappointed little Hanatoru by not responding to his last invitation last year, especially since I have a feeling that Rukia hadn't told her about it then either," Youichi drawled, shaking her head as her companion gave her a questioning look.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as they started to survey the training grounds.

"Do you really want to see Ichigo go on a PMS trip on Rukia? I shudder to think about the destruction and the following sulking. We'd end up having to head to the human world and buying a stores supply of sweet and salty snacks and chocolate," she snorted, shaking her head as Soi-Fon shuddered. As sweet and calm Ichigo was at the moment, she was still very much Ichigo and still was easily hurt and would fight with Ichigo and still was easily hurt and would fight with Rukia, physically or verbally. It would not be a pretty sight in any way.

"Right," she agreed, shaking her head and pointing to a few areas that they could do things to for Ichigos training.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 13

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, others

Word count: 1,232

Total Word Count: 17,025/46,000

AN: Please remember that I will be going back to my normal posting schedule on December 3ed. :D Thank you for being so patient.

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

Hopping off of the railing, her constant shadow right behind her, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair as she gazed at the door that lead to Byakuyas office. Sighing, she groaned as a cramp forced her to lean against the railing and rub at the spot, waiting for it to let go. Finally it did, she stood straight once more under Ulquiorra's watchful eyes, the Espada ready to reach for her and help..

"Come on, I want to get this over with," Ichigo finally said, getting a nod. Knocking on the door, they waited until Byakuya called for them to enter his office. Sliding open the door, Ichigo looked around, an eyebrow raising upwards at the fact that Renji wasn't there at the moment. "Where's Renji?" she asked, curious.

"He went to do his rounds. How can I help you, Ichigo-chan?" Byakuya asked, placing his brush to the side as he looked up, curiosity lurking in his dark eyes.

"I just found out that Rukia didn't tell me that you were interested in taking me to the spring festival. For that matter, Rukia never told me about any invitation and I have a feeling she's been fucking me over with invites from day one," Ichigo replied, flopping down onto the floor pillow before Byakuyas desk.

"How did you learn of my invitation then?" the dark haired noble asked, an eyebrow cocking. His mind was already whirling with the possibilities of why Rukia would keep all of Ichigos invitations and then lie about it.

"Yourichi-chan and Soi-Fon-san told me about it. I have a feeling that they didn't tell me all of it," Ichigo stated, smiling at the questioning look she was getting. "I may be dense but I still pick up on things," she huffed.

"So we are learning," Byakuya hummed, smiling lightly at her. "If you're here to talk to me about my invitation, are you going to reject my offer or accept it?" he asked with a curious tone of voice. Ichigo hummed lightly as she leant back on her hand and smiled as Ulquiorra ran his fingers through her hair.

"I came to accept it actually. If I had known about it, I would have told you yes earlier," she told the older shinigmai, eyes darkening in thought. "But really? What does Rukia gain from not telling me about those invites? I mean…I would understand if Orihime did it, what with her crush on me and all that. But really? Rukia, as far as I know, has no reason as to why she's doing this shit," Ichigo mused.

Byakuya couldn't figure out what was going on in his sisters' head either. The revelation that she was hiding invites from those who sent them to Ichigo answered quite a few questions as to why he never came to the events, but made others crop up for him.

"For now, how about I pick you about two in the afternoon and we can join the others for an early dinner?" Byakuya suggested, getting a slightly shy smile from the red head across from him.

"That sounds fine to me. I need to head home though. I have to change and then go to the 11th division, otherwise I would stick around and talk with you, find out exactly what Rukia has been hiding from me," Ichigo replied, standing up and smoothing down her pants. Byakuya smiled slightly and nodded, standing up with her. Taking her hand, he walked her and her companion to the door, enjoying the gentle blush that barely danced on Ichigos cheeks.

"Feel free to come around for tea when you're able to. You and Ulquiorra-san both," Byakuya offered, getting nods from them before the pair headed for Rangiku's home, leaving the taicho to his thoughts.

Cleaning his ink holder and brush, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the thought of Rukia so selfishly holding back information from not only Ichigo but also the rest of her friends and those who worked with the young shinigami. As Ichigo had thought, Rukia didn't have a reason as to why she would do such a thing.

So why had she done it?

It just did not make any type of sense to him. It seemed that he would have to have her carefully watched. He had no doubt that his lover and his friends would be willing to help keep an eye on her once the new information of her folly came out. But first he had to send a butterfly to his personal tailor.

He needed a new kimono for his date after all. There was no way his older one would work.

Arriving at the house and opening the door for the two of them, Ichigo sighed and removed her shoes, her mind filled with thoughts of what they had found out. Ulquiorra hadn't stopped the low, nearly sub-vocal growl that had started once her suspicions hand been confirmed. Turning to the large male, she smiled and patted his arm before heading for the bathroom that she had found out about.

The springs worked well for when they had the time to indulge, but for a quick clean up, a shower worked better.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll head off to the 11th. Sound good?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod as the Espada headed for the kitchen, no doubt going to eat something or check for notes.

Gathering a fresh pair of pants, a shirt and fresh undergarments, Ichigo found herself blushing very lightly at the fact that her bra and panty collection had grown once more.

She would have to get her sisters to stop buying things for her.

Closing the door behind her, Ichigo sighed lowly and shook her head as she put her things aside. Stepping out of her clothes, the male turned female gazed at her body in the mirror, taking in the changes that had happened once more.

Really, she had no idea what got Rangiku all hot and wet for her. Humming, Ichigo turned on the water and stepped under it, moaning happily at the warm spray that slid over her skin.

One thing she had always enjoyed, as a male or as a female was a good shower, but they didn't always have time for her to spoil herself. Cleaning off the grime of her training, the red head was soon drying off and getting dressed, muttering at the bright blue bra and nearly growling by the time she was completely dressed and ready to leave for the 11th.

"Ulquiorra, I'm done. Did you want to take a shower?" Ichigo asked as she walked out, getting her jeans to sit right on he hips, smoothing down her sweater. Ulquiorra stepped out of the kitchen, already out of his sparring outfit, wearing something that reminded her of his outfit from Hueco Mundo.

"I will be fine until we come back," the Espada replied, getting a nod as Ichigo slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed their copy of the keys.

"Alright," she hummed, smiling at the other and shoving said keys into her pocket.

"Here." Ulquiorra stopped her from leaving and handed over a chocolate bar that she knew had been in the freezer. Taking it, she smiled sweetly and tore open the package as they left, bounding over the roofs and railings towards the 11th.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 14

Word count: 808

Total Word Count: 17,113/46,000

AN: Just a kind of filler for the moment. Enjoy it. :3 Next one is more of a… smutty bit between our dear Ichi and Kenpachi.

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

Arriving at the 11th division, Ichigo and Ulquiorra found themselves being lead to one of the meeting rooms, greeting some of the few females of the 11th that were waiting for them there. Arin had dark eyes and was a plain looking woman but she also was the youngest in looks. She was still one of the strongest women in the division and head of the teaching part of the 11th.

Her fellow women were Riven, a blue haired, short woman who worked in the kitchen as the head cook, Mari, a dark haired one who taught the basics of sword play and worked under Arin, and a blue eyed, blue haired prep cook named Rinini.

Yumichika was also there, surrounded by piles of fabric samples, along with Kira, who was happily smiling before looking over said fabric samples with the beauty obsessed male.

"So, what's crackin'?" Mari greeted, drawing out a smile from Ichigo and a nod from Ulquiorra as they took a seat at the low table, the Espada drawing a pile of fabric towards himself.

"Nothing much. Just found out about a few things about Rukia and had a talk with Byakuya earlier," Ichigo hummed as she finished her chocolate with a few licks of her fingers. Everyone looked rather interested in the information that the tone promised to be fun from the way she said it.

"Oh? Do share with us," Arin purred, putting aside the swatch of fabric in her hands. Ulquiorra smirked, another sub vocal growl escaping but still enjoying the way Ichigo was playing around with another person once more.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear about Rukias little fuck up," Ichigo cooed, effectively capturing every ones attention perfectly.

"I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but do share this tidbit," Kira said, still fingering a piece of dark gold fabric as he smirked at the red head. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and crossed her legs on the pillow.

"I like that color. Yuzu had said that I look good in that shade by the way," was Ichigos reply as he accepted a cup of tea from Rinini, pointing to the piece of fabric in Kiras hands. "Anyways, Rukia had seemingly forgotten to tell me about Byakuya-sans offer to escort me to the festival. If it wasn't for Yourichi-chan and Soi-Fon-san, coming around I wouldn't even be here with plans for lunch with Byakuya-san and a few friends before the festival," she continued, eyes sparkling as the five around her all sported looks of varying degrees of anger.

"So you're tellin' us that the little prissy one didn't tell you about your invite?" Rinini asked, her voice a slow drawl.

"Along with several other invitations, but yes," Ulquiorra replied, drawing every ones eyes to him as he fingered a patch of white fabric. Ichigo snorted and started to go through the fabrics with her companion, the others sharing a promising look between them before turning back to the fabric. The prissy bitch would be watched for the moment before they did anything about her.

"So, tell me, Kira-kun, who are ya meetin' up with at the festival?" Rinini asked, changing the subject. The blond fukutaicho shrugged with a small smile on his lips as he placed a swatch of fabric to the side to look at later.

"I'm going to lunch with Renji, Shuuhei, Byakuya-san and now Ichigo-san before meeting up with Shunsui-san and Jyuushiro-san for the actual party. We're going to head to see the drummers before exploring," Kira hummed with a light smile dancing on his lips.

"I forgot you're near exclusive with those two now a days," Arin teased, getting a blush and a snort.

"I play with others, but those two keep me well pleased so it's not often I actually want to play with another person," Kira said, waving a bit of fabric around.

"I forgot that you were with Shunsui-san and Jyuushiro-san, since you so rarely hang out with them in public," Ichigo imputed, squinting at a length of fabric. Looking up at the sudden silence, she snorted. "What? I can notice things about people and couples to. It's not that surprising. So, who is paying for this? Cause I better not get a bill for it," she warned, Yumichika smiling and patting her arm.

"Kenpachi said that we have the money to spoil you with a couple of kimonos," the pretty male assured their red headed companion.

"Kenapchi…actually approved of this?" Ichigo asked slowly, getting nods from the five before her. Turning to Ulquiorra, she said, "I think I need more chocolate to process this properly."

"I don't have any more on me," was the drawled reply, making her pout unhappily at the news.

"Damn," she muttered, making the other women laugh and tease her about her chocolate addiction.


	16. Chapter 15

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach  
Characters: Ichigo, Kenpachi, Kira, Yumichika, OCs, Ulquiorra

Chapter: 15

Word count: 1,261

Total Word Count: 18,374/46,000

AN: Just some filler! That's all. Enjoy and all that. ;3

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

"So, you do know that women are multi-orgasmic right, Ulquiorra-san?" Arin suddenly asked after a while of the group talking about fabrics and cuts.

Ichigo promptly went red and groaned lowly, hiding behind her hands. Granted, she knew from her experiences that women were able to have multiple orgasms, but that didn't mean that she wanted to talk about that very fact.

"I have heard about that fact," Ulquiorra replied smoothly. "I have in fact tested it. I have slept with men along with women after all," he continued, unfazed by the curious looks on the four women's faces, Yumichika and Kira trying to ignore the current conversation. They didn't need to think about sex with Ichigo, or any of the other women, in the same room.

Or Ulquiorra for that matter.

After all, despite the cool attitude to every one from the Arrancar, he was still quite sexually attractive.

"While you discuss the abilities of the female form, I'm going to take these numbers over to Kenpachi and set up a time to eat dinner with him since I promised to do so since I can't spar with him at the moment," Ichigo huffed, gathering her papers and walking out of the conference room. Ulquiorra opted to stay behind and discuss the security of the festival.

Stopping at the female guest bathrooms, Ichigo soon found herself at Kenpachis door, knocking on it before opening it up and finding Kenpachi sitting behind his desk, apparently on some paperwork, Yachiru not in the office.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted as she closed the door behind her. "You, Kenpachi, have some perverted females working for you," she complained, getting a snort from the large man.

"They have to be tough and slightly perverted to last here, Ichigo," Kenpachi rumbled, running his eyes over her sleek form. A subtle shift in her scent told him that he probably didn't want to know the cause of her wince, but he did open a drawer and draw out a bar of bittersweet chocolate that his fruity fifth seat made him keep for the women of the 11th. It seemed that it was the right thing to do since Ichigo smiled as she took the bar.

"So, I have the numbers for the kimono for me. Which by the way, I will have to thank you for it," Ichigo hummed, breaking off a bit of chocolate and delicately biting down on it. Licking her lips, she shuffled the papers around before handing them over. "The under fabric is actually what's going to be the most, seeing as it's a color that is a bitch to make apparently. The outer kimono and obi actually cost less combined then the under kimono," she stated, occasionally taking a bite of chocolate, handing over the papers with her neat scrawl on it.

"So, how much will it cost me?" Kenpachi grunted, trying to ignore the way Ichigo was enjoying her chocolate. Looking at the papers, an eyebrow headed for his hair line at the number that met him.

"We're saving about 62,946 by having Mari sewing and doing the details on the actual kimono," Ichigo said, smirking at him. "Mind you, you're gonna have several men free to put to work for the rest of the week, but that's money in the pocket, especially since she's only taking her usual pay for this."

"So, she is, and the men can clean everything for the festival anyways," Kenpachi replied, looking up at Ichigo. "So it should cost around 27,000 yen, give or take a hundred yen?"

"As long as nothing goes wrong, yeah," was the reply as Ichigo turned back to her chocolate. The scarred taicho shook his head and returned to the paperwork, making sure that Rinini had filled it out properly. Signing off on it, he noticed that Ichigo had finished her chocolate and was looking happy once more.

"Now, about the way to thank you," she hummed, standing up and walking over to the large man, watching the way his eyes sharpened as she walked. Straddling Kenpachi's lap, she blushed ever so lightly at her rather bold actions. As it was, she had entertained thoughts of the taicho of the 11th division, but to actually go through with it?

Kenpachi was looking like he was quiet happy about what she was doing by the way he was leering at her.

"And what were ya thinkin' about doing?" Kenpachi rumbled, hands resting on curvy hips, thumbs rubbing at the top of the curve.

"Well, as much as we may want more, there's not a whole lot I can do at the moment. So, would a kiss do for now?" Ichigo asked, her own hands resting on Kenpachis shoulders as she shifted, getting comfortable. The large man eyed his smaller companion before leering at her and moving his hands, he groped the firm ass that taunted him.

"I can do that," he growled, getting a low laugh from her and a slight wiggle of her hips.

"Feel proud. Outside of you, I've only really kissed one other person," she hummed, leaning forward to brush her lips over the thin ones of Kenpachi.

"I'm feeling very special," Kenpachi rumbled, rather liking the softness of Ichigos lips so very close to his own, teasing him. He liked rough and fast sex, the kind where you ended up dirty and panting, but on occasion, he rather enjoyed the softness that came with inexperience or just plain shyness when it came to sexual things.

"You should be," Ichigo hummed, drawing Kenpachi out of his thoughts. Smirking, the large man squeezed the ass under his hands, loving the squeak he got.

"Are you gonna tease me all day long or are ya gonna actually kiss me?" Kenpachi drawled, getting a low laugh once more before Ichigo slanted lush lips over his. The man growled lowly and easily deepened the kiss, tongue sliding over Ichigos bottom lip.

Moaning, the sweet female let her mouth open, the scarred taicho sliding his own tongue into her mouth, teasing Ichigos into playing with him. Ichigo mewled and pressed close, finding the hard chest pressing against her own, breasts rubbing before she was held close. Moaning, the red head wrapped her arms around Kenpachi's neck, feeling desire curl through her body, rubbing against the giant man, feeling his growl through her body.

Pulling away from the kiss, she licked her lips, Kenpachi smiling smugly at the flush they had, along with the one that was spread across her cheeks. Reaching up, he stroked a thumb gently over the sweet redness, smiling when she leant into the touch. He was enjoying the softness of her body and the way she was pressed against him oh so nicely.

"Your guard dog is coming," Kenpachi rumbled, hand running up and down Ichigos back as she hummed quietly and nodded.

"I should get ready to head home. I'll see you later," she said, sliding out of his lap with a smile. Pressing one last kiss to his lips, she stood, still feeling desire curl through her body. Walking to the door, she was hardly surprised to find Ulquiorra standing there with his hand raised to knock. Blushing at the knowing look in dark green eyes, Ichigo dragged the pale male off with one last wave to Kenpachi.

Once he felt that the two had disappeared from the 11th, he blew out a breath and dropped back onto the floor, feeling his dick throb. Who knew that a female Ichigo was enough for his libido to take charge?


	17. Chapter 16

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 16

Word count: 968

Total Word Count: 20,118/60,000

AN: A quick recap of what is going on and what is happening. Next set of chapters will be the festival! I hope you guys enjoy. And for those on , can you be so kind as to go and vote on my poll please? Thank you.

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

Watching the blushing Ichigo walk into her bedroom, Ulquiorra settled down into a chair, eyes bored as he waited for her to come out. He was silently wondering just why he was feeling so possessive of the young woman. Before, even as a male, he had wanted to sleep with Ichigo, but now as a female, he felt even more possessive of her, making him worry about his mental capabilities.

Shaking his head, Ulquiorra moaned lowly and rubbed his at his nose with a sigh following his moan. He was worried about what he was going to do about the feelings that were growing for the young woman who had been through so very much already.

Doing something he rarely indulged in, he rubbed his face with his hands as the sound of running water reached his ears. Shaking his head once more, he stood up and moved to the desk. He had to send a letter to Aizen-sama, telling him just what was going on.

He had no doubt that Aizen would be upset at some of the news that was to send him.

_Aizen-sama,_

_I bring news of Ichigo-san and how she is fairing._

_I have adapted rather well to working with the Shinigami, finding that many remind me of the other Arrancar that are under your command. It makes me wonder just how the now dead, former Sotaicho was able to keep his many sins hidden for so very long with so many willing to question and prod._

_Since our arrival to Soul Society, we have been very busy, nearly to the point where we rarely see the house that we are staying at._

_To start, nearly four hours after we arrived, the current Sotaicho, one Unohana, called together every friend of Ichigos and gave them the news of Ichigos gender shift. They seemed to take it rather well, others more so then what was proper for the moment. Once we had gotten the Shinigami updated on Ichigos status, Rangiku Matsamoto, fukutaicho of the 10th division, opened her home to us to stay. _

_During the next few hours, her father, Isshin-san, and her teacher, Urahara-san, had arrived and were told the circumstances of what had led her to her change. I do suggest you either hide Szayel if Isshin comes looking for him, otherwise I fear you may lose an Espada._

_Urahara-san has been working on a cure ever since arriving, opening one of his personal labs back up, much to the 12th divisions taichos unhappiness. I have taken to keeping a way eye on the man due to his rather intense interest in Ichigo. She seems to enjoy sneering at him now whenever possible._

_To continue, the next day we were able to gather and tell her human friends._

_Unfortunately, not everyone was happy or accepting of the changes. _

_One Orihime Inoue, one of Ichigo-sans supposed friends, was extremely unhappy about the changes. Words were exchanged and she quickly left the Soul Society. The rest of Ichigos human friends were understanding though, which helped to sooth Ichigo-san._

_Sado-san and I have come to an understanding concerning her safety before he had to leave._

Pausing in his writing, Ulquiorra tapped the pen on the desk top as he gathered his scattering thoughts once more, the shower turning off behind him.

_During the last two weeks, Ichigo-san has shown just how adaptable she is, training herself to fight as a female. She grows in leaps and bounds, learning more and more everyday that she practices, including the ability to control her massive amount of reitsu._

_There has been some new developments in the last few hours, making me worry about what is about to come and what is brewing beneath the surface._

_One Rukia Kukichi, younger sibling of Byakuya Kukichi, has been hiding information from Ichigo-san and spreading rumors about her. Originally, I thought it had only been Orihime that was spreading such rumors, but we have since found out that it was also Rukia._

_I find myself adding people to my list of those who much be watched, and watched closely, every day that I am here. And it worries me._

Sighing and finishing his letter, he dropped the pen down onto the desk before carefully folding the letter. Sliding it into an envelope, he dropped it into a box, one that had been set up the day after he had arrived, watching it dissolve, disappearing to Aizen in Hueco Mundo. Looking up, he felt a bit of surprise curl through him as he spotted Ichigo, the young woman wearing a simple pair of pants and a giant shirt that she had admitted to stealing from her father.

"Done with your letter?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the Espada.

"Yes, I am. Are you done with your shower?" he asked, getting a nod and a slight smile from her. "I have told Aizen-sama what is going on here and hope to hear back from him in the next few days."

"That's good. I'll write a letter and fill in the times when you're not around me," Ichigo hummed, eyeing the desk with a thoughtful expression.

"You do not need to if you do not wish to," Ulquiorra stated, moving towards the hall, intent on his own shower. "I am to take a shower."

"I'll make something to eat," Ichigo stated, looking away from the desk, a slight smirk twitching on her lips, as the older male nodded and walked into their shared room, gathering clothes and then into the bedroom. Listening to the sounds of water rushing, Ichigo set about cooking for the two of them, deciding to add in for a third person.

She had no doubt that Rangiku would arrive home soon and with a need for something other then sweet foods.


	18. Chapter 17

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 17

Word count: 1,288

Total Word Count: 21,406/60,000  
Arc: Festival

Characters: Many

AN: A bit late due to some trouble yesterday. I hope you guys enjoy the story and the such. :D

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, Ichigo twitched her nose at the kimono that she was clad in, smoothing her hands down the front of it and checking the obi one last time. The group from the 11th had finally decided on a black fabric that had been dyed. The design were light rose pink ribbons that ran around her legs and up her hips and chest, blooming white flowers over that. A single red blooming flower sat right over her knee, making her smile at the sight.

She had played with a piece of fabric with a flower that looked so much like that one.

The actual obi was a pale gold with smaller flowers on it, the under length the same soft rose pink color as the ribbons of color. A single red line split the obi in the middle and made her sigh softly as she smoothed the long arm pieces down once more.

Rangiku giggled and bounced in her own dark blue kimono, the bright gold flowers flashing in the low light.

"Oh, Ichi-chan, you're so pretty!" Rangiku cooed happily, eyes dancing as Ichigo blushed and looked down. "Sit down and let me fix your hair. I'm rather surprised that it's grown out so much in the last couple of weeks," she said, waving a hand to Ichigos chair. Sitting down, the young red head sighed and shook her head.

"My hair always grew pretty fast. Yuzu used to trim it back every couple of weeks," she admitted, shrugging as Rangiku worked on brushing out her hair with a comb, working out all the tangles and getting it to lay flat, the strands curling lightly around Ichigos face and neck. Smiling, the older woman snorted and used a simple band of black with a small black rose sitting on it to hold the strands in place.

"Well, it looks good on you. Aren't you glad that your Aunt Flow left the building?" Rangiku teased, getting a low powered glare from the young woman.

"I'm not planning on getting laid if that's what you mean," Ichigo sniffed, causing Rangiku to laugh and shake her head.

"No, I figure Byakuya-san is too much of a gentleman to pounce you and make you scream loud and long," she purred, raking her eyes over the lean body, watching as Ichigo blushed at the words.

"Shut up, Rangiku-chan," Ichigo huffed, pouting at her friend before rolling her eyes. Looking in the mirror, she jumped a bit at the loud knock from the front door, eyes widening as she turned back to Rangiku. "He's here...I...I don't..." she stuttered, Rangiku rolling her eyes and smiling softly at the younger female.

"Stay put and let me grab him so you don't have to worry about coming out until you got your nerves under control," she soothed, getting a nod before she left the bedroom, leaving Ichigo to get her butterflies under control. Taking slow deep breaths, Ichigo listened as Rangiku opened the front door, greeting Byakuya. "Hello, Kukichi-taicho. Here to pick up Ichigo for lunch right?" she asked, stepping aside to let in the taicho. The man was wearing a simple gray kimono, looking very pleased with himself.

"Yes, I am, Matsamoto-fukutaicho. And please, drop the taicho title while we're off for the day," he hummed, getting a bright smile and a nod from her.

"Only as long as you call me Rangiku and drop the fukutaicho title. Ichigo-chan will be out in a few moments if you don't mind waiting," she chirped, getting a nod. "Let me go see if she's ready to head out with you or not," she continued, closing the door behind her and walking towards Ichigos bedroom, hair swinging. Ichigo looked up and smiled sheepishly at her friend and sometimes lover as she tucked away her fan and small purse.

"He's waiting huh?' she asked, not surprised when she nodded with a soft smile on her lips.

"Yep. Come on, Ichi-chan, you look great. Go out there and have a great time with your really hot, really powerful, really rich date and then come back and tell me all about your date with him," Rangiku said, gently leading Ichigo out of the bedroom with a soft smile on her lips. Ichigo just huffed and shook her head, letting her fellow red head lead her out of the room. "Now, I want you to enjoy your night. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You do a lot, Rangiku-san. That leaves very little for Ichigo-san to not do," Byakuya drawled from his place, smiling at the flushed and flustered Ichigo who returned the smile. "You look lovely, Ichigo-san," he greeted, taking her hand in his own and kissing the back of it lightly, causing her blush to darken just a bit.

"Thank you, Byakuya-san. Can we please drop the san from my name?" she asked, Byakuya nodding his head in agreement as he tucked her hand in the crook of her arm. "So, who are we meeting for lunch?"

"Renji-kun, Shuuhei-san, a few others," Byakuya responded as he lead her out of the house with a nod to Rangiku. She giggled and waved before closing the door, knowing that Ulquiorra would meet the two at the restaurant after the last minute fitting of his own kimono.

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo hummed, smiling softly, the two stopping before an open topped carriage, making her blink at the sight. "Byakuya-san?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"It's far easier to ride in a carriage then it is to walk to the festival. We'll also be giving a ride to Yumichika, Ikkaku and more then likely, Rangiku and Renji after lunch if she is there," Byakuya explained, opening the small door to get into the carriage. Helping her up into said carriage, he stepped in and nodded at the man who was steering it and the horses, the carriage jerking before smoothing out as they headed towards the restaurant. Ichigo smiled as she watched everything pass them by, eyes wide with delight.

She was able to forget, just for a little bit, that she wasn't supposed to be a she, that she wasn't retraining herself to keep her balance and that she wasn't trying to plan on how to strangle a certain pink haired Arrancar the next time she saw him. Finally they stopped before a small restaurant, the dark wood front making Ichigo hum happily as she stared at it with wide eyes. Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Momo, Kira, and Kenpachi were standing there, Yachiru near by at a small stall buying something in an adorable bright pink kimono. The rest wore kimonos that ranged in colors from green to lighter reds.

"Hey, gorgeous," Renji greeted, getting a sweet smile as he helped her down from the carriage and down onto the ground, Byakuya following after and sharing a smile with his lover, Ichigo smirking.

"Go ahead and kiss the poor boy. He looks like he's dying again," she drawled, brushing a hand down her kimono. The two stared at her with wide eyes, tilting their heads. "Again, I'm observant about some things."

Smirking and shaking his head, Byakuya reached out and drew Renji into a quick, deep kiss, Ichigo watching and biting her thumb nail as she felt the by then familiar curl of heat of lust. "Yummy. Come on you two, I would like to eat," she chirped as the two continued kissing, drawing them apart with a smile.

Smiling, the two pulled away and wrapped their arms around her waist, leading her into the restaurant. It looked as if she had two dates instead of just one, and that was perfectly fine with her.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 18

Arc: Festival

Word count: 1,500

Total Word Count: 22,906/60,000

AN: My dear readers, I have to say that it is amazingly fun to write my stories and hear what you think about it. It's all so lovely.

No, I'm not here to tell you that I'm stopping my writing, but to tell you just where I am on my three current stories.

A Shifting of Life:

-Total Chapters Written: 28

-Total Scenes to Write: 21 (give or take 3 or 4)

Finding a Bit of Trust:

-Total Chapters Written: 32

-Total Scenes to Write: 6

The Truth Behind His Life:

-Total Chapters Written: 11

-Scenes planned to Write: 6

Wow, so very close to the end of Finding a Bit of Trust. Wow. Once I finish it, I will continue my posting schedule up until the last chapter is up. After that, I will focus on The Truth Behind His Life and A Shifting of Life. When one of those two are done, Like a Bullet, a Bleach Fiction, will be posted.

Why am I doing this? It's so I can write, type and edit future stories, which are many.

For now, enjoy the update!

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

Sitting between Renji and Byakuya, Ichigo gazed at the menu before her and frowned lightly before flipping it open and blinking at the prices. "You have got to be joking me," she breathed as her eyes widened in surprise at just how much it was to eat there. "484 yen for a single pot of tea?" he asked, looking up at his date. "I…don't think I've ever spent so much on tea…"

"Calm down and stop looking at prices. I'm paying for your lunch so you have no worries," Byakuya stated, smiling softly down at the shocked female. "I am a noble and a taicho, I have the money," he promised, getting a slight nod as she looked back to the menu, reading over it carefully. And of course, at the least she could do was buy for taste instead of price, which would insult the man.

Sighing and looking up as the waitress walked up and smiled brightly, eyes trailing over the men at their table and eyeing the two females as her smile tightened on her face. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and turned to Byakuya, her own smile sweet as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I think I will go for some tea, but, what are the best ones here? I take it you and the others have been here before," she said, getting a knowing look as Byakuya grasped her hand and kissed the back of it with a low laugh.

"Yes. Some of the Bu-Bu green tea, please, for me and my date. The check will be separate for me, Renji and Ichigo-chan," he stated, turning to the waitress who nodded and wrote down the order.

"Byakuya-san, I can cover my check," Renji protested lowly, leaning slightly over Ichigo who huffed and elbowed him in the gut with a dry look.

"Don't insult the one offering to pay for your meal. If it makes you feel better, pay for your next date," Ichigo told him, Byakuya nodding in agreement with her. Renji pouted and nodded, sitting back as he let the others order.

"Me and Yumi-kun will have the same tea to," Ikkaku stated, not looking up from his menu. "I'll deal with our check this time. I think Kira and Momo were gonna share a check to."

"We are. We'd also like some Bu-Bu tea, not green, regular," Kira stated after talking with Momo for a moment, the waitress once more smiling brightly.

"Sake, warm please," Kenpachi grunted. "And juice for Yachiru to. Something citrus like. And I'm covering Shuuhei today since he helped with Yachiru last month."

"Bu-Bu white tea please, and a small bottle of sake to for after dinner," Shuuhei said, his smooth voice drawing Kenpachis eye as he leered. He was hoping to get laid later that night and the young fukutaicho was looking up to fulfilling that particular need.

"Of course, I'll be right back," she said, leaving with one last look, causing Momo and Ichigo to snort their laughter.

"She was eye fucking you guys. Wasn't she, Ichigo-chan?" Momo stated, smoothing down her dark blue kimono sleeve, making sure that the embroidered koi fish wasn't coming unfurled for any reason.

"Yep, she so was. I think my hand would have been burnt by how hot her glare was when I touched Byakuya," Ichigo hummed, picking up her water glass and sipping it. "And before you asked, even before I could tell when someone was eye fucking another person, even if I can't really tell if another person is doing that to me." Ikkaku moaned lowly and shifted, pouting as Yumichika patted his shoulder. "What's wrong with you this time?"

"I like it when you say fucking apparently," Ikkaku groaned, glaring at his traitorous length that was twitching happily in his fudoshi.

"Oh, so you like it when I talk dirty do you?" Ichigo asked, smirking as a mischievous look entered her eyes, leaning on one elbow as the others watched with amusement. They all had to wonder what she was going to do now that she knew one of Ikkakus kinks, especially since they had discovered that she did flirt, you just had to know what to look for. "Well…Fuck," she said, drawing it out, making it roll out of her mouth. Renji choked on his water at the sound of the word sounding so very naughty. Ikkaku just moaned and let his head thump on the table.

"Ichigo-san, stop teasing the poor fool," Ulquiorra drawled as he walked up to the table and took the last seat next to Kira, who promptly blushed and played with his water. "I am sorry I was late. I had to get something from the house," he said, getting a nod. "I'll have the same thing to drink as they will," he stated, feeling the waitress walk up behind them at the sight of a new customer sitting down.

He was rather handsome, oddly shaped piece of bone not withstanding.

"Yes, sir," she chirped, getting a dry look from Ulquiorra as she placed the tea pots and cups down before sweeping off to do that. Shaking his head, the Espada sat back and smiled slightly as Ichigo served both Byakuya and Renji before serving herself. He knew that she would have done that in her regular male body but even then it would have been sweet.

"I swear our dear waitress gets in more eye fucking then she does perkiness in her voice," Ichigo mused as she poured a bit of honey over the back of her warmed spoon, having dunked it into the tea. Stirring it in, she smiled smugly to herself as Ikkaku once more shifted, cursing lowly under his breath.

"Can you stop doing that to me?" the bald man whined, getting an innocent look from her.

"Stop doing what?" Ichigo asked sweetly, the others snickering behind their tea cups, a smirk dancing on Ulquiorra's lips as Ikkaku just looked at her long and hard.

"You can pull off the innocent act a bit to well. Watch out, Bya-kun, you have a wild one with the face of an angel on your hands there," Kenpachi drawled, getting a small smirk from the man.

"I believe that Renji and I will keep her well in hand and I have no doubt that Ulquiorra-san will help us," Byakuya replied, eyes glinting in amusement as Ichigo laughed lowly and lightly smacked his arm.

"Behave you," she huffed, pouting teasingly before shaking her head. The waitress soon came back with Ulquiorra's tea, placing it down before them before taking their meal requests, bouncing off with a flirtatious wink to Ikkaku. "Do you think she is relatively young in her death?" Ichigo asked curiously. "She seems much more open to flirting and winking at men obviously on a date."

"Probably. No more then 50 years dead," Yumichika drawled, watching the waitress with a dark look on his face. "If she keeps this up, I say we don't tip her at all. I do know she's either really new to working here or she just doesn't care if she loses her tip."

"Stop frowning, Yumi. You'll end up with wrinkles and I don't want to have to listen to you go on about them for the next three weeks," Kenpachi grunted, watching as Yachiru happily colored something or another. He was just glad that Renji had slipped it to her to keep her entertained and not trying to kill someone again. He hated filling out that paperwork.

"Wrinkles?" Yumichika squeaked, feeling his face, Ikkaku glaring at Kenpachi before turning to assure his lover that his face was perfect and gorgeous and nothing was wrong with it.

"Yumichika-san, you look fine, as always. So calm yourself, our meal should be here soon," Shuuhei hummed, smiling lightly at the beautiful male, getting a blush.

Ichigo was blushing as she realized just what having so many males that had voices that could be made for sin with the right tones was doing to her. Sipping her tea, she struggled to get her body under control as Ulquiorra sent her a heated look out of the corner of his eye.

It was looking as if he was going to have to find his own lover for the night; or until Ichigo either found her own lover or laid with him. What ever came first. By the looks of it, the young blond fukutaicho was looking very interested, but he would have to see how things ended up in the long run.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the divisions and how things worked. What happened amongst the various lovers and those who slept around was kept for another time, when any tension that came up during the talk could be done away with in a more pleasurable manner then just willing the lust away.

Soon, they were in their carriages, Ichigo squeezed comfortably between Renji and Byakuya with Ulquiorra sitting across from them.


	20. Chapter 19

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 19

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,106

Total Word Count: 24,012/60,000

Arc: Festival

AN: So a couple of days late, but I have a reason. RL decided to piss on me again. Right now I don't know if I'm coming or going. It didn't help that I had a headache the last couple of days.

Fucking emotional outbursts. They leave me in pain.

Enjoy. Reviews will make me happy.

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

"Wow," Ichigo breathed, leaning over Renjis lap, hands on the side of the carriage as she stared at the festival that they were getting closer to. Renji was smiling slightly as he tucked a piece of her hair back out of her face, shaking his head at the awe. "Human world has nothing like this," she finally said, sitting back down much to the three male's silent disappointment. Byakuya and Ulquiorra had both been enjoying the view of the curve of her back that went down to a well formed ass, while Renji had been enjoying the warmth of her body pressing against his own.

"It's not surprising, Ichigo-chan," Renji said, smiling as he watching her continue to look around. The carriage pulled up to the front gate where they would get the little pamphlet that told them where everything was and stopped. The driver hopped down and pulled down the steps that would let them down onto the ground with hardly any trouble, Ulquiorra doing so first, taking in the sights around them.

The Espada garnered several curious and wary looks but then he was ignored when Renji stepped down and patted his back with a friendly smile before turning around to offer his hand to Ichigo. Taking it, the red head smiled and gingerly stepped down, still not used to wearing the more restricting female kimono, not wanting to tear the fabric or stitches and ruin the beautiful work that had been done on it.

Byakuya hovered behind her, ready to help if she needed it before stepping down himself and nodding at his driver. As the carriage rode away, the four stood before the entrance, Ichigo sliding her hand into the crook of her dates elbow, nearly bouncing at the thought of the fun that they were going to have.

"Ichigo-chan!" Yachiru called out suddenly, appearing out of nowhere and wrapping her small arms around her waist, smiling happily.

"I see you two got here without any mishaps," Ichigo greeted, smoothing down the pink hair, getting a happy giggle.

"Kenny-chan got us a carriage to bring us and some of the others here since Pretty-chan didn't want to walk in his new kimono," she chirped happily, allowing Ichigo to pick her up and prop her on one hip.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure Yumichika-kun was quite happy about that," she said, smiling at the sweet child as Rangiku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Kira and Momo all walked up. Momo had a strained smile on her face while Kira and Shuuhei were both glaring at her, the others just ignoring it for the moment. "What happened between here and the restaurant?" Ichigo asked Shuuhei who was standing closest to her small group.

"She started to go on about how Aizen was the only one worthy of being God and King of us all again. She insulted all of us in one way or another, but nothing that we can really complain about since it wasn't ever said out loud, but instead suggested at," he said lowly, making Ichigo frown heavily.

"I suppose I can send a letter to Aizen the next time Ulquiorra sends in a report and tell him about her. Maybe he can figure out what happened with her," Ichigo mused softly, hefting Yachiru higher onto her hip, getting a bright giggle. Smiling down at her, she missed the curious look on Shuuheis face.

"What? Didn't he do this to her?" he asked, curious about that. Everyone looked over as Ichigo snorted and shook her head as she smirked lightly.

"You may think so, but no. He was nice to her and that was about it. He was worried about her mental state when he started the war but he couldn't do anything about it since his attention was needed elsewhere," the red head stated, shrugging with a smile. "So, it wasn't his fault she's obsessed with him and I have a feeling it's going to freak him out in the long run," she sang, snickering at the dark glare that Momo sent her.

"Come, let's go in shall we? If anything, we'll meet up on the hill for the fireworks display, yes?" Byakuya suggested, Kira holding up a hand.

"Just a moment, Byakuya-san. I have a surprise for Ichigo-chan," Kira said, before waving over two familiar figures, making her smile happily. "I went and picked them up last night so they could enjoy this. Orihime-san didn't want to come, Sado-san had to work today and Tatsuki-san has a broken leg so she's not able to. But Keigo-san and Mizuiro-san was happy to come and enjoy the festival."

"That and I get to hang out with everyone and introduce Mizuiro-kun to everyone in a better setting," Keigo drawled, hugging Ichigo who returned it with one arm, Yachiru still happily clinging to her. Mizuiro got his own hug before looking Ichigo over with a small smile on his lips.

"You look wonderful, Ichigo," he said in greeting, the group enjoying the blush from the compliment.

"Thank you, Mizuiro. And thank you, both of you, for coming to the festival. But don't feel as if you have to follow me around, and that goes for you to, Ulquiorra. Go get to know others and enjoy yourself," she said, smiling brightly at her friends. The Espada tilted his head in acknowledgement of her words before moving closer to Kira, watching as the young blond blushed lightly.

"So, shall we head in?" Byakuya asked, holding out his hand to Ichigo who took it with a pleased smile. Leading his date in, the group scattered, Renji sticking close with Byakuya, wanting to spend time with him and Ichigo.

They soon found themselves surrounded by games, all of them enjoying themselves in some way, the two men usually doing so by watching Ichigo stare in pleasure at all of the activities and trying her hand at a few. By the time they found that they wished for a snack, Byakuya had won her a large blanket that looked to be hand crafted while Renji had won what looked to be a large lion like toy that oddly reminded Ichigo of Kon's plush body.

She had snickered when she had first thought of that and had shared the thought with her date and friend, both of who had smiled at the idea. The three headed for the food stalls, scents of dango and other goodies leading them towards the area. They came to a stop at finding Rukia standing near the seating area, glaring at a bored looking Ulquiorra as Kira frowned at her in return.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 20

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,170

Total Word Count: 25,182/60,000

Characters: Various

AN: And finally we get to see what happens with Bya and them. I'm still sick. I'm unhappy with this fact. But I'm getting better.

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

"What is going on here?" Byakuya asked, his voice going cold as he, Ichigo and Renji walked up to the scene.

"Renji-kun, can you by any chance get me some dango? Something sweet preferably," Ichigo asked softly, smiling at the red head, who nodded and took the pouch of money offered him by a still cold looking Byakuya.

"Dango would be fine. There should be enough in there for all three of us," Byakuya stated, glaring at his sister when she opened her mouth.

He and Ichigo knew what would happen should Renji be in the area when Rukia started in and they both wanted him out of the way for a few moments while they tried to figure out why she was harassing Ulquiorra. Renji also knew what would happen and took the money with a smile, pressing a kiss to Byakuyas cheek and then to the top of Ichigos head before leaving the area, looking for the dango stand they had just passed.

"So, Rukia-chan, why are you bugging my guardian?" Ichigo asked sweetly, voice dripping with innocence. Ulquiorra could feel his hackles rise as he moved to stand nearer Ichigo, not wanting to be in her line of sight should she really let loose with her tongue. He had seen that, during the time that she had been a male and staying in Los Noches, when she used her mind and her words, she was much more deadly than when she used her zanpactou.

Again, he didn't want to be in her sight when she let loose.

"He's not supposed to be here! Hell, he's not supposed to be in Soul Society at all! He's an Arrancar, the enemy," Rukia hissed, glaring at the younger female. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, looking up at Ulquiorra with a curious expression on her face.

"Are you going to destroy anybody?" she asked, smiling sweetly at the Espada who raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I don't believe so. Are there anyone here who would wish you harm?" he asked in return, Ichigo taking a thinking pose, one hand on her hip while a finger on her other hand tapped her bottom lip.

"Nope, don't think so. There's someone who doesn't want me to have any fun so she forgets to invite to things but not someone who wants to hurt me," she mused, eyes looking at Rukia from the side. Rukia blanched lightly, eyes going even wider as she fidgeted. "I'm lucky that Yourichi-san came around last week to ask me if I was going to the festival otherwise I would have never had such a wonderful date with Byakuya-san so far," she continued, her smile soft and caring as she gazed at the taicho next to her.

"It's a pleasure to take you out," he hummed lowly, bringing one of her hands up to his lips, kissing the back of it. "As for you, Rukia, you have much to answer for. I just haven't had the time to speak with you about your attitude towards Ichigo-san in the last few weeks. We will speak tonight so don't think hiding anywhere will get you out of it."

"Yes, big brother," Rukia said, voice high and squeaky with stress. She knew she was screwed over in the long run if he knew everything that she had done. She had no doubt that he knew everything, and if he didn't, she knew that he would find it all out very soon. No one had better connections then her older brother and the Kukichi clan. She was going to be watched with a magnifying glass, making her plans that much harder to get done but not impossible.

"And you will leave Ulquiorra-san alone. He has done nothing to you since he arrived, especially since I doubt that he wants to upset Ichigo-san, especially right now. You will leave him alone otherwise I will force you home and deny you the right to do anything but work," Byakuya warned, voice cold, making Rukia flinch and nod.

"Ah, that reminds me, I need to talk with Hanatoru-san about the dates that I missed because of the misinformation," Ichigo said, spotting a dark head moving through the crowd along side Renji, who was carrying the dango bowls in his hands. "Looks like Renji got our lunch," she told Byakuya, tugging on his sleeve lightly, wanting to leave the glaring Rukia. Kira sniffed and threaded his arm through Ulquiorras, drawing him away.

"I said something about buying you some snacks, Ulquiorra-san. How about we find a different area to buy our own food?" Kira hummed, drawing the unresisting Espada off, leaving Byakuya and Ichigo to greet Renji and Hanatoru as Rukia stalked off.

A few of her muttered threats made their way to Ichigo, who made a note to tell her date later, after their day of fun was done. She didn't want the day to be ruined by her so called friend.

"So, I got you two some sweet dango, since you're on a sweet kick still there, Ichigo-chan, and I got myself dango with red bean paste," Renji said, smiling at the two who were waiting for them.

"Ahh, thank you, Renji-kun. It looks absolutely delightful," Ichigo chirped, taking her bowl as Byakuya took his own, Hanatoru smiling softly. "Hanatoru-san, I wanted to clear something up with you about what has been going on. Apparently, Rukia has been telling lies to you guys about my responses to invitations, especially since I never got any of them," she said, reaching out to lay her hand on his arm.

"I always wondered why you would say no to every invitation that was extended towards you," Hanatoru mused, frowning and shaking his head with a glare in the direct that Rukia had gone off. "I'm surprised that we didn't ever figure out what was going on and what she was doing at the time. Much less doing that." Sighing, Ichigo nodded and smiled slightly, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'm not really thinking about her right now. I just have to find out exactly how many invitations was set to me and who sent them so I can tell them what was going on," Ichigo hummed, picking up one dango stick and gently biting into the side of one of the round balls. Byakuya hummed as he followed her example, Renji panting after having taken a large bite.

"What she's done will get around rather fast since Kira was here. He'll tell a few of the others and they'll tell others and the such," he said after swallowing his bite, licking his warmed lips.

"Well, that'll make my job that much easier," Ichigo hummed, smirking at her friend. "Smaller bites, Renji-kun. Then you won't burn your tongue."

"Yeah, that's what Byakuya-san tells me all the time," Renji huffed, pouting at the young female who just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"That's because he's right," she teased, laughing lowly as she took another bite of her dango.


	22. Chapter 21

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 21

Word count: 1,243

Total Word Count: 26,425/60,000

AN: Another Festival chapter! Almost done with this arc. ;) Then we really get into things. *cackles* Enjoy.

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

After they had eaten their dango, the three had once more started to play the games around the festival, Ichigo adding another stuffed animal to her collection. The three found the rest of the group easily enough, Kira and Ulquiorra apparently being the only ones to be hiding somewhere. Momo snorted and said they had been making goo-goo eyes at each other for the last hour.

"Goo-goo eyes? Ulquiorra doesn't make goo-goo eyes. He leers at you with those eyes of his," Ichigo snorted as she settled down onto the blanket that Byakuya had spread out for them. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, making her blush slightly as he and Renji sat near her. "What? It's true. Don't think I didn't see him looking over Kira like he was his next meal," she snorted. "I'm not blind."

"So we're learning," Byakuya hummed, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. "Do you think they'll make it in time for the fireworks?" he asked as a Kukichi servant placed several baskets near them before leaving quickly.

"I do. Ulquiorra is hardly the type to do anything outside of a bedroom if he does do anything," Ichigo hummed. "At least when there's so many people running around. He and Kira are either making out as a prequel to the real deal or they just haven't arrived yet."

"We arrived, but Kira-san was kind enough to show me where to buy something that is non-alcoholic for you since the bottles that held your drink were destroyed somehow," Ulquiorra stated as he and a slightly mussed looking blond walked up. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked over to where Kira was pointing, finding another servant of the Kukichi house shaking a blanket, a wet spot in the middle of it.

"Well, that's not nice," Ichigo said, frowning lightly as she leant into Byakuyas warmth, a slight breeze picking up. The taicho frowned and pulled a blanket out of one of the baskets as Ulquiorra and Kira took their own seats, their friends scattered about and with their own picnics and stall bought dinners. Wrapping the smaller red head up, the five settled into chat and talk with each other, enjoying the time as they opened plates of finger foods and shared them amongst themselves.

Byakuya, Renji, Ulquiorra and Kira shared bottles of sake, Ichigo serving them, and the four taking turns serving Ichigo from a bottle of ice cold juice.

Occasionally, Ichigo would turn to stare at Rukia or Momo, thinking she had caught something or another from them before brushing it off. It wasn't any of her business after all, despite the fact that she still wasn't happy with how Rukia had acted around Ulquiorra.

Or how Momo acted with her obsession with Aizen.

"Do you think Aizen left in part because of Momo?" she asked suddenly, turning to look at the other four who gave her surprised looks. "She's…psycho about him. Obsessed with him to the point of dangerous territory and it kinda worries me just thinking about what she would do to get him back to Soul Society. Or get to him in Los Noches."

"We have her on a very tight watch at the moment, Ichigo-chan, so no worries," Renji said, shrugging before eyeing her and Rukia, both of who were sending glares their way. "Okay, so maybe a little bit of worry. Byakuya-san, do you think we should tell Unohana-sotaicho about her or something?"

"The taichos will be discussing her in tomorrow afternoons meeting, remember?" Byakuya reminded his lover, reaching up to smooth a bit of Ichigos hair down. It had gotten longer in the weeks that she had been in Soul Society, making it brush her neck in a rather appealing way.

"Oh yeah. What about Rukia? Will you be bringing her up or will you keep it as clan business?" the red head asked, turning to watch as Byakuya gently played with a bit of his dates hair, Ichigo allowing it with a small smile on her lips. Ulquiorra hummed and kept a close eye on the two for a few moments before turning to Kira, smiling as the lovely blond blushed gently under his gaze.

"I will be discussing her actions with the sotaicho during the meeting and I will be discussing it with the elders of our clan," Byakuya stated, frowning lightly as he turned to gaze at his sister. She quickly looked down, playing with what looked to be a sake bottle and a plate of sushi. "She will be learning the hard way that you do not conduct yourself in such a way, especially when it regards an ally or a friend. It's not how the Kukichis work," he continued, turning from her.

Ichigo looked up and smiled slightly.

"Sounds like she's in a shit load of trouble. I know that I'm not going to be able to forgive her so easily. Will you be too angry at me if I don't really talk with her and tend to ignore her for the time being?" Ichigo asked, Renji and Byakuya looking curious as to why she would do such a thing.

"Why would you ignore Rukia?" Renji asked in curiosity. Ichigo turned to look at him, frowning very lightly as her eyebrows drew together, a look that they were all well acquainted with, having seen it often when she had been a he.

"It's because I'm liable to attack her in some way, either with my words or with my zanpactou. What she did was really fucked up. Not giving me invitations or letters or anything else? That's just mean," she snorted, shaking her head before downing the last of her drink, standing up with a moan. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," Ichigo said, heading for the area where she knew to be bathrooms.

She needed a moment away from the glares she was getting from Rukia and to use the bathroom. She could feel the heated stares that came from Byakuya and Renji, sending shivers up and down her back and heat to curl low in her gut.

Once she had calmed down enough, she came out and took a seat just in time to watch Ulquiorra steal a long, heated kiss from a happily willing Kira. The soft sounds of the kiss was enough to make Ichigo blush and hide her face in her hands as the two pulled apart. Kira cleared his throat as he caught sight of Ichigo who had turned to hide her face in Renjis chest, he being the closest one to her spot.

"Sorry, but that was so good," he said, voice husky. Ulquiorra just laughed lowly and pressed a kiss to his cheek as the fireworks started overhead. Peeking her eyes out, Ichigo gasped and looked up as the colors flared against the darkened sky. Byakuya and Renji alternated between watching the display and watching the amazed and amused Ichigo and all of her expressions.

One fireworks display, this one of a winding dragon, made Ichigo sigh wistfully, remembering the first time she had seen one much like it. It had been days before her mothers death, while she was a he, and was one of the clearest and fondest memories that she carried. The warm arms that found themselves around her waist and the strong chest that rested against her back as she was pulled backwards just added to the happiness of the moment.


	23. Chapter 22

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 22

Characters: Ichigo, Byakuya

Word count: 1,418

Total Word Count: 27,843/60,000

AN: Last of the festival arc! My, my what ever shall we do. Well, we'll enjoy what comes next. ;) That's for sure.

Some kissy, kissy in here.

**Edited: **September 3, 2012

* * *

Yawning and leaning against Byakuya, Ichigo hummed contently as they strolled through the festival as the stalls started to close down around them. After dinner, they had continued to wander about the stalls, Ichigo winning a young koi fish, which had been taken to the Kuchiki estate to live with the other koi fish there.

They had won even more stuffed animals, so much so that Ichigo had kept only a few for herself and her sisters before donating the rest to one of the orphanages.

Byakuya and Renji bought several piles of blankets to add to the toys, some of the blankets going to be handed out to families and street children. Ichigos beaming smile had been worth every yen that they had spent on it. Renji was even thinking about starting a donation set up for new orphanages and to help those who needed it.

Ichigo had been right when she had said that Soul Society was out of balance.

Dropping the red head off, Byakuya and Ichigo headed towards Rangiku's home, the two knowing that Ulquiorra was with Kira, while Rangiku was taking a very drunk Momo home. She was more then likely staying with her to make sure that she didn't drown in her own fluids should it come to that.

Ichigo was resting against Byakuya, worn from the long night, while the dark haired male kept his arm wrapped around the younger shinigamis waist. He was enjoying the subtle scent of vanilla and bubblegum that hung around her, most likely her shampoo and body lotion, his nose nearly buried in soft hair.

"What kind of lotion do you use?" Byakuya asked suddenly, already planning on getting some more for her. Ichigo shifted slightly, her hand brushing over the thigh that it had been resting on.

"Yuzu sent me vanilla scented body butter, not lotion. I used body butter as a guy, but it wasn't scented. It helps any forming scars to relax and pale enough that they're not noticeable," Ichigo admitted, blinking a few times before going back to relaxing against Byakuya who made a thoughtful sound.

"I always wondered why you had so few scars that are truly noticeable," Byakuya said, feeling Ichigo chuckle lowly.

"Fast healing, Orihime and body butter for the most part. I have some that you can't see but you can feel," Ichigo said, sitting up much to Byakuyas disappointment. "One is from Senbonzakura, when he scattered into the mini blades. A couple got me but good," she admitted, her hand coming up to brush her fingers against one shoulder, just slightly covered by her kimono top.

Looking at her, Byakuya slowly lifted one hand, pausing as his fingers rested on the cloth. Blushing, Ichigo reached up and gently pushed her kimono to the side, a bit of dark gold bra lovingly cupping a pert breast appearing with some shoulder. Keeping his eyes off of the hint with some difficulty, Byakuya brushed his fingers over the skin that looked all the same but there was a slight difference. A long, very thin, nearly invisible scar rested there, parallel with Ichigos collarbone.

"I am sorry that I let my need to conform to my clans ridged rules and my own blindness lead me into attacking you," Byakuya said softly as he moved Ichigos kimono back into place as they pulled up to the house.

"It wasn't your fault, Byakuya-kun. You had your job and I had my goals and they just happened to clash," Ichigo soothed as the driver opened the carriage door and set the stairs down. Byakuya stepped down and helped his date down out of the carriage before gathering the stuffed creatures. Ichigo lead the way, the large bear in her arms, before she opened the front door and headed for her bedroom, her date following behind. Once the creatures were put away, they moved to the kitchen and Byakuya watched as Ichigo started the tea kettle on the stove.

"What are you planning on doing with Rukia?" Ichigo asked, glad that Byakuya had agreed to talk with her when they had time alone. She wanted to know what the man was going to do with his sister now that the information on what she had done had come out.

"I don't know yet," Byakuya admitted, watching the bow on Ichigos back twitch as she moved around the kitchen, pulling down cups and sugar. "I must talk with everyone to find out which invitations you never got."

"I never got a damn thing unless it was given to me from Urahara or Yourichi or had to do with a needed meeting and I got it from a hell butterfly," Ichigo stated, placing two cups down and dropping tea bags into them.

"So there are quite a few that you never got," Byakuya mused, Ichigo nodding as she picked up the whistling tea kettle and poured the hot water over the tea bags.

"Yeah, more then likely. I have no idea how it came to this. When I first met her, she was sweet, rather nice to me. But now?" Ichigo sighed as she played with her tea bag. Byakuya idly pulled his own out of the now dark liquid, dropping it onto a dish with a few crumbs before adding a bit of sugar as he observed his companion.

Unohana had warned them that Ichigo would be more vulnerable after the hormonal changes but to really see it in the soft way of a female Ichigo? It was odd but still Byakuya couldn't help but feel proud of how well the young woman before him was holding up. After a few times where she had holed up for a day or had trained alone, she had become a softer Ichigo. She smiled more, she still spoke her mind and scowled randomly but it was as if she felt that she could finally be herself without anyone freaking out about it.

Rukia had once told him, in a moment of drunken sentimentalism, that the three siblings had changed quite a bit after their mother's death. Yuzu had gotten to be more sensitive about things while her sister, Karin, had ended up being one to put up a strong, stubborn front. Ichigo though…he had taken on the mantle and face of a protector.

He was strong, always willing to protect the smaller man, always ready to fight for what needed to be fought for.

But now…as a young woman, Ichigo was sweeter, softer. Gentler, but oh so much stronger then before. She was all grown up and no one had truly noticed until after she had been turned into a woman by the pink haired Arrancar.

"But now?" he prompted as he watched long fingers pluck her tea bag out of her cup and drain it before adding sugar to the liquid.

"But now, it's like she doesn't want me to have any friends. I'm lucky that I have some time to be with my family, but even then she tries to steal it away now that I'm thinking about it," she said, a frown crossing over her lips before she shook her head.

"I will be speaking at length with my sister," Byakuya promised as he set his tea cup down on the counter

"Tell me how it goes yeah?" she asked, the older Shinigami nodding his head.

"I will," he promised. Moving over to her, he tilted her head up with his fingers, stroking them over her jaw line to cup the back of her head. He watched as she blushed as he lowered his head, brushing their lips together. Ichigo lifted her hands up, pressing them flat on Byakuyas chest as his other arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her close.

Byakuya pressed their lips firmly together before sliding his tongue over plush lips, feeling them part under his tongue. Sighing lowly, Ichigo greeted his tongue with her own, the two falling into a languid kiss, tasting and teasing. Finally they pulled apart, Byakuya feeling smug about the whimper of protest that escaped the well kissed Ichigo.

"Good night, Ichigo," Byakuya rumbled, glazed brown eyes fluttering open as she nodded. Making sure that she could stand, the noble left quickly, not wanting to pounce just yet. Left in the kitchen, Ichigo slowly blew out a breath as she took stock of her body.

"Well, at least I know what they mean about creaming your panties from a kiss," she husked to the empty room. "Damn."


	24. Chapter 24

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 24

Word count: 1,321

Total Word Count: 30,600/60,000

Characters: Isshin, Ichigo

AN: Eh, here. Enjoy. Something. I'm exhausted, seriously. I can't focus. Damn life.

Edited: September 3, 2012

* * *

A couple of days later, looking up from her book and Ulquiorra from the letter in his hand, Ichigo beamed happily at seeing her father standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey," Ichigo breathed, bouncing off the chair and hugging the other man tightly, getting a low chuckle as Ulquiorra left silently.

"Hey yourself," Isshin laughed, hugging her close, feeling her tremble and relax into his arms. "Are you okay? I mean really okay?" he asked softly, stroking short locks, feeling Ichigo shake her head.

"Not really. I'm so damn confused, dad, and it really didn't help that I went through what women do every fucking month," Ichigo whimpered, eyes closed as she clung to him.

"Oh, Ichi," Isshin sighed, sitting down and holding her close as she curled up against him. "If you want, I can get you a three month pill pack until Kisuke is able to turn you back."

"He says he's close to figuring out the complete break down, but there was a slight problem with the 12th division current taicho that drew his attention for a bit. Something about the man trying to recreate the Hoyokygen," Ichigo said, looking up at her father.

"He always was an idiot," Isshin sighed, shaking his head as he smoothed a hand down Ichigos back, before playing with a bit of her short hair. "Good thing that Urahara is talking to him."

"Unohana-san is getting involved with it now. She's rather upset, especially with what Urahara-kun went through with the making of the first one," Ichigo hummed, closing her eyes as Isshin once more stroked over her head.

"How is everything going for you?" Isshin asked, getting a low moan from his son turned daughter.

"Rukia has gone psycho and I don't know why," Ichigo sighed, Isshin raising an eyebrow in question. "Apparently she's been lying to anyone about my so called responses to invitations, while not even telling me about them. I was lucky that Yourichi told me about the festival or Byakuyas invitation to it," she stated, shoving a hand through her hair.

"Why would she do that?" Isshin asked, eyes widening as he gazed down at his child. "I thought that she cared for you just as much as you cared for her."

"So did I," Ichigo sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I don't know. She just showed such a dark side…I just don't know." Sitting back into the couch, she crossed her ankles and gazed down at her feet as Isshin watched her.

"I take it the information has come out, yes?" he asked, getting a nod from her. "How was it taken?"

"From what I've seen? Everyone ranges from upset, like Hanatoru-kun, to outright pissed off, like Renji-kun and Byakuya-kun. Me? I'm hurt and angry with her," Ichigo hummed, running a hand through her hair once more. "I don't even want to see her, much less talk with her," she stated, giving her father a look. "And would you stop fussing with my hair?"

"I can't help it. It's almost as if you turning into a girl has tamed your hair, drawing your mother's genes out even more," Isshin teased, getting a pout as she glared at him.

"Fuss over Yuzu-chans hair," Ichigo huffed, batting his hands away before smoothing it down on her own.

"Aww, but she's not here," Isshin cooed, smirking at the growl.

"Jerk," Ichigo huffed as she pouted and stood up from the couch to head for the kitchen, her skirt swishing around her feet.

"I'm surprised that you're wearing a skirt," Isshin said, following after her with a curious expression. She was wearing a simple, long skirt with a matching tank top, the entire outfit a baby blue color. Her bra straps were lacy under the straps of her top and a darker blue color. Ichigos cheeks pinked as she started to make tea for them.

"Ulquiorra took me to a rather nice restaurant that Kira suggested this morning for breakfast," she admitted, Isshin smiling brightly at her.

"So you two went on a date huh? Who would have thought that he would go from guardian to potential lover with a sex change?" he cackled, Ichigo blushing again.

"Actually, he wanted to make a move on me while I was still in Los Noches, but since no one knew that I was mostly gay, he didn't," Ichigo admitted, playing with the wooden tea box he had pulled down. "Another thing that Rukia helped spread," she sighed.

"I'm still very surprised that Orihime-san was the one that spread that particular rumor around. But I am glad that Ulquiorra-san was kind enough to wait until he was sure about your sexuality," Isshin hummed, watching her as she went about making tea. He could still see his son in the beautiful young woman. Her movements were still sure and didn't waste moves, but they were even more graceful, delicate. Ichigo had gotten used to her new body pretty quickly, but then again, she tended to be adaptable.

"Yeah, so am I," Ichigo finally said, placing a tea cup down. "I can see the thoughts going on behind your eyes, dad. What's going on in your mind?" she asked.

"Has any one really sat you down to talk about how Soul Society works?" Isshin asked, Ichigo see sawing her hand back and forth. "Kind of huh? What have they told you?"

"That they're very open about sex and sexual partners," Ichigo summarized, stirring a bit of honey into her tea.

"There is that. Let me tell you about lovers and spouses," Isshin said, watching Ichigo pull herself onto the counter and crossing her legs, skirt smoothing over her legs. "As you know, Shinigami really don't limit themselves when it comes to sexual partners. We can die at anytime and we work so hard that we can't afford to limit ourselves to just one gender, and sometimes, just one lover."

"It almost sounds as if Shinigami have three levels of partners, kinda like living humans," Ichigo said, eyes wide.

"We do. Friends with benefits, otherwise known as playmates, lovers and spouses. It's been this way since I joined the ranks," Isshin chuckled, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"You're so old," she drawled, laughing at the affronted sound that came from her father.

"Brat," Isshin huffed, smiling softly and shaking his head, continuing. "Now, it's rare someone will call another lover because of the same reason why we rarely stay purely straight or purely gay. Our life span is so long that should we break up, we end up in a lot of pain and can hold a grudge if it was a bad break up."

"I take it that it's the same way with marriages right?" Ichigo asked softly, thinking of her mother. Isshin nodded and smiled lightly at his child, seeing the sadness. "So, why did you marry mom?"

"I was drawn to her in a way that no one but Urahara had drawn me," Isshin admitted, Ichigo looking up with surprise in her brown eyes. "And by the time I had met her, Urahara had been long gone and I was unable to contact him. I fell in love, used the gigai that was able to hide me, something that had been a present from Urahara before he disappeared, and left to marry her. I never regretted it, not once," he said, the two sharing a smile between them.

"I'm glad you met mom, but, dad," Ichigo hummed, trailing off before smirking at him, watching him give her a wary look.

"Yes?" Isshin asked slowly.

"You really need to get laid. Make sure you swing by Uraharas and make him limp, would you?" she asked, sliding off the counter, her father watching her and gaping. "Close your mouth before a fly lands in it."

"My child, you make me proud," Isshin said, a bark of laughter escaping.


	25. Chapter 26

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 26

Characters: Rukia, Jin

Word count: 1,521

AN: Today's offering. :) Enjoy and all that.

Now, mind you, last chapter was SMUT. Pure and simple. This one had some but I cut it out and rewrote it so I could post this very needed chapter.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Rukia looked down at the innocent letter that sat upon her desk before picking it up. Splitting the wax seal, she smirked as she read over the neat words on the paper before closing it. It seemed that the Bounts did indeed want to work with her, probably for their own reasons. Either way, it worked for them and her.

Picking up Sode no Shirayuki from where she rested, Rukia slid her into her obi and left, heading for her day as the patroller of the area just outside of Karakura Town. The meeting time that Jin wanted to meet at just happened to be just right for her for while she did patrol. The same with the place.

"Tell Byakuya-san that I am doing my human world patrol and will be back tomorrow if he asks for me," Rukia stated to the servant who was standing outside of her door. "No one is to enter my room."

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama," the young woman stated, glaring after her before continuing on with her own daily work.

Leaving Soul Society, Rukia made sure to do a quick sweep of her assigned area, finding that it was quiet, which worked perfectly for her. Landing near the cabin that was usually abandoned, she found it lit up, welcoming. Walking up to the door, she knocked on the door and waited for Jin to answer.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so small," Jin drawled, standing in the doorway. Rukia drew her eyes over the man, taking in the silver hair that was cropped short, down to the red eyes that gazed back down at her. A strong jaw with a lush mouth over it drew the eye as did the strong body that was smartly dressed.

"Just because I'm not taller doesn't mean that I'm not able to do what needs to be done," Rukia drawled as Jin stepped back and let her walk in. "Are you really willing to help me with what I need to do?" she asked.

"I would not have replied if I wasn't willing," Jin stated, sitting down with her. "Now, tell me, why do you wish for this Ichigo to be disgraced?"

"Ever since Ichigo, as a male mind you, came to save me, he has been the main focus of everyone. I used to be able to find partners for my nights, even just to go out, but now, it's almost as if I don't exist," Rukia drawled. "Now that he is now a she, she takes up even more attention and it drives me nuts. Ichigo is far from the saint people seem to think she is."

Jin raised an eyebrow before he stood up from his chair and moved to a cabinet. Pulling out a squat glass, he poured whiskey into it before turning around, glass in hand. He felt that she wasn't telling him everything, but that was fine with him. He wasn't going to tell her about what he had planned for Soul Society and his Bounts.

"Do you have pictures of this Ichigo so I can get the right person?" he asked, sipping at his drink as he crossed his ankles.

"Not on me. I'll be able to send you something soon," Rukia hummed, once more taking in the strong body that was on display before her. Jin smirked, crimson eyes flashing as he chuckled. He could see the spark of lust in her violet eyes and wanted to see just how good she would be in bed.

He wasn't above using sex to get what he wanted and not once had his bed partners complained.

"That's fine. Do you have anything to do?" he asked, placing his cup to the side as he reached up to tug his neck tie loose.

"I have time. Have something in mind/" she asked, watching as he dropped the tie onto the floor.

"Indeed," he hummed, heading for the bedroom, dropping clothes as he went. Rukia quickly followed after him, placing her zanpactou just outside of the door. She paused just inside of the room, gazing at the body that had been exposed. Jin was built, strong but not overly muscled. His body came from long hours of training with his weapons and in his styles.

Rukia was quick to pull of her own clothes, the two falling into bed and finding their pleasure within each other, Jin taking her, fingers opening her other entrance. He took her right through a second climax that rocked through her body, finding his own peak soon after, his fingers still buried in her ass.

Pulling his length out of her along with his fingers, Jin sat on the bed and crossed his legs as Rukia sprawled out, moaning, "Fuck, I am going to be sore, ain't I?"

"Yes, you are," the Bount chuckled, smug at just how boneless she was. He knew that he would be ready for another round in a few moments, and hoped that she would be to.

He knew that she would enjoy it either way.

"So, when do we start?" Rukia asked, flipping over onto her back to stare at him.

"Give me a couple of weeks to plan things out with my people and I'll send you another letter with the plan," Jin stated, eyeing the way his cum trickled out of her. "For now, keep your nose clean and play nice.

"I can do that," she stated, looking to the wall clock before smirking. "I have 6 hours. What are we going to do now?" she asked.

Jins leer was her answer.


	26. Chapter 27

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 27

Word count: 1,154

Characters: Byakuya, Rukia, Renji

AN: Some sex. Not a lot. Rukia gets chewed on though. :D

* * *

Sitting at his desk, gazing out of the window out over the Kuchiki grounds, Byakuya took a slow, deep breath and picked up his tea cup. The sweet tea that slid hotly over his tongue and down his throat helped to sooth his nerves. He was waiting for his young sister to come down the stairs from her late morning nap. He could feel her reitsu moving about her bedroom.

He was going to finally get the chance to speak with her about all of the lies that he had been uncovering with the help of several people. Just how many people she had done so was staggering to him, especially with how much she had screwed over Ichigo. Sighing, Byakuya looked up and smiled at Renji, getting a smile from him in return.

"Do you have the files?" he asked, Renji holding up a thick file folder with a smile.

"Yeah, I put out a request for everyone to write out a list of any message and invite that they sent out to Ichigo through Rukia, or even just via a butterfly that she responded to," Renji stated, sitting down next to the other man as he started to go through the reports.

"Iba-fukutaicho asked her to attend his birthday party?" Byakuya asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Ichi-chan had just turned 17 and sent a gift to him from the human world. I'm sure you've seen the charm that he fiddles with on occasion," Renji stated, shrugging. "Since this shit came out, he's not so much disappointed with her as pissed at Rukia. He's putting the new recruits through their paces and than some."

"Sounds about right for one of your friends," Byakuya teased, getting a snort of laughter. "If you don't mind waiting, I need to talk with my sister about this. Can you wait in my room?" he asked, Renji nodding.

"Not a problem. Come get me when you're done," he said, stealing a quick kiss from his lover before slipping out of the back office door just as Rukia knocked on the door.

"Enter," Byakuya called, the reports spread out before him as Rukia walked in, closing the door behind her. "Sit."

"You asked to see me?" she asked, sitting down before the desk, wincing at the papers that her brother was staring at.

"Yes, I did. I did not call you earlier due to your patrol schedule and the fact that I had to gather all of the needed information. "I've also spoken with Unohana-soutaicho about this and she has agreed with me that I can keep this within the clan," Byakuya stated, leaning forward onto his arms.

"What is going to happen?" Rukia asked, squashing her anger quickly, gazing down at the ground.

"I will get to that eventually," Byakuya drawled, looking down at the papers again. "From what Renji has found out, there are more than a few invitations that you forgot to give over. I don't believe that you were ever taught to be so rude."

"I must have missed that lesson," Rukia retorted, shutting up quickly at the cold look he gave her.

"You were purposefully rude to Ichigo-chan when she was a he, and you were exceedingly rude when you didn't relay my invitation," he continued, pinning her to the spot with a disappointed look on his face. "You also insulted me and the Kuchiki name with this fiasco."

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-san," Rukia whispered, feeling her anger flare up once more, hiding it under her eyelids.

"Beyond the invitations and the messages you never gave him…her, you also insulted and verbally attacked Ichigo-chans personalguardian and ally," he snarled, watching as she flinched, her entire body jerking.

"But…! He's an Arrancar!" she yelled. "An Espada at that and one of Aizens most trusted! He could just be using him to spy on us!"

"Silence," Byakuya snarled, Rukia slamming her mouth shut, eyes wide. "You keep accusing Ulquiorra-san with no firm proof! Again, you insult me. But not only me, but Ichigo-chan and Unohana-soutaicho. She knew that there was a chance that he was a spy and has had the second divisions 3ed seat following after him."

"Oh…"

"And Ichigo-chan does not sleep when she goes to bed with reitsu around her and it leaves her range," Byakuya continuing, collecting the papers. "So if he ever left the house, she would know it and so would Matsamoto-fukutaicho."

"I see," Rukia breathed, letting her anger shimmer once more, hiding it easily from her brother.

"Now, your punishment," he stated, gazing at her with cool eyes. "I spoke with Jyuushiro-taicho to help me with this, along with Ise-taicho, since for a while you will be helping out in the 4th division. You will do whatever they put you to work and you will not complain about it. For every message and invitation," Byakuya drawled, watching her eyes widen, "you will work for them for a week. I will give you the exact number on Monday. For the next three days, you will continue on with your usual schedule. Come Tuesday, you will report to the 4th."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Rukia said quietly. "Is that all?"

"No. I will also be giving you a list," he said, lacing his fingers together. "I want you to write a proper letter of apology to each and every name that the list will have. Ichigo-chans name will be top on that list. You will also be under a watch, so I suggest you toe the line."

"Yes, Byakuya-sana," Rukia said quietly.

"You are dismissed." Watching her leave, he smoothed his haori down as she closed the door behind her. Standing up, Byakuya left through his personal door, heading for his bedroom and his lover. Stopping a maid, he told her that he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the day unless it was a select list of people.

Walking through the sitting area of his bedroom suite, he paused at the sight that greeted him. Renji was laid out on the bed, hair loose and falling around his face. One hand was resting behind his head, the other between his legs, slowly stroking his hard length. Byakuya soon found himself undressed, gasping his lovers name as he rode him through their climax's before collapsing onto the strong chest.

"Feel better?" Renji asked, chuckling when Byakuya hummed and stroked a finger over the red welts that were slowly coming up from where his nails had dragged.

"Very," Byakuya hummed, feeling a slow, smug smile slide over his lips. His nose wrinkled as his lover slipped out of his body with a wet pop, feeling cum slide down from the stretched ring of muscle.

"Good, because Ichigo-chan wants to come over sometime and wonder around your gardens," Renji chuckled.

"She can if she wishes to," came the hum as the noble sat up with a smirk. "For now, I have plans for you.


	27. Chapter 28

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 28

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Renji

Word Count: 1,473

AN: Some sexual parts removed. Also some forward motion of the plot. :D I'm creeping into the plot!

* * *

Blushing as she closed the shoji door behind her, Ichigo shook her head and stepped down from the porch that wrapped around the back of the bedroom wing. Stepping onto the garden path, she paused to pull off her sneakers and socks, putting them on the porch.

She had come over to wander Byakuyas personal garden, but had forgotten that to get into it, she had to go through his personal bedroom. She had caught him pulling on a robe as Renji lead her through the doors. Despite the blush that had spread over her cheeks, Ichigo had to admit that he looked really good post-sex, his hair rumpled and skin flush.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo headed towards the koi pond, knowing that it would be the most peaceful. Along with that, it would afford her the most privacy to think in peace. She wanted to think about what she was going through, not all of it unpleasant, if not slightly confusing.

Finding the pond, she flopped down onto the ground and wiggled her toes into the lush grass that she sat on.

Leaning back, she gazed up at the sky as she thought about her first night with Ulquiorra. It had been three days since she had officially lost her virginity and during those three days, they had explored her sexuality. Somehow, the Espada had gotten toys and used them on her, making her wonder why she hadn't gotten any sooner. She had also felt just how good anal intercourse could be, surprising her how it had felt and wondered just how it would feel as a guy.

Shifting as her body throbbed with her thoughts, Ichigo sat up and rubbed at her face.

"Man, I'm becoming slutty," she moaned, jumping when Renji chuckled behind her.

"I highly doubt that fact," Renji drawled, smirking as she glared up at him over her shoulder. "Why do you think that?"

"With the way that I've been acting?" she asked, sitting down on her ass again as Renji sat down next to her.

"Ichigo, with what has been going on, I'm surprised that you haven't screwed around before just for the release it offers," he said, brown eyes turning to him as one eyebrow raised upwards. "You have been on the front line of this war, constantly training and waiting for the next attack. And you're still young. Making out with a few people and sleeping with Rangiku-chan and Ulquiorra-san isn't going to make you a slut or anything of the sort."

"Thanks," Ichigo hummed, flushing at the way Renjis voice rumbled through her. She had never truly listened to it, but now that she had a good idea of what she enjoyed in a partner, it made her shiver.

"For what?" Renji asked, dark eyes sweeping over the lean frame that was sprawled out. He had to smile as she shifted to hide her chest with her arms, catching a glimpse of budding nipples under her shirt.

"For telling me that I'm not a slut. I know how it works here but in the human world, there's a double standard between males and females," Ichigo realized, feeling heat course through her at the look that had slid over her.

"Double standard?" Renji asked, mind dragged back from the fantasy of what he wanted to do to the woman before him.

"Yeah. If a guy sleeps with a bunch of girls, they're the man, just that awesome," Ichigo hummed, tapping her fingers on her calf. "But if a girl sleeps with a guy, especially after a few dates, she's easy, a slut. Or if she's self confident about herself and her body she's likely a whore."

"That's idiotic," Renji snorted, Ichigo nodding her head.

"It's damn near everywhere. Hell, even gay men and women are considered easy," Ichigo sighed. "With woman, there's a thought among certain people, mostly bigots, that a gay woman needs to be screwed by a guy to get right. Could be said so for a gay man but the opposite."

"I'm glad that most memories are forgotten when they come here," Renji sighed.

"Mostly?" Ichigo asked, looking curious.

"Yeah. A lot of memories about your living life is gotten rid of, but the most important ones, ones that make you, you, stay. Some souls can keep them all," was the explanation.

"I see," Ichigo mused, eyes dark in thought as she leant back on her hands. Renji took in the simple skirt that was loose about her thighs and knees, and the peasant top that was falling off her shoulders, exposing the dark green bra straps. "So, are you going to stare at me or are you going to actually kiss me?"

Renji jerked, eyes wide as she stared at him with curious eyes, waiting patiently for his answer. A slow smirk spreading over his lips, the tattooed male reached out and pulled her onto his lap, curling his fingers over the curve of her hip.

"I think I just might," he rumbled, watching as a flush of arousal spread over her cheeks, her eyes falling shut as a smile curled over her lips.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ichigo purred, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed close to him. Renji chuckled and brushed their lips together, feeling her breath out a quiet moan, pressing into the kiss. Lapping at her lips, he growled as she opened her mouth and greeted his own with her own slick muscle as she rolled her hips.

The two feel into their pleasure, reaching the high of their climax nearly simultaneously, leaving them limp and content on the ground, clothes mussed and shoved out of the way.

"Damn, I was not expecting to do that," she breathed, Renji chuckling as he shifted and cleaned them up with a piece of cloth before tugging Ichigos clothing back into place. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap, feeling her relax and settle into his body.

"So, feeling better?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Oh yes. You helped me amazingly well," Ichigo sighed, eyes closing with a smile on her lips.

"Good. Is your mind settled now?" Renji asked, getting a nod. "Anything you want to ask?"

"Will Byakuya-kun be pissed about you doing this with me?" she asked, Renji chuckling.

"He told me to sooth your mind and if a chance to touch you came up," Renji stated, trailing a hand down her side, "I was to enjoy it."

"Oh, indeed," Ichigo chuckled, eyes closing. "Can I use your shower before I go home?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure Byakuya won't mind," Renji replied, getting a smile from Ichigo as she relaxed and dozed.


	28. Chapter 29

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 29

Word Count: 1,214

Characters: Many

AN: Oh enjoy. You get something new. :)

**Reviews: To who ever wrote the really nice and long review since you don't have an account yet: Thank you for your review. I do plan on eventually reposting the chapters, once the story itself is done and I don't have so much on my plate, or when my poor beta has time. *hugs her* But I'm still glad that you do enjoy my story.**

* * *

Smiling at Ulquiorra, Ichigo hefted her bags of clothes and waited for the gate to the human world to open. She had gotten permission to go visit her family and friends while Urahara moved his research to the shop.

"I'll be back in a few days, a week at the most," she promised, getting a quirk of lips.

"But what am I to do?" Ulquiorra asked, getting a low laugh from his companion.

"Do your paperwork and indulge in screwing around with a cute guy?" Ichigo suggested, getting a snort as the Espada shook his head. "Behave, yeah?"

"Yes, I shall," Ulquiorra said as the gate opened. Grabbing her bags, Zangestu perched on her back, Ichigo winked and headed through, feeling the oddness of traveling between the two worlds. For the last two days, she had alternated her time with Renji, Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Yoruichi, learning, thinking and talking about things that bothered her. Byakuya and Renji had been of great help talking thoughts out while training with Ulquiorra and Yoruichi had helped her with everything else that was going on.

It had been refreshing to her.

Landing in the underground area of Urahara shop, she hummed and let her bags drop to the ground as her father greeted her with a bright smile on his face, holding her body up. It had indeed changed with her unwanted sex change and it looked as if Yuzu had dressed her since the outfit was girlish, but still with pants.

"Hey, dad," Ichigo greeted, getting a strong hug from the large man before slipping into her body, stretching out the kinks and fixing her clothes so that they sat right. "It feels good, really, to be back in the human world," she said, getting a smile from Isshin.

"It's good to see you to, kid," Isshin said, getting a proper hug from his daughter, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close with a sigh.

"I missed you being around, seriously," Ichigo sighed, burying her nose into his neck. His scent was spicy, adding something to his natural attractiveness. To her, it was pure comfort and reminders of good days.

"We missed you to. I missed you." Isshin squeezed her gently, getting a squeak from his child before he pulled away and smiled at her. "Come on, there's some people who want to talk with you, sweet thing."

"What's with the nicknames now?" Ichigo asked teasingly, picking up her duffle bags, Isshin taking them with a smug smirk.

"I can get away with it now," he said, leading the way up the ladder and helping her up it before helping her out of the entrance. Ichigo just rolled her eyes and smoothed down her pants before heading to where she could feel every waiting for her.

"Hey," she breathed, pausing in the doorway, smiling at everyone that was sitting before her. Tatsuke waved from her place, leg still wrapped tight, Sado smiling next to her. Uryuu was on his other side, glasses flashing as he shifted to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks. Yuzu and Karin were standing and looking happy to have Ichigo back, both bouncing on their feet. Urahara was smiling next to Jinta, Ururu and Tessai, all of who were looking to be in varying states of shock. Mizuiro and Keigo smiled and waved at him from across Sado, Tatsuki and Uryuu.

The one person who surprised her by being there was Orihime. She was standing there, looking rather unsure about being there at all. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure just why she was there.

"Uh, Ichigo, I wanted to say that I was sorry about everything that I did and said that hurt you," Orihime said softly, Ichigo still gazing at her. "Tatsuki and the others talked to me about what I did and why it was…really wrong and very hurtful to you and all possible relationships."

"So, why did you do it at all?" Ichigo asked, crossing her arms. Everyone there could see just how much Ichigo had grown in the days, weeks, since she had been turned into a female. She was much more confident with herself and everything around her.

"I don't know why really. I haven't really been thinking very straight since my brother died," Orihime admitted.

"It's going to take a lot of time for you to make it up to me, if I'm ever going to forgive you for what you've done," Ichigo finally stated, shaking her head. "For now, I want to say hello to everyone."

"I understand," she said, leaving with a shallow bow. Yuzu and Karin finally rushed forward, wrapping their arms around her waist with happy smiles. Ichigo hummed and returned their embrace, burying her nose into Karins hair, feeling all of the past stress finally melt off of her. Taking in the dark chocolate scent of her sister as Yuzu sniffled and squeezed closer, Ichigo sighed.

"I missed you two so much," she muttered into Karins hair.

"We missed you to, Ichi-chan. Don't disappear for so long next time," Yuzu said, squeezing Ichigo again.

"I promise." Pulling away from them, she stroked her thumbs over their cheeks. "Come on, let me say hi to the others."

"Alright," the twins chirped together. Stepping back, they watched as Mizuiro and Tatsuki came up to greet him. The three exchanged hugs and words, eyes glowing with their happiness at finally getting back together. When they sat down, Keigo happily bounded up to her and hauled her into a tight hug, getting a soft giggle.

"Hey there, Keigo," Ichigo drawled as she was put flat on her feet. "Ikkaku said that he's gonna be slammed this weekend with new recruits. But he is planning on coming to see ya the day after," she told him, getting a smile.

"Using you as a messenger huh?" Keigo teased, getting a huff.

"His poor hell butterfly is being worked so hard so he couldn't send it," she teased, Keigo moving to sit down again. Ruffling Jintas hair before kissing Ururu on the cheek, Ichigo knelt down and hugged Ishida before pressing a kiss to his cheek, leaving a light pink lip gloss lip mark behind. "Hey, Ishida,' she said, flopping into Sados lap, the large man automatically wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello, Ichigo-san," Uryuu replied, fixing his glasses with a blush, Sado smiling at his new lover. Ichigo watched with curious eyes as Sado reached out and brushed one bang back behind Uryuus ear before smirking.

"So, when did you two finally get together?" she asked, everyone turning their eyes to her, Ichigo gazing back. "What? It's not often that Sado actually touches someone so it's a rather obvious question."

"Sometimes you are much more observant then you show," Ishida drawled, getting a smirk.

"Last night," Sado stated, Ichigo smiling up at him.

"I'm glad that you two are together. You guys deserve some happiness," she stated, settling in to talk with everyone. Urahara updated them on where he was with turning Ichigo back into a male, while everyone else banded about on what she would do once that happened. She ended up blushing for most of the time, Sado chuckling into her ear while Ishida watched with dark eyes.


	29. Chapter 31

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 31

Characters: Urahara, Ichigo

Word count: 1,166

AN: Another chapter. Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

**Fanfiction: Jakondas: He will get together with the Ichi. Alas…no smut shall be placed on this site.**

**Aff: UMMX: I work with what the muses give me and seeing as I'm posting as I write, you're lucky you get chapters over a thousand words.**

* * *

Sipping a bit of tea, Urahara eyed Ichigo, getting a sweet smile from her as she stirred her coffee.

"So, Kurosaki-chan, seen anyone else since you got back?" he asked, almost innocently. Ichigo didn't buy it for a single moment.

"Yes, I stopped by to see the Vizards and than I stopped to see Tatsuki," Ichigo admitted, playing with her coffee cup. "Orihime was there."

"How did that go?" Urahara asked softly, Ichigo shrugged with a frown on her lips.

"Okay, I suppose," she said, sounding hesitant as she leant forward to rest her elbows on the table. "She was…quiet. Watched me a lot but quiet."

"At least you two aren't arguing at the moment, but I'm sad that this rift has happened," Urahara said.

Ichigo shrugged with a soft smile. "It was a long time in coming. I should have come out as a gay male a long time ago but I had such a busy life when I was going to, it ended up pushed to the back of my mind."

"I suppose invading Soul Society to stop someone from killing your friend does come before coming out with your true sexuality," Urahara drawled, waving his fan with a bright smile on his own lips. Ichigo tossed a glare at the man along with her spoon, unsurprised when he dodged the silver utensil.

"Shove it, you perverted shop keeper," Ichigo huffed, draining her coffee and putting it aside. "So, anything new happen while I was gone?" she asked.

"Not really. The usual hollows have been going around, the Vizards are helping with them of course. Aizen has sent letters to me about what he plans on doing now, which does not include attacking anyone any time soon," was the almost bored reply. Ichigo tilted her head in question, Urahara smiling lightly. "He plans on sending Unohana-chan a letter about a possible working truce between Soul Society and Lost Noches.

"They would work to restore the former glory of Hueco Mundo and finish scooping out the rot of Soul Society. She's done quite a bit already but could use someone with major political know how and clout. People will scramble to end this war in any way possible, including making a treaty and letting Aizen have quite a bit of power," he finished.

"I see," Ichigo mused, eyes already lost in thought. Urahara smiled and stood, gathering their cups to refill them. Once he had come back, Ichigo had pulled out a pen and paper, and was writing down what looked to be a chronological list of what had happened since Rukia had come into her life. Placing her cup down, he sat near her and watched with some interest.

"She really lied about the account that had been created the moment your power signature was discovered?" Urahara asked, taken by surprise.

"Yeah. Imagine my surprise when Hitsugaya-kun walked up and asked me why I hadn't used any of the money in my account," Ichigo snorted. "Apparently the 10th watched over my account, along with all of the interest. She wasn't able to touch it luckily, otherwise I'd be suing her on top of everything else."

"Shouldn't you sue her due to the fact that she withheld valuable information?" Urahara asked, Ichigo flicking a wrist at him.

"Nah. She's already being punished for her serious fuck up. Along with the way Byakuya has punished her, she's on probation and being eyeballed by the 2nd on Unohana-sotaichos orders," Ichigo hummed. "I'm not that much a bitch, male or female."

"You can be," Urahara drawled, eyes glowing, making her glare again before going back to writing the chronological event list. Sitting back on one hand, the man watched his young student with assessing eyes. Now that he had the time and the knowledge of her, he could see all of the changes Ichigo had gone through in the last three years.

As a male, Ichigo had still scowled at everyone, but it had been less angry then before. Urahara supposed that the fighting and waiting had showed her that there was more then just hurting over a loss of a loved one for years on end. She still hurt, but that wound was healing finally. She had never gained more than a few inches of height, but her body was compact muscle, even with her newly acquired curves. Her body, male or female, worked for her. She was comfortable in her own skin, which pleased him and Isshin.

"So how was the festival?" he asked, looking at her over his tea cup. Ichigos lips twitched slightly as a slight blush spread over her cheeks.

"It was a lovely night," she hummed, making Urahara chuckle. "Byakuya-kun was a sweet man and Renji treated me to a few games," she stated, looking up from her papers.

"I'm glad that Bya-kun treated you well," Urahara said, getting a rare, gentle smile.

"He and Renji-kun have both treated me well and let me talk with them about things that I couldn't come to dad about," Ichigo said, leaning her chin on one hand. Urahara cocked an eyebrow in silent question. "I can't exactly go up to him and ask him a question about sex."

"I see. And you couldn't come to me?" Urahara asked. Ichigo snorted and shook her head.

"I couldn't come to the man who is fucking man who is fucking my father," she snorted, watching Urahara sputter. "What? Didn't think I wouldn't hear you sneak in and out of dads bedroom? Your stealth needs work."

"So it does," Urahara finally said, smiling at his lovers' child as she just gave him a vaguely innocently bored face. "You are an imp. You knew your father would pounce on me."

"I told him to," she said sweetly, lips stretching into a broad smile.

"Imp," Urahara laughed, shaking his head. "So, what do you plan on doing for the next few days?"

"Hang out with my family, maybe with Sado and Ishida. It's been a while since I've hung out with them," Ichigo replied, eyes straying towards the window, eyebrows drawing together. "Did you feel that?" she asked as another flash of power brushed her senses.

"I did indeed. Shall we go see what is causing that?" Urahara asked, voice sharp beneath the lightness.

"Yes, we shall," Ichigo said, using her soul badge to get out of her body, laying it onto a floor pillow. Leaving the shop, they headed towards the surges, arriving quickly, Ichigo holding tight onto the hilt of Zangestsu, eyes moving over the surrounding area. She discovered that they had ended up near several abandoned warehouses, the area eerily quite even in broad daylight.

"Watch it!" Urahara snarled, grabbing Ichigo around the waist and jumping out of the way of a jet of fire.

A creature made of fire and magma landed before them as a woman with long brown hair landed on a low wall, looking bored as she said, "So, you're Ichigo Kurosaki. How dull."


	30. Chapter 32

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 32

Word count: 1,311

AN: Ah, so we finally get into the meat of the story. Enjoy you guys.

* * *

"Who the fuck?" Ichigo snarled, looking at her, eyes flashing in dislike. The woman's hair was a soft brown color that was smoothly parted down one side and she wore a simple pair of pants, shirt and vest, a red tie the only true color on her.

"My name is Yoshino Soma and I was called in to take you out, but I wonder if my time is not being wasted on a mere child," she drawled, rubbing at her bottom lip with one finger as the creature snickered before them.

"A child? Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Ichigo snorted as Urahara set her back down on her feet. "Geeze, Grimmjow can come up with better ones and he uses bastard way to much," she teased, grasping Zangestu and holding it to her side.

"It seems as if she has a sharp mind and a sharp tongue behind that pretty face," a handsome man said from behind Yoshino. He was a large man, strong and well muscled. His red hair was neatly kept, a stripe of orange running down the middle and falling over a pair of headphones that rested around his neck. "I am Go Koga, but I think I may refuse to fight the young woman."

"Unlike you, I have no problem with attacking her," Yoshino said, looking to her partner with a smirk. "Take care of the guy if you must."

"Fine," Koga snorted, shaking his head. Urahara simply smiled at him, holding the still sheathed Benihime over one shoulder. Ichigo snorted and moved away from the two standing before the creature.

"Goethe, get her," Yoshino said, her doll quickly firing several fireballs at Ichigo, forcing her to dive out of the way, dodging out of the way using the walls and buildings to bounce off of. Her eyes narrowed as a fireball came close to actually singing her shirt sleeve.

"Watch the clothes, yeah? My sister bought this for me," Ichigo snarled, patting down the sleeve of her outfit. She had taken to wearing a simple training outfit on her soul while she lived in her body, having gone out to take care of a few hollows just to test herself.

"So very sorry," Yoshino said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes, Goethe coming at Ichigo with a roar of fire. Jumping out of the way again, Ichigo quickly attacked the doll face on, squeaking when it scattered before coming back together a few feet away from her.

"The fuck?" Ichigo yelped, jumping back a few feet, Zangstu held before her as she narrowed her eyes.

"You can't directly attack my Goethe, you silly girl," Yoshino told her, a smile stretching over her lips. Ichigo had to think that the smile wasn't mocking, it was brittle and empty.

"I see," she said, holding her zanpactou in one hand, the other resting at her side as she prepared one of the few kidos that she had learned during her training time with Yoruichi. It was a basic flash bang kido, one that acted like a flash bomb in the way it distracted, blinded and deafened the opponent for a few moments. She hoped that it would give her enough of a chance to get the jump on Yoshino, to allow her to get past the fiery doll.

Tossing the kido ball, eyes closed against the flash, she felt the pulse of power that was released along with the flash of light and sound and moved quickly, barely missing Yoshino with the tip of Zangstu as the female Bount jumped out of the way.

"You bitch!" Yoshino cried out, rubbing at her eyes as Goethe flailed a bit before tossing a fireball in what it hoped was Ichigos general direction, making her move to the side with a roll of her eyes.

"I've heard that one before," Ichigo mused, attacking Yoshino once more, trying to land a blow of some kind, her zanpactou sweeping through the air. "Though, it had come from Harrible and she didn't particularly like me as a guy."

Slashing once more, she smirked as the other female snarled as she was once more forced to jump back, a cut on her arm the only sign that one of Ichigos hits had landed, Yoshino quickly covering it. Ichigo was quick to dodge as Goethe once more fired at her, once more pushing her away from her main target. Taking a chance, she looked over at Urahara, finding him dodging his own attacks from what looked to be a giant metal female creature. Shaking her head, Ichigo went back to her own fight, trying to find the weakness of the creature.

"Fuck this! If that little bitch wants you dead so badly, then she can do it herself!" Yoshino screamed as her and Goethe dodged out of the way of a Getsuga Tensho.

"Who sent you?" came the question from Urahara as they all stopped, eyeing each other warily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Koga snickered, the two shinigami narrowing their eyes at them.

"I can only think of one person that would want to hurt me, but do you think she would really be that hard up to actually kill me?" Ichigo mused, looking to Urahara, eyebrow raising upwards.

"I have a feeling that her hatred of you reached new levels when her lies came to light," Urahara stated, sliding Benihime back into her sheath as the two Bounts took the chance to escape from them. "Bya-kun will not be a happy man when we give them the new information."

"Oh yeah," Ichigo agreed, putting Zangestu back onto her back. "He's been stressed with all of the reports about her and what she's been doing to not only me, but everyone else."

"Understandble considering that way she is acting, the Kukichi name is being smeared," Urahara sighed, watching Ichigo moved and stretch in an after fight attempt to relax her muscles. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Probably bruised and I'll be in pain for a while, but good enough," Ichigo replied, brushing a bit of dirt off of her clothes with a frown. "I'll be fine after some pain killers and a hot bath."

"The hot bath will have to wait for a while, but the pain killers can be done," Urahara drawled, running his eyes over the sluggishly bleeding cuts that were already healing over. "Come on, Ichi-chan, let's get a hold of Soul Society and fill them in on what has happened."

"Alright, yeah, we can do that," Ichigo hummed, rubbing at her head with a sigh. The two headed towards the shop, Ichigo slipping into her body with a moan, the bruises appearing on her physical body. "Pain killers, Urahara, pain killers."

"Yes, yes, Ichi-chan," Urahara chuckled, moving to get said pain killers along with some tea and the communication computer he had created years ago. "Here we go," he chirped, handing over a cup of tea and the pills, Ichigo flipping her phone closed.

"Everyone will be here in a bit, giving my pills time to kick in," she said, taking the pills with her tea before laying back. "I called Shinji, told him to tell the rest of the Vizards to watch for any odd happenings for a while."

"Good," the blond hummed, the two resting as everyone trickled in. Finally, they were all together and the shop keeper called Soul Societ. Going through the information about the Bounts and what they figured who called on them, everyone agreed that it would be safer for Ichigo to head back to Soul Society for the time being, at least until the Bounts made their next move with that. Everyone but Ichigo, Sado and Ishida had left, leaving Ichigo to finally head for her bath, the two lovers silently communicating with one another.


	31. Chapter 33

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 33

Word Count: 1,252

AN: And chapter 33. Did you know that this story is COMPLETELY written? Well, it is. :D I'm happy with that fact. The last chapter will be posted sometime next year. I will be finishing up the typing and will be editing the previous chapters heavily, so please do come back and reread to see if things are changed. I do update the AN at the top.

* * *

Slipping into the bathtub, Ichigo sighed as her body started to relax in the heat of the water, drawing the shower curtain closed. Sinking lower into the water, she sighed and let her head fall back against the back of the tub, her hands lazily stroking over her body. Sighing contently, she sank down until her chin was just resting above the water, her knees rising above it.

"Ichigo?" Sado said from the door as he and Uryuu stepped into the bathroom.

"Hey, Sado," Ichigo replied, peeking around the shower curtain with a smile on her lips. Sado returned the smile as she closed the curtain once more. Sitting down on the toilet seat, the large man watched as his lover perched on the sink counter, crossing his legs. "So, why did you come in?" she asked.

"We wanted to make sure that you were okay, physically and mentally," Ishida said, Ichigo peeking around the curtain a second time.

"Physically: I'm sore and bruised. Mentally: I have no idea. To be betrayed in such a way? It's a mind fuck to say the least," she said, Sado and Uryuu sharing an understanding look between them.

"What are you going to be doing about Rukia?" Sado asked. Ichigo sighed and closed her eyes as her head came to rest on the back of the tub again.

"I have no idea," she moaned, rubbing at her face with her wet hands. "I think for now I'll just let Unohana-soutaicho deal with it for now. When I go back, I'm probably going to have to speak with Byakuya-kun again. He's being hurt by this bullshit."

"Yeah. Wonder how he's going to take this new information. I don't see it ending well on her end," Uryuu mused, leaning against the mirror. Ichigo didn't say a thing, instead she drew water up over her shoulders and chest, splashing the water a bit. Her two friends let her think over things, including the hurt done by her supposed friend and her shift in gender.

"I think I want to watch her be questioned this time," she finally told them, a foot coming up to rest on the wall. "I know that she's not going to get away with this, and if she thinks she will, she's really idiotic."

"Yes, she is an idiot," Uryuu snorted, crossing his arms as Ichigo looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "Not only has she believed the rumors about you and your sexuality when you were male, but then she helped spread them for whatever reason. Along with that, she kept information from you, lying about that fact," he explained, ticking off the information with his fingers.

"He's right," Ichigo chuckled, shaking her head. Sitting up, she cupped her hands and poured some of the water over her head, enjoying the heat. "I still can't believe that she tried to fuck me and others over in such a way. And now this?

"I'm sorry that your so called friend turned on you," Sado said, drawing a smile from Ichigo, however sad it was.

"Thanks, Saod, really," Ichigo hummed, smoothing wet hands through her hair. Pulling the plug, she stood up and reached out of the curtain, grabbing her town and bringing it back. As the water emptied, she dried off before peeking out around the curtain. "Can you hand me my robe?" she asked, getting a chuckle from Uryuu as he picked up the soft grey thing.

"Here," he said, handing it over with a smile. Ichigo smiled and took it before disappearing again. Once she had pulled on the robe, she stepped out, Sado and Uryuu watching with avid eyes as she headed for her bedroom once more.

"So, you're heading back tomorrow," Sado mused as he and his lover followed after her. Ichigo dropped onto her bed and smiled at them as Uryuu closed her door.

"Yeah. It looks as if my vacation is being cut short. Outside of me wanting to see her questioned, I have to give a full statement about what happened about the Bounts and take Uraharas report and information with me," she told them, lips thinning with displeasure.

"So, we should take some time tonight and hang out," Uryuu suggested, moving over to Ichigo. Leaning down, he buried one hand into her hair and titled her head back so he could steal a long, deep kiss. Sado took a seat near them and watched with a smirk on his lips.

While the three entertained each other, Byakuya was glaring at his younger sister, disappointment curling through his body and leaving him cold. She was being cuffed by two of the 2nd division squad members who were a part of the Investigation Squad, glaring at them as she jerked her arms around.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked as she was pulled to her feet finally, having been shoved to her knees.

"Rukia, you have disappointed me too many times these last few months, ever since Ichigo had been captured by Aizen and his people, and when he came back," Byakuya stated, eyes sad as he picked up her zanpactou, holding it within his hands. "This latest transgression has taken your fate and punishment out of my hands. Ichigo Kurosaki is still alive and well despite your treachery and betrayals of her and Soul Society," he stated, handing Soi-Fon the weapon as Rukias eyes widened in horror.

"Rukia Kukichi, you are hereby arrested for crimes against your fellow shinigami and working with the enemies of Soul Society to kill Ichigo Kurosaki," Soi-Fon stated, voice firm. "You will now be held for your crimes as we decide if you will be charged with further actions or not. Now move it."

"Byakuya-sama…" Rukia whimpered, looking to her brother only to find a blank look on his face.

"As I said, you have disappointed me far to many times. You are on your own now, Rukia," he stated, unsurprised when her face changed into something ugly with her anger.

"You fucking bastard!" she snarled, eyes flashing as she struggled against the guards. "You're taking that bitches side? I can't believe you! She's such an attention seeking whore. So pathetic," she sneered.

"You are pathetic, Rukia, and no longer my sister. The Kukichi name will no longer cover your actions. You must now face the consequences on your own," Byakuya said, voice colder than Hitsugayas bankai.

"And to think," Soi-Fon drawled as Byakuya turned on his heel and stalked away, "he was going to try to help you. But you just had to open your mouth and piss him off."

Rukia snarled as she watched her brother stalk off before turning to the other woman. "Fuck off." With those words, she was dragged off by the two guards, Byakuya watching with Renji from his study window.

"I have a feeling that this will just piss Ichigo-chan off to a point where she'll turn her back on the woman," Renji snorted, eyes narrowing as he smoothed his hands over Byakuyas shoulders in an attempt to relax him.

"This has done the same to me, so I would hold no hard will against her. No matter what she does," Byakuya sighed, letting his head rest against Renjis shoulder, eyes falling hsut.

"Yeah, same here. Come on, Byakuya, let's go eat and prepare to turn in our reports when it comes time," Renji said, drawing his lover back to their room to spoil him after all of the stress.


	32. Chapter 35

Title: A Shifting of Life

Fandom: Bleach

Chapter: 35

Characters: Many

Word count: 1,492

Total Word Count: 47,711/60,000

AN: I enjoyed writing this. Just so very much.

* * *

Standing around with the taichos and fukutaichos, Ichigo shifted on her feet between Byakuya and Renji as they waited for Rukia to be dragged into the meeting room.

"So, when will she be arriving?" Ichigo asked, crossing her arms under her chest. "I want to get out of this outfit," she muttered. To grill Rukia, she had worn a simple skirted business suit in a rich plum, the skirt flaring out at the bottom around her calves, tighter around her thighs and hips. She didn't mind the outfit itself, but the skirt and stockings were starting to annoy her, despite the fact that she wore it to stop herself from attacking her if it came to that.

"I think ya look pretty good in it personally," Renji chuckled, getting a smile on his lips as Ichigo blushed. Byakuya laughed lowly and patted her lightly on her back.

"She shall arrive soon, I promise you," Byakuya stated, getting a wary smile from her as she relaxed.

"Good," she said, letting her arms relax from the tense position they had been, wrapping them around her stomach instead. The doors finally opened, allowing Rukia to be escorted into the room, red band around her neck and her hands bound behind her back.

She was glaring heavily at the collected group as they walked in, and actually growled the moment she saw Ichigo. Soi-Fon just pushed her to stand before Unohana with a smirk on her lips.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are charged with working with the Bounts in an attempt to kill Ichigo Kurosaki," Unohana stated, voice firm and unhappy with her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I haven't done anything to anyone," Rukia replied, trying to look as if she was still under her clans' name. Ichigo muffled her snort into Byakuyas shoulder, the man patting her head with a smile on his lips.

"The thing of it is, Rukia, we have the information that you did meet with the leader of the Bounts. You really should have destroyed the correspondence between you and him," the older woman stated, her usually kind eyes dark with her displeasure. Those around her wondered if she could hate at all, and then decided that when pushed, she could.

"You still have nothing on me outside of those supposed letters," Rukia sneered, eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"We have a confirmed statement from Ichigo-san and Urahara-san about the attack that was called for and planned by you," Unohana stated, fingers tapping on her thigh in a slow rhythm.

"So you have some so called letters between me and some guy, and the word of a slut," Rukia snorted before yelping as she was shoved hard from behind her.

"We have correspondence between you and the Bounts leader, a Jin Karyia, and the word of a trusted ally and fellow Shinigami," Unohana stated, lips pulled thin as she stood up. "Now, I believe that we can guess as to why you called for Ichigo-sans death. Jealousy correct?"

"Jealousy? Of her? Hardly," was the disdainful reply.

"Than what the fuck did I ever do to you to piss you off?" Ichigo asked, tapping one foot.

"It's because every decided that you where oh so good and loyal and sweet to everyone. It was a fucking joke," Rukia said, glaring at her, her lips pulling into a snarl. She just raised an eyebrow at her, tipping one hip to the side in apparent boredom.

"Sounds just like jealousy to me. I'm extremely sorry, Byakuya-san, that your sister has gone over the edge," Ichigo said, patting Byakuyas arm. The noble simply curled his own hand around hers and kiss the back of it with a small smirk on his lips.

"It is fine, Ichigo-san. I am sure that I will be able to move beyond such pain," he replied in return. A scream tore through the air before the hard thud of a body meeting the wooden floor followed after it. Blinking, Ichigo looked around before finding her eyes drawn down, surprised when she found Hitsugaya holding Rukia down with a snarl on his lips.

She was trying hard to buck him off, writhing and crying out insults at her, some of them making Ichigo blink quickly in hurt.

"Remove her! Now!" Unohana yelled, standing ramrod straight, looking even more unhappy with every passing second.

Once Rukia had been removed from the conference room, she took her seat once more and smoothed down her braid. Ichigo was leaning against Byakuya, shaking in her surprise as Renji and his lover rubbed her arms and back, trying to sooth her.

"Any suggestions on what we should do with Rukia? We shall get to what to do about the Bounts in a few minutes," the Sotaicho finally said, drawing everyone's attention back to her and away from the three.

"Bind her powers and place her in a cell for the rest of her life?" Hitsugaya asked darkly, smoothing out his own clothes from the scuffle.

"To long, taicho, despite her crimes. She's barely into her two-thirties," Renji stated, waving a hand. "If she turns out like every other Rukigon rat out there that became a Shinigami, outside of being killed and some nasty diseases, she can live for centuries," he reminded them, pointing at Shunsui, who just smiled in return.

"He's right. Rats take their time moving on to a new life or the life stream," Shunsui chuckled, getting a scattering of laughter and nods.

"So, I say we bind her powers, with a way to leech off any build up, hold her for a century and then stick her somewhere we can watch her and she doesn't have to have much power for," Yumichika suggested, flicking a piece of lint off of his top.

"Add in some therapy for her jealousy and mental problems," Ichigo suggested, standing close to Byakuya and Renji still, but looking much more stable. "She's going to need some major testing done to figure out just what is going on in her head. See if you can't get her to start writing journals about her life and any memories that she may have about her living lives," she continued. "I can get you texts about mental problems to."

"Where did you get that rather useful idea?" Unohana asked in curiosity, resting her chin on one hand, gazing at Ichigo.

"My dad actually. When I was about 8, he had me start writing journals to figure things out in my head after my mothers' death. If you read them, you can see how my mental growth went," Ichigo admitted, shrugging with a smile. "I'm thinking that if she writes everything down, we can see where things went wrong for her."

"It is a sound idea. We'll have her do that once she calms herself down. And yes, do please bring those texts for us," Unohana stated, smiling at the thought. "For the time being, she shall be held and her zanpacto sealed. What are we to do about the Bounts?" Byakuya asked, the others looking to Unohana.

"I believe that we will let them come to us. From the correspondence between them, teams will be infiltrating Soul Society to take out certain parts, but they will only be coming one by one," was the reply as she sat back. "We will need the streets to be closed, deserted, and only those who are to fight and prove back up and first aid to be out."

"Yes, Unohana-sotaicho," everyone agreed. They settled in to figure out who would be stationed where to do what. Once the meeting was done with, Ichigo yanked off her shoes before reaching up her skirt and pulling off her stockings with a groan.

"I hate stockings, hate them with a bloody passion," she told Byakuya and Renji, getting indulgent smiles from them. "How do women do it all the time? I mean, deal with the fuckers rubbing every time."

"They grown into them," Renji chuckled as Ichigo slipped her shoes back on. "So, Ichigo-chan, Byakuya-kun and I have a question for you."

"We were wondering if you would be interested in going out with us tomorrow night?" Byakuya asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as they left for Rangiku's home where Ulquiorra waited for her to get back.

Giving them both a long look, she rubbed at her bottom lip and asked, "Just a date?"

Byakuya was the one to answer her question. "Whatever you want and not anything more than that."

"Alright, what time?" Ichigo asked.

"About noon. Dress simply. It is our day to just lounge around. Lunch, movies, dinner and a nice late night walk around the garden. Bring some clothes," Byakuya said, getting a knowing smile.

"I look forward to it. But for now, I have an Arrancar to reunite with," Ichigo chuckled, leaving them standing outside of the house with heated looks on their faces, watching as she disappeared inside.


	33. Chapter 37

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 37

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Ulquiorra, Aizen

Word count: 1,088

Total Word Count: 50,470/60,000

AN: And boom! We have Ulquiorra and Aizen chatting it up and the requisite bra joke all in one chapter. Enjoy, review.

* * *

Sitting before a computer, waiting for Aizen to get onto his end of the set up connection, Ulquiorra tapped his fingers on the desk.

Ichigo was with Byakuya and Renji on a day date while Rangiku put in time watching over Rukia and doing paperwork. He was taking the time that he wasn't busy watching over Ichigo or helping one of the taichos with new security measures to call and update Aizen.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen appeared on the screen, eyes taking in the pale visage that looked as relaxed as he could be. "You are alone?" he asked.

"Alone as I can be with division members from the 2nd watching my every step," Ulquiorra stated, sitting up straight as he gazed at his lord. "Much has happened since I sent in a report, Aizen-san, much that I can not write down at the moment."

"Why is that?" Aizen asked, his worry flashing over his face as Ulquiorra sat back in his chair.

"Unohana-sama has asked to keep this off of records and all talk kept private and secure due to its nature," was the reply as the 4th Espada gazed at the other man. "Let me start from the beginning. Ichigo-san," he continued, stopping himself from using –chan, "was spending time in the living world with her family and friends. During her time spent with Urahara-san, they felt a flare of energy."

"Szayel recorded that flare and subsequent flares I believe," Aizen interrupted, looking off screen before looking back. "That was Ichigo-san and Urahara-san?"

"Yes, sir," Ulquiorra said, nodding his head. "They went to figure out what the flare was and found two people with creatures that they were able to control. They are called Bounts I believe," he said, tapping his fingers once more on the desk before him. Aizen frowned as he sat back himself, rubbing at his chin as he thought.

"I remember reading about them. They are humans with high amounts of reitsu but no real ability of supporting it like others," Aizen said, gazing at Ulquiorra. "For them, their clocks have stopped, so to speak. Their bodies have just stopped aging, stopped being able to process the raw reitsu that flows around the living world."

"Aizen-sama, I thought that the living world didn't have any," Ulquiorra said, blinking at the news.

"All the worlds have some level of reitsu particles, but the living world has less particles running around," Aizen explained. "Every human is able to process them before releasing them back out to recharge. With the Bounts, their bodies stop processing the particles properly and therefore stop ageing. But their bodies still crave those particles, so they found out that they could get them right from the soul and learned the techniques to extract them."

"I see," Ulquiorra mused, eyes dark in thought. "So they can be quite old and look very young?" he asked, Aizen nodding his head. "And the creatures that they were using?"

"They're called Dolls," Aizen started, rubbing at his chin once more. "They are often something that sits on ones body in a smaller form, waiting to be called and used in a fight. Each Doll has its own name, powers and gender, much like the zanpactou spirits. No one is quite sure what all of their abilities are though."

"It sounds as if they are powerful beings and going up against them can be deadly," Ulquiorra mused, the man before him nodding once more.

"Indeed they are," Aizen stated, eyes narrowing. "There is more I take it."

Ulquiorra shifted, eyes skipping away from Aizens for a moment. "Yes, Aizen-sama, there is."

"Tell me," Aizen demanded.

"It has come out that Rukia Kuchiki has done more then just hold back information and invitations from Ichigo-san, sir," Ulquiorra said, frowning heavily as he tapped his fingers on the desk in agitation. "She had contacted the Bounts and sent them after her with the intention of killing her. We believe we've found that it was mostly done out of jealousy. Ichigo suggested that it may be adding to a previously unknown mental unbalance. She is being held and watched, but the Bounts are coming to meet in Soul Society to attack from the inside."

"Is there a plan to meet the threat?" Aizen asked.

"There is. But there could be more to help us with it due to the unknown amounts of power the Bounds hold," Ulquiorra stated, Aizen nodding his head. "I suggest sending some of the other Arrancar as a sign of good will. It should help with the treaty talks between you and Unohana-sama," he suggested.

"I think I will do that," he agreed, nodding. "How is everything else?" Aizen asked. "With Ichigo-san?"

"She is doing well. She's been able to actually explore and learn things about herself," Ulquiorra told him.

"Oh?"

"Yes," he continued, smiling slightly. "Ichigo-chan has found that as a female, her enjoyment of the female form is just as strong as her enjoyment of the female form is. Though, she has only slept with Yourichi-san and Rangiku-san, as the only females. She has slept with me, Sado-san, Uryuu-san, Kensei-san and Shinji-san, in varying degrees. I believe she shall end up also sleeping with Byakuya-san and Renji-san."

"It sounds as if she has been enjoying the fact that the war has essentially stopped for the moment," Aizen chuckled, Ulquiorra agreeing with a smirk on his lips.

"Indeed she is," he stated, eyes suddenly sparkling brightly at his lord. "She has admitted to finding you attractive, even before she had turned into a she."

"Interesting," Aizen mused before cocking an eyebrow at the 4th Espada. "How is Urahara's word to turn her back going?" he queried.

"Well, despite the constant interruptions," was the reply. "We hope that within the next couple of months he'll be able to turn her back."

"That's good," Aizen said before leaning forward to pull something into the view of the camera. "Now that I am alone, can you tell me just why I got this in my side of the two way box instead of a report?" he asked, holding up a lacy blue bra that Ulquiorra had vivid memories of removing from Ichigos body not two weeks ago.

"I wondered where that had gone to," he said, Aizen looking at the bra with a look of pleasure.

"Well, I suppose I'll just keep this on the off chance that she'll come see us," he said, leering as Ulquiorra shook his head.

"If not as a woman, as a male."


	34. Chapter 38

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 38

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: various

Word count: 1,192

Total Word Count: 51,662/60,000

AN: Er…HI! I swear I'm not dead or anything and have in fact posted other things but I am seriously behind on my stuff. Sorry! I have something like 3 drabbles I need to type up. Those drabbles plus next weeks shall be posted.

If you watch my B&P collections, you know what happened. I kinda… Lost my computer. Oops? But now I have a new pretty one that works wonders. Love it.

* * *

Standing on the hill, Yumichika filing his nails next to her, Ichigo sighed and rested her elbow on her crossed knees, her other arm resting over her thigh. Ulquiorra was sitting on her other side while Ikkaku idly worked his way through a kata with Hozurimaru.

"Shift your leg outwards Ikkaku. You'd be knocked on your ass like that," she called, shaking her head. Ikkaku flipped her off but still did it anyways, finding it easier to keep his balance with his extends. "Dipshit. Come train with me if you're gonna steal my katas."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ikkaku grunted, continuing to work his way through the movements. "When are they supposed ta get here?"

"In about 10 minutes or so," Ichigo stated, looking at her watch before going back to watching Yumichika file his nails. It was more interesting then watching Ikkaku butcher the kata he was trying to perform. "You'll know they're coming when you see a rip in the air."

"And why are we doing meet and greet duty?" Yumichika asked. He raised an eyebrow at the teasing smirk aimed his way by Ichigo.

"Because you upset Unohana-sama and ended up with guard duty," she drawled, making Yumichika scowl for a moment before shrugging.

"Ah well. At least I'm getting out of paper work," the beauty obsessed male drawled.

"It's still going to be there," Ulquiorra stated, chuckling lowly at the outraged sound from Yumichika.

"Got to love that," Ichigo snickered, her eyes turning to the sky and frowning at the rip starting to open. "Here they are. At least Kenpachi will be happy."

"What do you mean by that?" Ikkaku asked, gazing up at the rip with the others.

"Grimmjow rather enjoys a good spar. I have no doubt that those two won't pass up the chance to kick each others ass around the 11th for hours on end," Ichigo stated as she stood and brushed the back of her pants off. She was wearing a Chinese fighter's shirt with a high collar and no sleeves along with loose, comfortable pants. All around, she was comfortable. Ulquiorra kept his eyes on her for the most part, enjoying the way she moved.

"They should be dropping down in a moment," Ulquiorra stated, drawing his eyes away from the say of Ichigos body.

"Goody," Ichigo snorted, crossing her arms under her breasts. "Here they come," she drawled. The first to drop was a woman with a high collared shirt that ended just under her nipples, her skin a darkly tanned color and her short, spiky hair was a bleached blond color. She landed with a light bounce. "Hello, Harribel-san," Ichigo greeted.

"Ichigo-san," Harribel greeted in return, nodding her head. "Being a woman seems to agree with you, Ichigo-san," she said as she stepped away from her landing spot, causing the younger woman to smile as she blushed slightly.

"Took a week to get over the fluctuating hormones, but I got past it," Ichigo hummed as Grimmjow dropped down, blue hair ruffled. "Grimmjow."

"Hello, Ichigo-san," Grimmjow rumbled, Ichigo narrowing her eyes at him.

"You still have no right to call me anything but Kurosaki-san" she stated, getting a feral grin. "Who else is coming?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the rip.

"Starrk and Lilynette," Harribel stated, coming to stand next to Ulquiorra who had gone back to watching Ichigo. Grimmjow moved out of the way as a tall Espada with shoulder length brown hair and a jaw bone around his neck dropped onto the ground as he yawned. A short female wearing simple, if not a bit small, clothing, her hollow hole surrounded by the white fragments of her mask on her face, followed after him.

"Starrk-san, Lilynette-san, welcome to Soul Society. Everyone, meet Ikkaku Madarama, 3ed seat of the 11th and his friend Yumichika Ayasegaway, 5th seat of the 11th," Ichigo drawled. "Yumichika, Ikkaku, this is Coyote Starrk and Lilynette, the 1st Espada nad his fraccion, Tia Harribel, the 3ed Espada and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada."

"Grimmjow is strictly here to help with the Bounts. Starrk-san and I arm both here to settle a temporary truce between Soul Society and Los Noches," Harribel told Ichigo, getting a nod.

"Aizen sent a letter warning us that you would be coming," Ichigo assured her, waving to the buildings. "Follow us please." Leaving the hill, bounding over the buildings and through the air, they headed for the 1st division where Unohana waited.

Arriving at her door, Ichigo knocked on her office door.

"Enter," Unohana called, allowing them to walk in. "Ah, Aizens Espadas' have arrived. Welcome," she greeted and stood up to move around her desk. Once they were all introduced, they settled around her desk with tea, discussing just what had been planned out and where the Espada would be in correlation to helping.

"Where will we be staying between the fights?" Harribel asked as she placed her tea cup down before her.

"Harribel-san, you, Starrk-san and Lilynette-san will be staying in the 3ed. Kira-fukutiacho will take care of the three of you while Grimmjow-san will stay at the 11th. I believe that he will enjoy it there," Unohana stated, pulling out a sheath of paper, placing it down before her. "Now, for the temporary treaty."

"Aizen-san is interested in coming back eventually but for now he would enjoy being able to go back and forth with his people," Starrk said, yawning around the words.

"It sounds as if he wants to move things faster then before," Ichigo drawled as Yumichika shaped her nails.

"He does. Said something about wanting to see the vast of the last of the rot cut out," Starrk returned, stretching with a groan. Ichigo nodded as Unohana smiled a mysterious smile.

"The starting treaty that I have here states that any of them will be welcomed to Soul Society as long as they send a warning at least a week before so we can find places and are able to set up watch. This would go both ways," Unohana stated, smiling lightly. "We would follow these rules during any time spent in Hueco Mundo and Los Noches."

Harribel reached out and drew the treaty over, reading what had been written up, Starrk reading over her shoulder. Both of them could see Ulquiorra's touch with how the give and take between the two worlds was worded. Nodding, she signed at the bottom.

"I shall send a copy to Aizen-san to read and sign. For now, Ichigo-san will show you to the 3ed and the 11th. From there, you'll find guides from the 2nd division to show you around and to keep an eye on you," Unohana told them, Ichigo signing the treaty as a witness before signing the treaty herself. "I do hope you enjoy your time here and that you are able to rest well since the fights begin tomorrow."

Once the treaty had been filed, the group left, dropping off the other Espada at their new divisions. Once Ichigo and Ulquiorra had arrived at Rangiku's home, she had curled up close to him with a sigh, smiling as a long fingered hand stroked over her side.


	35. Chapter 39

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 39

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Grimmjow, Go Koga

Word count: 1,835

AN: Nothing to say.

* * *

The streets were empty, quiet.

A bit to quiet for the tastes of the waiting Shinigami but they knew the importance of it to happen the way it was. Hitsugaya was waiting on a roof top, Ikkaku and Grimmjow waiting in their own hiding spots for the appearing Bount.

From the information they had been able to collect, each Bount was coming in one at a time before hiding away to wait for the rest to arrive. That way there wasn't any power surges for Soul Society to find.

A little power surge was generally ignored but not with the information they had. Not with the knowledge that there were enemies that were coming through those power surges.

Shaking his head, Hitsugaya scanned the area that they were watching, licking his lips as he felt the spike, barely there like the letters had said would happen.

Shifting to rest on the balls of his feet, he watched as a rip in the air opened and a man walked out. Go Koga looked around and smirked to himself; an orange stripe ran down his hair, the rest of it dark, a not so odd look for someone in Soul Society. A pair of headphones sat around his neck and he wore a simple pair of pants and a tank top.

Leaning forward, Hitsugaya shunpoed down to before Koga the moment the portal closed.

"Go Koga, you are hereby under arrest for the planned and executed invasion of Soul Society. Give up quietly or I will take you down," Hitsugaya stated, his voice hard and icy. Koga took a step back in surprise before scowling heavily and rolling his shoulders as he snorted.

"I will not, child. There is only you after all, taicho or not," he stated, feeling confident in his powers and in his Doll, Dalk.

"Then you shall be forced to give up," Hitsugaya stated, pulling Hyorinmaru and holding him out before him. "I give you one more chance to give up." Koga simply tossed a marble out before him, the both of them watching as it grew into a creature made up of heavy metal parts all connected in a vaguely female shape. "Very well then."

"Dalk, attack him," Koga instructed her, the Doll sending one of the balls that made up her body at Hitsugaya. As he watched, they split into several ball bearings forcing him to jump out of their way, eyes watching and waiting for the moment that he could attack in return.

"Not good enough," he stated, groaning when one managed to nearly hit his thigh, leaving the skin and muscle to bruise as the metal balls came back to rejoin the Dolls body.

"Good enough," Koga chuckled, rolling his shoulders again before shrugging as Dalk sent another round of metal bullets at Hitsugaya.

He frowned when the ice taicho swept his zanpactou in a diagonal motion, creating a frozen barrier for the bullets to slam into with hard cracks. "Damn it," he muttered, feeling a thread of worry snake its way through him as his eyes narrowed.

"You were expecting someone not so experienced with his zanpacto?" Hitsugaya asked, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"I wasn't expecting the small fry to be so good either, until he kicked my ass all over the 11th Divisions training grounds," Grimmjow snorted from near them, Pantera held over one shoulder as Ikkaku stood next to him, the unsealed Hozukimaru held across his own shoulders in a display of boredom.

"The brat is good at what he does, let me tell ya. He can kick your ass once he figures out your moves and powers," Ikkaku drawled, rocking back and forth on his feet, bald head shining brightly as a shit eating grin overtook his face. "So, what are you gonna do about it, Go Koga? Especially since you're stuck here without a single damn way to contact your people and Rukia? She's all locked up and can't help ya, that's for sure," he continued, cackling at the narrowing of Kogas eyes as Dalk sent several bullets at them, forcing them to dodge and smack at the ones that they weren't able to dodge.

"Mean bitch," Grimmjow snarled as he wiped off a trail of blood from his cheek from where one bullet had sliced it open.

"Aww, pussy cat got hurt?" Ikkaku snickered as he landed near by the snarling Grimmjow, getting hissed at.

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow snorted, the two of them jumping back when a sheet of ice formed in front of them and several metal bullets slammed into it.

"Pay attention to what is going on around here, you two," Hitsugaya scolded before shaking his head and looking at the Doll that just chuckled and smirked at him. "We have bigger problems then you two fighting over an insult or something like that," he continued. Narrowing his eyes at the other, he held Hyorinmaru up before him, hands curled around the hilt and holding it steady. "Your fight is with me, Koga. Do not involve them unless you are able to take me down," he stated, eyes narrowed.

Koga turned to him and narrowed his own eyes at the small male. "I do not fight children." The words were cool, making Hitsugaya snort.

"I am not a child, despite my looks. I have been a Taicho for quite a few decades as it is. Again, your fight is with me," he told the Bount.

"Very well." With those words, Dalk once more sent out a spray of bullets, forcing Hitsugaya to use a mix of shunpo and kido to get away from them mostly unscathed, a few hitting hard enough to force him to turn on his feet in a spin. His ribs screamed with the movements, having been cracked by a few of the bullets, but he was able to ignore them for the moment. He wasn't going to go down just because he kept getting hit, ice forming around him again.

"I see I'm not going to be able to do this while Hyorinmaru is sealed. Very well then," Hitsugaya panted, eyes narrowed as he held his zanpacto out before him. "Soten ni zase," he breathed, feeling his power curl and tighten as Hyorinmaru lengthened, the crescent blade appearing along with the chain, making him grab the chain and swing the extra blade in a circle next to his side. The air around them started to go cold. "You see, the ice that I was able to form is part of my shikia, just without its shape. It is a small part, just enough to create shields of ice to protect myself and others. Ever since the start of the war with Aizen, we've all been practicing, planning. Unfortunately for you and yours, you walked into the wrong world."

"I see," Koga stated, eyes narrowing as he took in the elongated blade and the one that was swinging back and forth next to Hitsugaya, the chain held loosely in his hand. "You know how to wield your weapon, I can see that…"

"I am in tune with Hyorinmaru, balanced with him in a way that takes years to get to. I have had the years, the decades to learn how to fight with and next to him," Hitsugaya stated, eyes flaring coldly.

A storm started to brew above them as the Doll and Bount watched with wide eyes, feeling the power grow around them. Grimmjow and Ikkaku wisely moved out of the way, knowing that they didn't want to be anywhere near what was happening, bounding onto a nearby roof.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked warily, shifting on his feet as Dalk moved away from the young taicho in her own worry, feeling her masters add to what she was feeling.

"You'll see," Hitsugaya drawled, spinning the crescent blade once more before sending it out, wrapping it, barely, around Dalks arm, ice forming quickly over what he had captured. Jumping into the air, the chain lengthening so he had room to work with it, wrapping it further around the arm he had caught, and pointed Hyorinmaru at the Doll. "You shall learn why you do not mess with Soul Society and her protectors!" he yelled, voice strong and loud.

At the tip of his zanpacto, a ball of ice blue started to form as the power in the air continued to rise and the storm above their head swirled the clouds together.

Drawing the sword up so that it was over one shoulder, he brought it down in a diagonal movement, a dragon made of ice forming, almost seeming as if it was coming out of the very clouds. Dalk screamed in rage as the dragon slammed into her with a roar of power, the shock wave sending Koga flying back into a wall, making him dizzy from the pain and blow to his head.

Dalk on the other hand froze under the attack, still screaming, body shuddering as the ice around her started to crack and break. With one last scream, the ice and her body shattered, falling to the ground in chunks that shattered into bits before the metal turned into a fine powder that the breeze quickly swept away.

"Dalk," Koga groaned, trying to push his body up as Hitsugaya once more sealed his zanpacto and slid him into his sheath. Grimmjow smirked as he landed next to the Bount and held his own weapon at the man's neck, tisking at him.

"Say your goodbyes to your Doll because it's gone," he drawled, Hitsugaya walking over as Ikkaku landed next to him.

"Go Koga, you are under arrest for the attempted invasion of Soul Society," the taicho stated as several 2nd division members appeared along with a couple of 4th division members that set into fixing the hurts that had happened during the fight, or trying to when it came to Hitsugaya. "I'm fine for the moment. I shall go to the 4th with Koga and will see a healer once he's secured," he told the 4th divisioner.

"Yes, sir." With that, Hitsugaya and the members of the 2nd division headed to the 4th, securing Koga so that he wouldn't be a danger to any of the healers as they worked. Once that was done, the ice wielder headed for one of the rooms, finding Hanatoru waiting along with Unohana and Jyuushiro.

"I take it you're here to take a verbal report?" Hitsugaya asked with a smile, sitting on the examination table once he had removed his zanpacto from his back and his taichos hakama.

"Yes. So, tell us what went on during your fight?" Jyuushiro asked as he sat with paper and pen to take down the statement. Hitsugaya sighed and started to speak as Hanatoru and Unohona took stock of his injuries and healed the ones that they could, healing his ribs to a point where they were only bruised and needing to finish healing on their own.


	36. Chapter 40

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 45

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,346

Total Word Count: 54,943/60,000

Characters: Ichigo, Jyuushiro, Yoshino

AN: Yes! I am now posting weekly for the moment. Why? Because I have a SHIT load of stuff.

Please note that I am asking if I should post twice a week (Tue and Fri) and you have until the 28th to vote. Either leave a review or go to my polls on my profile or my Y!Gallery poll (depending on where you find me). That is all.

* * *

"Is that her?" Ichigo asked softly as she gazed down from her perch in a tree. The second opening had been planned for a meadow inside of the walls, near several specialized training grounds. A woman had stepped out, Ichigo thinking that she looked like the one that had attacked her during her time in the Living world.

"It feels like it, my dear friend," Jyuushiro drawled, eyes dark as he sat next to Ichigo, Sogyo no Kotowari laying across his lap as he gazed down at the woman as she looked around, dusting off her pants. "Didn't you get a good look at her, Ichigo-chan?" he asked, turning his eyes to his companion and getting a dry look.

"I was a bit busy trying to avoid her doll actually," Ichigo huffed, fixing her shirt so that it sat properly. She had changed into a loose pair of fighting pants and a sleeveless turtle neck for the fight, the entire outfit the color of twilight. Jyuushiro was enjoying the way it sat on her frame, a part of his mind musing that she looked good in just about anything that she wore, as a male or a female.

"So you know her doll but not the person wielding it," he teased, getting a dry look before he slid his zanpactou into his obi. "Come on, let us take her in."

"Remember, that doll throws fireballs at you," Ichigo muttered, slipping off of the branch and landing on the ground, Jyuushiro following after with a chuckle.

Yoshino turned to them with narrowed eyes, striking her finger claw on the bracelet that sat on her right wrist, creating an arc of fire that was quick to form the doll that was made of fire and magma, fire jets holding her up.

"Why the fuck are you here? No one's supposed to be here," she snarled, eyes bright as she gazed at the two men who were walking towards her with slow, purposeful movements.

"You'd be surprised at what you could find out when you have correspondence between two people that aren't supposed to be talking," Ichigo drawled, eyes dark. "Though, you can thank yourself for giving us the needed information to learn just what was going on," she chuckled, getting scowled at. Ichigo shrugged with a smile as she withdrew Zangestu from her back.

"Do you want to take care of her while I take on her doll?" Jyuushiro asked as he withdrew his own zanpacto with an easy movement.

"If you don't mind," Ichigo hummed with a sad smile. "Though, it is sad that destroying her doll will eventually break the spell around her and she'll lose all of her age within hours," he mused softly, remembering how they found out about that. Go Koga had suddenly lost his power and youth, falling into skeletal pieces before falling to dust at the end.

Mayuri had been watching and raised the alarm when it had happened. They were still musing on just how it happened but they thought it would happen to all of them, the Dolls being a part of the Bounts.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoshino asked, shifting on her feet as Jyuushiro pointed his zanpacto at her and her Doll.

"We arrested one Go Koga. Within hours of his doll being destroyed his body was unlocked from the permanent time trap that wrapped around him and he dissolved due to his age. He is now nothing much outside of ashes, dust at best," Jyuushiro stated, watching brown eyes go wide as she shuddered at the news.

"Fuck…So…" she breathed, Jyuushiro nodding his head.

"We know about everything that has happened, Bount. We know that Rukia is working with your leader for her own purposes, which just happen to allow him access to here," he stated, falling into an easy fighting stance. With a snarl, Yoshino sent Goethe after them, Ichigo running for the trees and jumping into one as the fire balls came after her, making it hit the kido dome around the meadow that would keep the forest from catching fire.

"Get them, Goethe, burn them to a crisp," Yoshino snarled as Goethe attacked Jyuushiro, the man using a mix of kido and sword work to make sure that the fire wasn't able to do any major damage. His haori ended up singed but so far he was safe from the attacks. Narrowing his eyes, the silver haired man landed in a tree that sat just inside of the barrier and grasped the handle of his zanpactou in both hands.

"Nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare," he murmured, splitting the zanpactou into two swords connected by a red roped chain with square charms handing from it. "Now, let's see you attack me, Yoshino-san," Jyuushiro called out, shunpoing into her sight, holding his swords easily within his grasp.

The woman paused as she eyed the swords. They were odd looking, thinner then most swords and with a cut on the inside of the blade with a second one facing back towards Jyuushiro himself. It almost looked awkward to wield and made her smirk as she shifted on her feet.

"Such an odd zanpactou you have there, shinigami-san," Yoshino taunted, eyes flaring as Goethe tossed a new fire ball at him. Her eyes widened as he moved and suddenly the attack was coming back at them, forcing them to move out of the way. "What the hell!?" she screamed, snarling at the man who just smirked and shrugged.

"Interesting what a shikai being used can open up for a person," Jyuushiro chuckled lowly, Ichigo snickering from where she was perched.

She was feeling decidedly unneeded for this fight, Jyuushiro taking care of the Bount in style and with flare. She supposed that being friends with Shunsui for so long could have rubbed off on Jyuushiro as he continued to either dodge the attacks that Goethe sent at him, most of them being dispelled by the barrier, or sending them back to the Bount and her Doll.

Yawning, she stretched as she watched as a particularly powerful blast was sent at Jyuushiro. Paying close attention, she watched as one sword absorbed the attack before it was sent through the red rope chain, the charms glowing one by one, before it was shot out of the other sword. She was amazed at just how much powerful it was as it landed and sent Goethe screeching into her death, Yoshino falling to her knees with a shocked and glazed look on her face.

"I feel like I should have stayed back at your place, Jyuushiro-san," Ichigo mused as she hopped down from the tree, the barrier falling around them as the taichou resealed his zanpactou and slid it into its sheath.

"Nonsense, Ichigo-san," Jyuushiro said, smiling and shaking his head as a hell butterfly came floating down near them and hovered in the air next to him. "You can come get her, Soi-Fon-taicho," he called.

"Understood," came from the butterfly before it fluttered away. Several black covered figured appeared, having been the ones to hold the barrier up, binding the unresisting Yoshino and taking her away as Soi-Fon walked over to them, nodding to them. "I'll take care of her and hand over my observations about her to Urahara-san and Mayuri-taicho when she dissolves, if she does," she stated, getting nods.

"Thank you, Soi-Fon-taicho. Ichigo-san and I shall head back to my division to write out our reports. If we are not there, we are most likely at my home resting before tomorrow," Jyuushiro stated, smiling at her. Nodding once more, she left quickly to watch over her prisoner, Jyuushiro offering his arm to Ichigo. "Shall we?" he asked.

Giving him an amused look and sliding her hand to rest on his elbow, she chuckled. "We shall." Disappearing from the meadow, the two headed to the 13th division to write their reports and relax after the fight, Jyuushiro feeling like a live wire from having so much power flow through him.


	37. Chapter 42

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 42

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,461

Total Word Count: 57,911/60,000

Characters: Ichigo, Shunsui, Ryo, Sawatari, Komamura, Iba

AN: Well, well, well, chapter 42. We're starting to wind on down here people. Hope you enjoy this one and will enjoy the next one.

Mind you, I have started posting a Ghost in the Shell mini so reviews are nice on that one.

**To the sweet guest who reviewed: Ichi did get a work out but you can't read it on this site. ;) Sorry. But I'm glad that you like the story, really. *snuggles on***

* * *

"They should be here soon, right?" Renji asked as he stroked Zabimaru's handle, gazing down at the dried water bed. "Are you sure Maruyi-taicho and Nemu-fukutaicho will be able to put the water back into the river bed when this is done?"

"Yes, don't worry about it," Byakuya stated as Ulquiorra rumbled lightly next to him, knowing that everyone was waiting for them to finish the fight and watching them via the cameras that had been scattered around.

"Ulquiorra-san, are you sure you're going to be able to handle them and their powers?" Renji asked, his brows furrowing as his lips thinned.

"Hollows lose a lot of what makes them human during their transformation, including losing quite a bit of their bodily fluids," Ulquiorra stated, flicking his wrist. "We have enough water to keep our blood flowing, but not enough to be very dangerous since it is spread so thin."

"Which make you a prime fighter against anyone who wields water," Byakuya stated, Ulquiorra nodding. "They will have a hard time trying to defeat you while we set up to finish them."

"I almost feel bad for hurting children," Renji mused quietly, rubbing at the back of his head and making his ponytail bob. "I know that they may be as old as us, but still..."

"You do not want a child to be hurt. No one wants them to and the Bounts Ho and Ban use that to their advantage from what Aizen-sama was able to tell us," Ulquiorra drawled.

"Who would have thought we knew all about them before but it was suppressed by the 46 in such a way," Renji snorted bitterly. "If it wasn't such a mess in the archives, we could have learned more about them before all of this happened."

"There is a reason why the new 46 had been disbanded and Unohana-sotaicho was chosen to take over," Byakuya stated. "The corruption went to far when it started to threaten the lives of every soul."

"I have always wondered why Aizen-sama would constantly complain about them," Ulquiorra snorted as the portal for Ho and Ban opened. "Let us begin shall we?" he asked. The two small figured looked much like near mirror images of each other with sweet faces and brown hair, and eyes. It was the hats and hair styles that showed who was who.

While Ho had shorter hair that was covered by a red baseball cap, Bans hair was longer and covered by a white hat cocked to the side.

"We shall," Renji drawled, he and Byakuya slipping further into the shadows to prepare for their parts of the attack. Ulquiorra stepped out onto the river bed, hand on Murcielago's hilt. The twins were glaring around them, hands clasped and their other hands holding onto their water bottles.

"Do you think…?" Ho asked, squeezing Bans hand.

"It's not…" Ban started.

"Possible. Perhaps," Ho finished, frowning. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side as he waited for the two Bounts to notice him.

"Ho," Ban said sharply, eyes burning as he stared straight at Ulquiorra. "Who are you? You can't be a shinigami, not with the bone bits on your head."

"You are right," Ulquiorra stated as he moved farther away from the shadows. "I am not a shinigami, but instead, an Arrancar. My name is Ulquiorra Ciefer and I am the 4th Espada in Aizen's army. You two have invaded Soul Society due to a woman's madness and because of a man who is known to use those who are useful to his plans. Two of your comrades have been taken down, their bodies turned to dust. I am here to stop you."

"You're lying," Ho said, Ulquiorra smirking ever so slightly as he pulled Murcielago from its sheath, holding the sword down by his side.

"I have no reason to lie, twins," he replied as the twin Bounts called their Dolls forth, the water bottle caps coming to float in the heads of the water creatures.

"I'd like you to meet Guhl…" Ho started, one of the Dolls moving in the odd fluid motions of water.

"And Gunther, our Dolls," Ban finished as the other doll mirrored its partners movements.

"You control water, that much we do know," Ulquiorra drawled, watching the twins stiffen before him. "The Bounts, at one time, had been heavily watched but due to the last council and sotaicho the information had been hidden from everyone. You and yours are proving to be dangerous to not only Soul Society but also Los Noches and Hueco Mundo.

"You won't be able to stop us from taking over and going through with our plans," Ho snorted, fixing his red hair, uncomfortable with the way Ulquiorra was smiling.

"Yes, I shall," Ulquiorra stated, voice not showing his amusement at the blustering. "I shall take you down, not going above my resurreccion, if that," he continued, bringing up his free hand, a red glow appearing on the tips of two fingers. Taking careful aim, he fired a cero, watching as it sped through the dolls and landed behind Ho and Ban, the wave of power blowing their hats off of their heads.

The twins scowled at the attack and suddenly the dolls combined into one giant creature and shot out several tentacles of water, Ulquiorra darting out of the range, eyes carefully watching and mind planning his next moves. He and his Shinigami back up did not want t to kill the two young Bounts, but if they did not surrender soon, they would have no choice but to destroy the dolls.

"Hold still, would ya?" Ban muttered as Ho scowled heavily and split off Guhl, sending him after Ulquiorra as his brother had Gunther hunt for any possible liquid in the dried lake bed. Sending a low powered cero at them once more, Ulquiorra slashed a water tentacle that got to close from Guhl before sonidoing out of the way of the debris as the cero landed and tossed up clumps of dirt and dust around them.

Byakuya's release command for Senbonsakura of "Chire" reached Ulquiorras ears just before the blades that looked like thousands of sakura blossoms surrounded Guhls and Gunthers heads where the caps floated.

"One last time, give up," Ulquiorra stated loudly, unsurprised when the dolls tried to shift out from under and through the blades. The pink blades moved in such a way that the two were forced to move towards the serrated blade of Zabimaru as it twisted and bounced off of the ground and trees, finally slashing through Gunthers head. It surprised everyone when it destroyed the small target, the water that made up the dolls body splashed to the ground to soak into the dirt.

"Gunther," Ban cried out in shock as he felt his connection to his doll shatter with the destruction.

"I was not expecting that to happen but good for us," Renji muttered, Byakuya smirking lightly next to him.

"We did give you a chance to surrender to us," Ulquiorra said, holding a hand over his arm, blood sluggishly seeping from a cut that Guhl had given him with a lucky hit. Guhl was easily taken out while Ho was distracted by his brother's pain, Senbonsakuras blades encasing the water created body and sliding through it to destroy the cap quickly.

"What happened?" Renji asked as the twins feel to their knees, pointing to the cut as Ulquiorra pulled his hand away to look at the cut.

"I wasn't fast enough to dodge an attack from one of the dolls," he replied, shrugging before wincing as his ribs protested the move. "I was also unfortunate enough to get a water tentacle across my ribs."

"So we see with the way you are moving," Ise said, her beads clinking as she landed, several 2nd divisoners taking the twins away from the lake bed. Holding up a softly glowing hand, she stopped the bleeding before allowing one of her people to clean it and finish closing the cut. "Come to the 4th and let us check on your ribs."

"I will be there. They are already healing though," Ulquiorra said as Byakuya walked over.

"Don't let Ichigo make you forget about your report," the noble stated, watching as Ichigo arrived and jogged over to them.

"I will have your report later," Ulquiorra promised as he moved to greet Ichigo with a smile. The two headed to the 4th followed by heading to Rangiku's home, indulging in the post battle adrenaline. Leaving Ichigo in bed to doze off their rounds together, he wrote out his report. He was soon back in their shared bed, waking her up with his tongue and hands, making her fall over the edge before she was completely awake.


	38. Chapter 43

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 43

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,459

Total Word Count: 59,370/60,000

Characters: Somehow the characters got mixed up. Same with the last chapter. Sorry about that.

AN: Holy shit! So close to the end! I can see the end of the tunnel!

Please remember that my drabbles are taking a back seat at the moment due to a rabid bunny that is molesting my brain (calling it Black Veiled Saviour) and my insistent luck at finding new songs and bands to enjoy.

* * *

"He will not be easy to defeat," Harribel stated, tapping Tiburons hilt as it sat across her lower back. Soi-fon nodded as they stood on a wall, watching for the portal to open and release Ugaki to their sight, her own zanpactou resting against her lower back.

"Who would have thought that the twin Bounts would spill about his Ugaki person," Soi-fon hummed, eyes narrowing in thought. "We will need to get to him while the Doll is distracted."

"Yes. You are knowledgeable about stealth attacks correct? I will take the Doll on myself while you get into position," Harribel stated, getting a sharp nod as they shifted on their feet, feeling the power build before an opening appeared and a dapper looking man appeared. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and pressed pants. His hair was neatly combed to the side and he wore a pair of glasses that he fixed as he stepped out of the portal.

Looking around as he closed the portal behind him, Ugaki played with his cards, feeling his doll Gessel vibrate in anticipation of what was to come. Soothing it, he allowed the portal to fully close behind him and started to walk towards a large, unused storage warehouse where his fellow Bounts that had come before him were to be waiting for his arrival.

A ribbon of yellow energy stopped him from going any further, forcing him to flip backwards and out of the way of the destruction.

As the dust settled down, he found himself facing a beautiful woman standing on a piece of upturned walk way, holding what he would have assumed was a zanpactou if not for the fact that it was much shorter than a normal one and was missing the middle of the blade.

The woman who was holding the weapon was wearing a long sleeved top that covered her breasts up until just under her nipples, the collar reaching up to cover most of her face. Her hair was an almost bleached shade of blond while her eyes were a teal color and her skin richly tanned.

A hole sat in the middle of her exposed stomach, making Ugaki frown heavily.

"You are not a shinigami at all," he stated, feeling as if the woman was smirking at him behind her collar.

"You are correct," she responded, voice silky smooth as she easily walked over the broken rubble. "I am an Arrancar. To be precise, one of Aizen-samas Espadas, his third," she stated, holding her zanpactou out before her. "My name is Tia Harribel and I am here to help stop you and yours from trying to fulfill the plan of a woman whose mind is fractured."

"An Arrancar," Ugaki said slowly, eyes taking in every detail of Harribel, mind already whirling and calculating what he was to do. "I have heard rumors of hollows whom have torn off their masks, giving them abilities much like a shinigamis but I had no idea you were working with the shinigami," he said, Harribel shrugging one shoulder.

"It has happened due to several factors. None of which you will find out about. I am obligated though to offer you the chance to give up and come peacefully," she told him, Ugaki standing straight and stiff with a glare at her.

"He pulled out a small mat that started to float before him and replied, "Zeige dich, Gesell." Harribel smirked behind her mask as the small floating creature's that was Ugakis doll appeared. Pulling out the first card, he smirked as he placed it down upon the mat with three others, Gesell flashing a light and forcing the woman to cover her eyes as he quickly drew a fifth card.

Laying it on the mat, he created a spear that was sent at her.

She barely dodged out of the way, barely, her eyes squinting, making Ugaki scowl.

"Such an interesting ability of your doll," Harribel mused as the spots dancing across her vision finally disappeared. She saw a flash of black amongst the shadows around them and made herself ignore it once she knew what it was.

She didn't want to draw any attention to Soi-fon and what she was doing. She had to concentrate on distracting Ugaki, giving her partner time to get into her place.

"It will not save you," she stated, her zanpacto glowing as she shifted her stance into a fighters stance.

"I will not be defeated," Ugaki snarled, eyes narrowing as the eyes flashed once more. They created shadows all around them before the shadows created a spear to attack Harribel, barely nicking her side as she dodged out of the way of them.

Pulling her sword back as a glow wrapped around itself in the middle, still dodging out of the way of the shadows, Harribel launched her own attack, unsurprised when Ugaki and his doll moved out of the way. He landed where they wanted him to, but she still had to lunge out of the way as a large, purple, almost demonic hand, appeared out of the shadows.

As it grasped and reached for her, she growled and fired a cero at it, destroying it only for a second one formed and landed a hit on her. The hand slammed her into a wall hard, leaving an indent in the wall and her crying out in pain.

Shaking her head as it buzzed with the sudden pain, she stood up slowly and glared at Ugaki. The man just smirked at her as he played with his cards. He laid another one out on the mat and sent another barely dodged attack, Gesell laughing brightly next to him.

He shifted and frowned heavily as his body throbbed and protested suddenly before relaxing again.

Harribel smirked at the frown, catching Soi-fon hiding deeply in the shadows of a doorway, Suzumebachi curled around her wrist and sitting on her finger, looking innocently deadly. The assassin was smirking as she rolled her shoulders and looking smug.

The Arrancar fired another Ora Azuru towards him, forming a ribbon and destroying the ropes of shadows that were heading towards her. She was unsurprised when another demonic hand blocked the attack with a hard smack. The Bount twitched again and rolled his head and shoulders in an attempt to calm himself.

"Are you feeling a little uneasy, Ugaki-san?" Harribel asked getting the Bount to snarl at her as he swayed back and forth on his feet. "Or perhaps unwell is the better word?" she asked, one finger hooked in the circle in the end of Tiburon, twirling it lazily around her finger. "I offered you the chance to give up, but you didn't take it."

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Ugaki asked, his vision blurring and clearing as Gesell whined next to him, the various parts of it blinking and bobbing heavily.

"It wasn't actually me that did anything," Harribel chuckled, shrugging with a smile as she once more grasped the hilt of her zanpactou.

"It was me," Soi-fon stated, coming out of the shadows as Gesells parts fell to the ground and flopped feebly. Ugaki groaned and came to rest against the wall in an attempt at staying upright.

"What's happening to me?" he growled, feeling as if his body was disappearing on him. The words that came next confirmed his worst fears and making his eyes widen.

"Suzemebachis special shikai technique is a poison, a venom that is, that is placed on your skin," Soi-fon stated. "As my seal spreads out, it eats away at your power, dissolving your body. I must hit you twice in the same spot though for to work, which I was able to do when you dodged the two times from Harribel-sans attack. It is called Nigeki Kessatsu."

"Death in Two Steps," Ugaki chuckled as he fell to his knees, his vision going black as the venom did its work. "How appropriate."

The two women watched as the doll and Ugaki slowly went to dust, the wind that danced around them taking the dust away. Harribel slid her zanpactou into its sheath as Soi-fon released the shikai state of her own zanpactou and slipped it into its own sheath.

"We have reports to fill out once you are cleared by the 4th to do so," Soi-fon stated, watching as Harribel pressed her hands at her ribs and back, checking the cuts that were only bleeding sluggishly.

"I'm going to be a brilliant collection of colors if nothing else," she stated, the two heading for the 4th. As Harrible was seen to, Soi-fon left for her own division to start writing her report, knowing the third Espada would join her once she had been cleared to.


	39. Chapter 44

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 44

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,702

Total Word Count: 61,072/60,000

Characters: Kenpachi, Shuuhei, Yoshino

AN: So those of you that noticed that I post on Tuesdays now will have noticed that I didn't post on Tuesday.

Why? I landed in the ER due to a stomach virus. I'm fine now. I had a fever, cramps, a few other not so nice problems going on but I'm good. I'm taking my pills for it and all that good shit. 5 days of one type of pill, 10 of another.

So yeah, I'm doing good now.

For now, enjoy.

For the FULL sex scene, go to the usual places.

* * *

"This is boring," Kenpachi grunted, slugging back a saucer full of sake as Shuuhei hummed and rested his elbows on his knees, green eyes watching the surroundings.

"Ichigo-chan and the others all said that they had to wait for a bit of time, Zakari-taicho," Shuuhei stated, gazing at the large man as he rested on the roof.

They were deep in the 8th division and waiting for some guy named Mabashi according to the one name Yoshino. The two had been chosen to go up against the Bount and his Doll due to the Dolls abilities with Kenpachi's sheer amount of power and Shuuhei's mental balance.

They had turned out to be the best for this fight.

"So we shall wait. Be glad you have sake and you're not being told no by the sotaicho."

"Which is probably a good thing," Kenpachi grunted as he poured a bit more sake into his cup. "What am I to do now?" he asked as Shuuhei stood and brushed off his hakama, looking almost bored with it all.

"I'll be going up against him with you as my backup. If his doll is able to take over, you are strong enough to knock me out or disable me enough to take Mabashi out fully," Shuuhei stated, making sure that his body was loose and ready to take on the coming Bount. "Otherwise I'll be distracting him and his doll."

"Didn't the chick say that he changed after drinking some odd shit?" Kenpachi asked, finishing off the sake.

"Yoshino said that he had been against this and drinking something called Bitto's Elixir. Once he had been forced to, he changed in personality, becoming overly confident and what she called lazy," Shuuehi hummed, patting his zanpactous hilt as it vibrated against his hip. "He will stand back and make his doll do all the work. It should hopefully help us."

"Hopefully he'll make this interesting for me," Kenpachi grunted, eyeing the trim ass before him, smirking widely as Shuuhei gave him a dry look over one shoulder.

"Behave, Zakari-taicho," Shuuhei drawled, Kenpachi leering at the leaner male. They both ignored the portal opening for the moment.

"Oh, say my name like that again," Kenpachi chuckled. Shuuhei winked and drew Kazeshini from his sheath. Holding him next to his side, he jumped from the roof, landing on the ground and walking to where Mabashi was smoothing out his shirt.

"Mabashi, correct?" Shuuhei asked, Mabashi gazing at him in boredom. "Yoshino told me that you were disrespectful."

"That old hag?" Mabashi snorted, raising an eyebrow as he raked his eyes over Shuuheis body. His mind was already working on what he could get Rizu to do to the delightful man. Smirking, he reached up and removed the seed from his necklace and dropped it to the ground, Rizu blooming in his hand.

"That 'old hag' as you call her, told us everything about you and your Doll before she turned to dust. Of course, I think she enjoyed telling us all of your secrets the most," Shuuhei mused, a slight smile on his lips. Mabashi frowned heavily, shifting on his feet.

"Going up," Rizu chirped happily as she floated upwards. Shuuhei gazed at her as she giggled happily. "So much power…"

"You are both in Soul Society and spirit particles are in greater abundance here," Shuuhei said, sounding almost as if he was just repeating something that he had said over and over again. He brought Kazeshini up and idly stroked his fingers over the long blade, eyes lazy. Mabashi found himself hypnotized by the way they were touching the blade and added another part to his pans for Shuuhei.

"Did she really now?" he said, going back to the original subject and getting a smirk from Shuuhei. "She had best be glad she's dead now otherwise Jin would be a very, very mad leader.

"Very, very!" Rizu chirped happily as she bobbed in the air near Mabashi.

"I heard that you hated Jin at one time before something happened," Shuuhei sighed, deadly eyes locking on the Bount. "To bad you don't and went with him on this. We could have had…fun."

Mabashi leered and ran his fingers through the long half of his hair. "Who says we can't? I can't promise that it will be entirely consensual on your part, but I'm sure I can make it fun for you," he cackled, Shuuhei giving him a bored smile.

"You can try," Shuuhei chuckled as he held his zanpactou up and at the ready. Rizu cooed happily and suddenly sped at the man. Jerking to the side, he narrowed his eyes at the displacement of air that cut open his skin. Pulling off the band around his neck, he set it off and used the light and smoke to put some distance between him and Rizu.

The flare of power and startled high pitched scream made him pout at his fun being taken away. "Zakari-taicho, you took my fun away," he complained as the smoke cleared away.

"So sorry," Kenpachi snorted as he ground the Doll under one foot before leaving it. Mabashi made a strangled sound, eyes flaring in anger before attacking. Or trying to.

Shuuhei slid Kazeshini between the man's ribs, hearing him choke and gag as he slid off of the zanpactou.

"That…was anti-climatic," Shuuhei snorted, trying not to pout. He groaned in surprised delight when Kenpachi's reitsu stroked over his body.

"I'm sure that you can have fun together," Kenpachi chuckled, placing his hands on the lean hips and giving them a squeeze.

"Let's do a basic report first," Shuuhei suggested, moving away from the large body and nodding to Soi-fon as he wiped off Kazeishi. Once Mabashi's body had been removed, and the blood cleaned up, Shuuhei gave Kenpachi a knowing look before heading to the small home that was his, Kenpachi following after him with a smirk on his face. Pushing the thinner body up against the wall once they were past the door, the large taicho hitched Shuuhei up and pressed their bodies close to together.

"So what am I going to do now that I have you?" Kenpachi rumbled, rolling his hips with a growl. Shuuhei gasped lowly, legs coming up to wrap tight around the others waist, rubbing as his hands dived under Kenpachi's haori to rub against coiled muscles.

"Well, you can fuck me until I can't see straight," Shuuhei suggested before his mouth found a nipple, nibbling on it. The move garnered a rich rumble of lust Kenpachi cupped his ass and headed for the bedroom that he could see through one door.

"I can do that," he said, dropping Shuuhei onto the futon where he sprawled out, mint eyes flashing. The lean man sat up on his knees and started to strip out of his clothes, their zanpactous being placed to the side. "Lovely," Kenpachi leered as his body was exposed to his sight.

It wasn't long before they were both screaming their pleasures to the heavens, bodies tangled together, sweaty and happy. After Kenpachi had cleaned them up, Shuuhei laying over his chest and nearly sleeping in his post-sex contentment, the large man ran his hand down his lovers flank. "I know you are wondering why I cut off your fun."

"I am. Why did you?" Shuuhei asked, lifting his head and frowning at Kenpachi.

"Because I had a very nasty feeling that if the fight went on to long, we'd both be screwed," Kenpachi grunted, Shuuhei blinking several times. "The Doll was sucking up power from around them. I have a feeling that she was sucking up major energy and would have probably burst out in some new powers."

"Ah, so I see," Shuuhei hummed, putting his head back down on Kenpachi's chest, wiggling to get comfortable. "Well, at the least you were able to make it up to me with great sex."

"Not done with you yet. For now, we're gonna take a nap, grab a snack and then I'll be fucking you once more," Kenpachi promised.


	40. Chapter 45

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 45

Fandom: Bleach

Word count: 1,439

Total Word Count: 62,511/60,000

Characters: Ichigo, Shunsui, Ryo, Sawatari, Komamura, Iba

AN: Yeah, sorry about being late with this. I spent yesterday working on other things. *yawns*

Anyways, enjoy this. Kind of anti-climatic with one fight but I figured that it worked pretty well considering who is going against who.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Why am I the only one here to meet this guy?" Shunsui gripped, glancing at the butterfly that hovered near by.

"Jyuushiro-kun would be there if he hadn't had one of his coughing fits," Ichigo stated through the hell butterfly, her voice bored, almost as if she had been over the reasons why before. "So you have to go up against the Bount with the damned whip. I promise I'll have a bottle of good sake waiting for you once you kick the guy's ass."

"You promise?" Shunsui asked, eyeing the butterfly as he crossed his arms. He could feel Katen Kyokotsu chuckle deep in his mind and vibrate against his side.

"Yes, Shunsui, I promise. Now, play your games with the Bount. Make sure this one actually lives this time please? Unohana-san would like to talk with this one since apparently he really hates that Jin is the leader of the Bounts," Ichigo stated.

"Yes, I understand, my dear Ichi-chan," Shunsui chuckled, pushing his hat up his head and turning to the empty warehouse, eyes contemplative. "Do you think I could talk him into giving up all together?"

"Some how, I highly doubt that he will, seeing as the man likes to hunt humans a bit to much for us to allow him to go about with his powers," Ichigo said slowly, getting a groan. "He would be sealed for good but we have no idea how he would end up. But Unohana-san has give you permission to try to get him to give up if you want to try," she continued.

"Oh so fun," Shunsui sighed, pulling his hat low over his dark eyes. His pink haori fluttered around him from the breeze coming from a propped open window. "I suppose I'll just have to knock some sense into him."

"Your chance is coming up here soon. We just had a flare of energy appear on our screens," Nanao stated over the butterfly. "Good luck, sir."

"Have fun, Shunsui. Remember, you kick some ass and I'll have a bottle of good sake I stole from Ikkaku. He drooled all over my legs last night so he deserved it," Ichigo chuckled, making Shunsui smirk as the butterfly landed on the window sill, batting its wings.

"Oh yes, so fun," he chuckled, bounding down onto the main ground floor, tipping his hat forward once more as Ryo stepped out of the portal. "Ryo Utagawa, Bount. Welcome to Soul Society. My name is Shunsui Kyoraka and I am the taicho of the 8th division.

Brown eyes narrowed at him as thin lips pulled into a thinner line. "A dog of my enemies was sent to greet me? How amusing," Ryo chuckled as he stroked Fried slowly.

Shunsui gazed out from under his hat, noting that his doll had already been unsealed and was curled around his neck. The brown hair was flipped upwards at the tips, showing off a clean, cold face with a trimmed goatee that made his current look of distance seem almost dangerous.

"Not quite a dog, Utagawa-san," Shunsui chuckled. "Let me guess, you came here because Jin-san told you to. And this was a prime opportunity to try to fulfill Jin's personal plans. And all of this is because a young woman decidedly lost her mind and contacted him to a kill a rather lovely friend."

"Yes, this Ichigo Kurosaki girl. Apparently this girl has done nothing but use people," Ryo snorted, Fried snickering in a hissing way, showing how much they believed that.

"Ah, the delights of the delusional," Shunsui chuckled as he caressed the hilts of his zanpacto, feeling her vibrate under his touch. "Do you really want to help Jin?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as smirked at the Bount. "Especially since it can very well mean your death?"

"Are you offering me something in return for turning my back on Jin?" Ryo asked, cocking an eyebrow in a curious way. Shunsui smirked and rubbed at his whiskered cheek, chuckling lowly.

"Well now, I may have an offer for you. But there are pros and cons that do come with it. Pro: You give Jin the literal finger. Pro: You keep your life, unlike many of your fellow Bounts. Con: You lose all access to your power," Shunsui said, ticking off the reasons with his fingers.

"And all I do is give you the information you want?" Ryo asked, the taicho nodding his head with a smirk. "The pros do far out weigh the cons. I must ask that I get to watch when you defeat that self serving bastard Jin," he requested, Shunsui smirking broadly.

"Not a problem," the broad male agreed, blinking at the flare of power before Rye cried out and fell to his knees, his doll falling into its sealed state as a pocket watch. Byakuya smoothed his own haori down as he appeared next to his fellow taicho. "Senka?" he asked, a black eyebrow rising upwards in response. "I thought so.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" Ryo snarled; the noble turned to face the man.

"I cut off your powers with Senka. What happens is that your saketsu and hakusut is struck at the same time so fast that it is rarely seen," Byakuya stated. "It is temporary until Mayuri-taicho is able to seal off your power properly."

As Ryo was escorted to the 12th division, Iba was perched on a roof top amongst the rubble of a once pristine training ground. Komamura was standing before an older man, Tenken held out before him, already in his shikai form. Sawatari had called his doll, Baura, the huge rock like creature already buried in the ground and the man himself was waiting for it to come back up.

Starrk shifted, Lilynette gazing at him before nodding her head. With a sudden flare of energy, he said lowly "Kechirase", two pistols appearing in his hands as fur and ribbons slithered around his arms, legs, hips and over his shoulders. A mask with flames stretched over the back of his head and around the eyepiece that sat on his left eye.

"Ya look like some demented character from one of those Wild West movies," Iba obserbed, making Starrk smirk at him as he lifted one of the oddly shaped guns.

"I will use my attacks on you," Starrk warned as Komamura growled, Baura appearing under Sawatari.

"What are you planning on doing?" Iba asked.

"Kokuso Tengen Myo'o!" the 8th division taicho called, a large beast appearing behind him with a flare of wildly controlled power.

"I plan on taking care of Sawatari. He brushed us off when we first met him," Starrk said, his voice a dangerous purr as his gray eyes flashed.

"He was an idiot to do that," Lilynette stated, her voice coming from the guns. "He also thinks that just because his doll can shift through the dimensions, he and it can't be taken out. The thing is they may be getting stronger the longer they stay in the reitsu saturated area that we're in now. After all, we've been soaking it up for days ourselves."

"Once Komamura-san has stopped Baura, I will use a technique called Cero Metralleta," Starrt said, watching the taicho and his zanpacto work together to toss Baura around, the doll often slipping into another dimension. As it came back out, the doll landed in Teken's grasp, allowing Starrk to take aim and shoot the series of cero blasts at Sawatari, calling out the name of the attack.

Everyone blinked at the rather large hole in the ground as parts of the large doll landed on the ground, one piece daring to land on Komamuras head.

"Don't you think that was a bit of an over kill, Starrk-san?" the large fox like male asked as he removed the sticky piece of flesh off of his head, dropping it onto the ground with a wet splat.

"Considering I really didn't really want to draw this out? No," Start stated simply, smiling smugly at them as he sealed his power back into Lilynette.

"He just wanted to make the guy die in the messiest way possible because the guy insulted him," Lilynette drawled. Starrk just rolled his eyes as several 4th divisioners started to roll up their sleeves to clean.

"Come on. We must do our reports on this now," Komamura stated, heading to the 8th divisions taichos office, wanting to take a shower. The slime of the Doll parts was making his fur mat and skin itch.

Starrk grumbled unhappily at the thought of writing a report the entire way back.


	41. Chapter 46

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 46

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Many

Word count: 1365

Total Word Count: 63,876/60,000

AN: Ugh….way to early today.

* * *

Gathering in the conference room, everyone settled into their chairs, gazing at Unohana as she shuffled paper around, frowning lightly. Ichigo was reading a book as Ulquiorra and Kira sat on either side of her. The two men were reading over the information packets along with several others. Grimmjow and Starrk was just waiting for the meeting to start, Harrible reading the packet. Finally Unohana looked up and frowned even more at everyone.

"Byakuya-san, I believe that Rukia Kukichi has written several journals worth of information that has been gone through, correct?" she asked, Byakuya nodding his head.

"She started with her earliest memories, the entries filled with observations and what can been seen as to be innocence," he started, tapping his fingers. "But even then it seems as if she was perfecting the mask she was to wear for the rest of her life."

"Mask?" Ichigo asked as she placed her book down on the table, eyebrows drawing together.

"Apparently, she wasn't above using her body to get what she wanted once she hit puberty," Byakuya stated. "She may have had sex we knew about, but she also used sexual favors to get her way. She tried to do the same with you and your friends, Ichigo-chan. Though it didn't work since you don't like females as a male, and Sado-san and Ishida-san were drawing closer together and Ioune-san was very focused on you."

"So why did she help spread the rumor that Ichigo-chan wasn't looking for a relationship?" Ikkaku asked, shifting in his seat.

"She thought it would help keep others away while she tried to get him into her bed to help manipulate him easier," Byakuya told him, eyes flashing in his obvious displeasure. "Obviously it didn't work seeing as Ichigo-chan never took her to bed even when she was staying in her closet."

"Let me tell you, having her in my closet was annoying, especially when she decided to pop out of it whenever I was doing something to relax," Ichigo snorted, crossing her arms under her breasts with a snort.

"Something to relax?" Ikkaku leered, getting a dry look from the younger Shinigami.

"Not that, you pervert," she huffed, a smattering of laughter filling the air around them. "So, when did she start losing her mind?"

"Long before she even met you, around the time that she hit puberty," Byakuya said, reading over his notes on the journals. "It just became obvious with her stunt in helping the Bounts get into the Soul Society to take out Ichigo-chan. Apparently when Szayel turned her into a female, that was the tipping point for her mental balance."

"Which brings us to the Bounts. Shunsui was indeed able to get his target to give up and give us all of the needed information about his fellow Bounts," Unohana said, lacing her fingers together and resting them before her.

"Did he give us any information that will be useful?" Ichigo asked, flipping through the packet with scanning eyes.

"He was able to state that the Bounts were given their Bolls by a device given by a man named Ran'Tao, who is now dead he believes. He's not sure as to how a Bount is woken but he does know that the more souls they absorb in a short time, the faster they age," Unohana stated. "He was also able to tell us about Jins Doll and what the abilities of it is, along with Jins abilities and skills. Byakuya-san, Ichigo-san, you will be going up against him. I want you to go all out when you go up against him. He will be very difficult to take down."

"Yes, Unohana-soutaicho," Byakuya and Ichigo stated together before sharing amused looks between the two of them.

"So strange," Yumichika chuckled from his place, Ikkaku giving him a long look before smirking slightly.

"This Jin Kariyas abilities, Unohana-san, what are they?" Harrible asked in an attempt to get the conversation back on track.

"Wind manipulation mainly," Unohana stated, looking up when the door to the converence room slid open to admit two new surprise guests. "Aizen-san, Gin-san, a pleasure to see you two," she greeted.

"A pleasure to be here, Unohana-san. Were you going over the last Bounts powers?" Aizen asked as Gin waved, smiling stretched wide over his lips.

"Yes, we were going over Jin Kariyas powers. His Dolls name is Messer and apparently when it's sealed, looked much like a card holder," Unohana stated, continuing on with the meeting Gin and Aizen took seats and were handed packets with the information. "He can use Messer when released, the Doll looking much like a pata sword, to control the wind in various ways. His most deadly attack is called Windestane, which is German for Wind Dance."

"So should he do something, try and disrupt the wind?" Ichigo asked as she folded the top paper of her packet into a swan.

"If you can, Ichigo-san. You know bot Utsusemi and Hanki from Yourichi-san correct?" Unohana asked. Ichigo nodded as she continued to fold, surprising those who hadn't really kept up with her training. "Those two should hopefully help. Byakuya-san can hopefully help with his own mastery. A sweep of power would also help in the long run. Now, your back up will be Aizen-san, Gin-san, Starrk-san, Ulquiorra-san, Ulquiorra-san, Harribel-san, Kira-san and Soi-Fon-san. We have two or three days before he arrives. Aizen-san and Byakuya-san will be the ones to be with you. I do suggest you all train together, get to know each other as Allies on the same team instead of enemies across a battle field," she stated, everyone nodding. "Is there anything else to discuss?"

"Yeah, I had a thought," Ichigo said, placing the swan down before her. "Byakuya-san, you said earlier that Rukia mental failure started about the time her puberty hit her, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Since she didn't die after her teenage years, when she was old enough, it happened here. I believe that it started about the time just before her and Renjis friend died," he said, consulting his notes. "Excuse me, their second friend to die."

Sending Renji a sympathetic look, Ichigo sat back and crossed her legs. "There's every chance that she had, has, a mental disorder that was exaggerated by the sudden flood of hormones that comes with puberty."

"Can someone explain that? Not all of us understood our anatomy classes, or grew up with doctors for fathers," Shunsui chuckled, Ichigo smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, so we all know that teens are some of the most volatile people around. The reason for that is their hormones that comes with a new phase in life," she stated, leaning forward. "They flood the body in preparation to mate and procreate. They give that last growth push and set the libido going in an instinct that has been evolving with humans before he even looked human."

"So being hit with the hormones on top of a previously unknown mental unbalance?" Grimmjow asked, looking curious.

"Could have very well tipped that mental unbalance. She would have been labeled a sociopath more then likely," Ichigo hummed. "She doesn't care about anything but her own desires, wants and needs. If she had died after puberty, it's likely she wouldn't have been so bad, since if you end up with those hormones doing their job here, they tend to hit harder because of the particles."

"Would pills correct a hormonal imbalance help her?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo shrugging one shoulder.

"No idea, Byakuya-kun. It might but the hormones could have just tipped her over the edge," Ichigo said. "I have a very basic knowledge on mental problems and only what I was about to find out in the last few weeks."

"Thank you, Ichigo-san," Unohana said, nodding her head to the young Shinigami. "For now, let us finish for the day. Meeting adjourned." With those words, everyone was quick to pack up and leave as Aizen and Gin moved to speak with her. Kira, Ulquiorra and Ichigo headed to Kiras home, the fukutaicho having invited them to dinner after the meeting.

The two could feel the tension vibrating in Ichigo and shared a planning look between them.


	42. Chapter 49 - End

Title: A Shifting of Life

Chapter: 49

Fandom: Bleach

Characters: Many

Word count: 1,603

AN: I would like to dedicate this last chapter to Aferieal and her cats. She has been with me since Tales of a Broken society and her poor kitties have been through all sorts of hell with each update I've put up.

From that very first squeal that sent them running for hiding places to now when they get catnip and salmon from the mommy, they have provided me with many a coo. As for Afrieal, I can trust on her to review my story in some way or another. And I'm very grateful for her time to respond and enjoy my stories.

There are many others that have reviewed and I want to thank each and everyone of them for taking the time to do so. The reviews always made me smile and lifted my spirits up.

Finally, while I work on the sequel to this story and Finding a Bit of Trust, I will be starting to post Like a Bullet, a Bleach AU story next week. It is, of course, AU and Bleach with Ichigo cross dressing and a Shinji/Ichigo pairing. I hope that you all follow me to that story when it comes out and I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

It had been a week since Jin and the other Bounts had been taken out once and for all, eliminating them as a danger to any or who was in their way. A few new things had happened during that week, including the fact that Ichigo had been changed back from a female into a male, much to his happiness.

Urahara had been able to finally finish with the antidote, not worried about danger finally. When he had told her, she had allowed herself one girlish moment and squealed before pouncing on him, arms wrapped around his head, legs around his chest and his face buried in her cleavage. Urahara being Urahara had enjoyed it up until he remembered that the female wrapped around him was his LOVERS OLDEST CHILD. Once that thought had entered his head he had quickly, but gently unwrapped her from around his head.

Once she had been calmed down, she had quickly been dressed in loose clothing and knocked out so that she wouldn't feel any pain during the shift. To watch her turn into a he once more had fascinated Urahara. Her curves had changed into those of a male, breasts smoothing out into a flat chest and her hips becoming lean with just a bit of a curve. When he had woken up, the first thing Ichigo had done was feel up his chest and celebrate not having tits.

Of course, he had to relearn how to fight as a male.

Everyone who knew him found that Ichigo had carried over his new mellow attitude from when he had been a she. They found it fitting for how far he had come in his life and training, and Ichigo agreed with them, enjoying the newly found inner balance.

Smiling, he tipped his head back and up into the shower that was falling down on him. Ichigo hummed as he poured a bit of sweet smelling shampoo into his hand and worked it into his hair as his mind continued to wander.

His mind returned to what had happened in the last week. The Espada had taken to going back and forth between the living world, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were down in the basement doing something. Ulquiorra was probably taming Grimmjow in some odd way that only made sense to the Arrancar, and for some odd reason, Lisa.

Beyond those two taking up residence in Uraharas shoten, the others found allies and sparring partners in the shinigami that had one time been their enemies. Shinigami, the higher seats at the least, would also head to Los Noches to watch the interations of not only the Arrancar but also the other hollows, learning more then they had in all of the years they had sent fighting against them.

Mayuri though was still livid at not being able to get his hands on nay of the Arrancar much less the one remaining Bount, Jin having gone to dust nearly two days after his Doll had been destroyed.

Ichigo snorted as he rinsed off and turned off the water, reaching out to grab a towel. Stepping out of the stall, mostly dry and holding his damp towel in one hand, he caught his reflection so the mirror, promptly blushing. Scattered over his body was love bites from Ulquiorra from the night before, hand shaped bruises sitting on his hips. The 4th Espada had been rather enthusiastic the night before when Ichigo had demanded him to stop treating him like glass. Ichigos voice still hadn't quite recovered from all of the screaming and Ulquiorra's back was a mess of red, raised clawed lines.

Blushing some more and smiling at the memories, Ichigo pulled on a pair of pants as he remembered just why they were having a video conference with Soul Society. Apparently the drug that had turned him into a female had messed with his very soul, allowing him to change genders with some ease. He had spent three days practicing how to switch, finding that if he did it to often had been sparring against Kenpachi for three to four hours.

Finishing with his dressing, wearing a shirt that was made for both genders, Ichigo gave his hair quick brush before heading for the computer room of Uraharas lab. Isshin, Urahara, Tessai, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were already waiting for them, Grimmjow looking ruffled and shifting on his seat as Ulquiorra looked smug.

"Have fun taming the pussy cat?" Ichigo asked teasingly as he walked past Ulquiorra. He was unsurprised when Ulquiorra pulled him down into his lap. Shifting around, he sat with his legs to the side, Grimmjow scowling at him for the pussy cat comment. "So?" he prompted.

"I had a lot of fun taming the pussy cat," Ulquiorra chuckled with a smile as he held Ichigo close, a hand creeping under Ichigos shirt.

"How the hell are you still so energetic after going at it with Grimmy over there?" Ichigo asked, staring at the Espada with an incredulous look, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Ulquiorra chuckled very lightly as Grimjow snorted.

"He's the energizer bunny of fucking," he said, voice rougher then usual, having screamed quiet a bit, mostly begging to cum as his fellow Espada worked him over.

"So I've discovered," Ichigo snorted as his mind wandered towards the few times during their stay in Soul Society when not only had Ulquiorra had worn him out, and then worn Kira out and then Rangiku before he was satisfied. "I could swear he took Viagra some times," he snorted and shook his head.

"As nice as knowing that he can keep up with you and what you do, my dear son, we do need to contact Unohana-san now," Isshin chuckled, getting a shy look from Ichigo. Smiling, Urahara shook his head and connected to Unohana, finding her smiling at him.

"Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to see you all once more," she greeted, everyone returning her greeting. "Ichigo-chan, a pleasure to see you as a young male once more. Are things going well for you?"

"Yes, Unohana-san, things are," Ichigo replied. "I have learned my limits in how many times I can shift between my two forms, which is good information."

"That it is. I'm glad that you are learning these things," Unohana said, beaming in her own way as Ichigo rested his head onto Ulquiorras shoulder. "And that you have started the same in regards to having grown up, even if it was so fast."

"There wasn't a whole lot I could do, Unohana-san," Ichigo snorted. "I was stuck as a chick and I didn't trust Szayel to change me back so I had to either suck it up or rage against it."

"As you've said, raging against something takes energy," Ulquiorra purred, teasing Ichigos side, showing just where his mind was. Every since Ichigo had been changed back into a male, Ulquiorra had been very grateful for the stronger body under his own, not having to hold back unlike where he had to while Ichigo had been a female.

"And all that energy can be used elsewhere. I did have my moments, but for the most part they had been private," Ichigo hummed, pulling the hand that had been teasing under his shirt out from under it. "How is our single living Bount?"

"He is doing well though he does seem to mourn the lose of his connection with his Doll," Unohana stated, a thoughtful expression on her face. "His aging has gone back to normal, or something akin to normal. He seems to be aging much like a soul does."

"I've looked over the notes from your examination of him, Unohana-san," Urahara said, smiling slightly, "along with Isshin-san. We agree that it's probably because of the reitsu rich air that you live in."

"While here in the living room, you would have to hunt for a place that has so much power just floating around, but the power would need time to rebuild after a bit of time," Isshin cut in, leaning over his lovers shoulder. "But in Soul Society, with so many souls and Shinigami practicing their abilities the reitsu fills the air at a very steady rate."

"Which means that his body was kick started into filtering and releasing it as any human out there does. But since he lived for so long, his body in a sense, became nothing more than a light," Urahara continued.

"So if more of the Bounts had lived, the same would have happened to them?" Ichigo asked from his spot.

"More then likely if what we're being told is true," Unohana stated, tapping a pen off screen.

"To move on, how is the new treaty going? From what I heart, it's almost done," Grimmjow stated, wanting to know where it was.

"Yes, we are almost finished with the treaty," Unohana said, her lips pulling into a slight smile before it fell away. "I fear that I have news that is…not very happy, unfortunately."

"Unohana-chan?" Isshin asked, everyone tensing as the beautiful woman before them sighed, her eyes slipping shut.

"There has been a slight rebellion within the ranks," she finally said, eyes opening and serious. "Several high seated shinigami have broken away and left. We currently do not know where they are located, nore do we know what they are planning but they…released Rukia Kukichi."

"Shit," Ichigo cursed, rubbing at his face. "Do we have a thought about where they are? Any at all?" he asked.

"Perhaps in the Living World."

"Fuck me! I don't need this shit," Ichigo moaned.


End file.
